Mientes tan bien
by sophye potter
Summary: Hermione no acepta que ama a Ron hasta que un fatal accidente los separa. nunca esta de mas decir Te Amo, nunca sabes si sera la ultima vez. terminada.
1. MIENTES TAN BIEN

MIENTES TAN BIEN  
SIN BANDERA.  
Son Fic.  
  
Ron Weasley miraba dulcemente a la chica recostada a su lado, acababan de pasar una velada maravillosa, una cena romántica con velas y algunos besos, fueron a bailar, y para cerrar con broche de oro la noche habían hecho el amor de manera dulce y tierna, tal vez esta noche seria la que culminara con un te amo, tal vez...  
  
Que te quedaras con migo una vida entera  
Que con tigo adiós inviernos solo primavera  
Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada  
Tú no me das nada.  
  
Pero no, como siempre, como todas las noches desde que vivían juntos la chica murmuro un buenas noches y le dio la espalda, quedándose al poco rato profundamente dormida, dejando al chico sumido en sus pensamientos. Recordaba, tenían dos años viviendo juntos, Ron sabia que Hermione lo quería, pero que no estaba enamorada de él, sin embargo había esperado tanto tiempo que pensó que poco a poco cambiarían sus sentimientos y lo querría igual que él a ella, no se habían casado, porque ella decía que no hacia falta un compromiso, y aunque al principio la Sra. Weasley se escandalizo termino cediendo al ver la manera en que Ron adoraba a Hermione  
  
Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo  
Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego  
Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego  
Cuando dices luego  
  
-Te amo murmuro Ron, beso en el hombro a Hermione y espero a que el sueño lo alcanzara.  
  
-Vamos Ron despierta dormilón, que se te hace tarde. -mmmmm, cinco minutos. -nada, levántate, que ya son las ocho -¿Qué?, ¿LAS OCHO?.... -Harry me va a matar....pero es lo mismo cinco minutos que diez, así que... -Si serás desvergonzado Ronald Weasley, levántate y apresúrate.  
  
Y ante ese tono Ron no tuvo mas remedio que levantarse y darse un baño, esa mujer sabia hacerse respetar. Salio para encontrar en la cocina a Hermione medio vestida y medio peinada, y la beso suavemente en los labios.  
  
-mmm. Eres perfecta. -huy gracias, que galante, súbeme el cierre de la falda, por favor Ron, que tengo las manos ocupadas, y era verdad, preparaba huevos a la manera muggle, decía que así quedaban mas ricos. Le subió el cierre y le beso el cuello, le costaba permanecer lejos de ella, no podía dejar de tocarla, si tan solo ella lo amara  
  
Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
Tomas de mi mano, y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro  
  
-Es verdad Harry, creo que ella esta enamorada de alguien más, y esta conmigo solo para olvidarlo, si tan solo supiera quien es... -Ron, si esta contigo es porque te quiere, tal vez con el tiempo. -¿Mas? , Harry he esperado siete años, y en todo este tiempo ni un te amo, aun no se porque aceptó que viviéramos juntos, no la comprendo, y sin embargo la amo, no se si pueda soportarlo mas, tal vez debería dejarla ir, para que busque su felicidad. -Tranquilo, seguro que no tarda, ustedes dos serán igual de felices que Ginny, Yo y nuestro pequeño Daniel. -Eso espero amigo....eso espero.  
  
Mientes tan bien que me sabe a verdad  
Todo lo que me das y ya te estoy amando  
  
Mientes tan bien, que he llegado a imaginar  
Que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
Y aunque todo es de papel mientes taN bién  
  
-Hermione, Hermione ¿en donde estas? Ron apenas llegaba del trabajo, ya era muy tarde, pero es que las redadas es el ministerio se hacía cosa de todos los días, si querían limpiar el mundo de lo que quedaba de la escoria mágica tenían que trabajar duro.  
  
Entro al estudio y vio a Hermione dormida sobre el sofá, a sus pies había un montón de pergaminos revueltos, plumas y con algunas notas. -preciosa, le murmuro al oído, pero la chica no despertó, así que la llevo cargando a la recamara y suavemente la poso en la cama, la arropo y segundos después el también se metió.  
  
-Te amo Hermione, le dijo mientras dulcemente la besaba en los labios acurrucándola en sus brazos. -hum.yo también Harry, aunque lo dijo dormida, Ron pudo percibir claramente el nombre de su mejor amigo, ¡de modo que estaba enamorada de él!, ¿Cómo no lo sospecho antes? Como luchar contra el, cuando sabia que no tenia ninguna culpa, y que nunca podría corresponderle, Harry amaba a Ginny.  
  
Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
Tomas de mi mano, y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire, siento que respiro  
  
Había pasado una semana desde que Ron escuchara a Hermione, y precisamente al día siguiente salio a una misión especial a Holanda, no le llamo, ni le escribió, y no trato de tener contacto alguno con ella, quería darle la oportunidad de decidir si quería seguir con el o buscar su felicidad.....tal vez muy lejos.  
  
Mientes tan bien que me sabe a verdad  
Todo lo que me das y ya te estoy amando  
  
Era muy entrada la noche, apenas regresaba, abrió la puerta de su departamento, todo estaba en silencio, ni un murmullo, tal vez no estuviera. entro a la recamara y descubrió a Hermione, estaba bellísima, su cabello resplandecía, y el vestido que llevaba era precioso, Ron se quedo con la boca abierta, mientras ella sonreía feliz, y se arrojaba a sus brazos.  
  
Mientes tan bien, que he llegado a imaginar  
Que en mi amor llenas tu piel  
Y aunque todo es de papel mientes tan bien.  
  
-Te extrañe tanto. -no mas que yo preciosa, y la envolvió en un apasionado abrazo, y la beso Ron estrechaba a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas y sus manos la recorrian desde el talle hasta la cadera, mientras que las manos de Hermione acariciaban la nuca de Ron y recorrian su espalda, un beso, llevo a otro y otro y caricias cada vez mas intimas y que culminaron con los dos exhaustos sobre la cama.  
  
Ron miro dulcemente a la chica acostada a su lado, nuevamente esperaría, tal vez algún día le diría que lo amaba , tal vez...tal vez.  
  
-buenas noches Ron, murmuro Hermione, pero en lugar de darle la espalda se acomodo en su pecho, y abrazándolo se quedo dormida.  
  
Tal vez después de todo aun quedaban esperanzas.  
  
Y aunque todo es de papel  
  
Mientes lo se. 


	2. ESO DUELE

Hola a todos, bueno pues nuevamente yo, y como estoy muy contenta por los reviews recibidos dejo el segundo cap. Originalmente no pensaba continuarlo, pero como me lo pidieron (gracias) y quedaron algunos cabos sueltos aquí va.  
  
Reviews.  
  
Jessi Weasley: gracias, y tienes razón, en lo de Harry, pero creo que es de la única persona aparte de Ron de la que se puede enamorar Hermione, y lo otro, aquí lo digo.  
  
Melania Weasley: gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y si aquí esta el seg. Capitulo.  
  
Dorme Abercrombie: Hola, si Hermione le da el esperado te amo, pero desgraciadamente Ron, sufre mucho, bueno la que sufre es Hermione, aunque....... Ojala te guste.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii: gracias, si aquí esta la continuación, espero te guste.  
  
Sabry: gracias, a mi también me encanta la canción, espero y te guste este Cáp.  
  
Sophie: Hola, que bonito tu Nick me encanta, y tienes razón Ron no se lo merece, pero la vida es cruel.......bueno si le dice te amo....por fa, no me odien.  
  
CoNnY_B: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, espero que este también, aunque es un poco....mas largo.  
  
Lil Granger: Gracias, si continua, este capitulo es un poco triste, espero que te guste. Saludos.  
  
Kate: Hola, yo también creo que son el uno para el otro, pero no es culpa de Harry que no estén juntos (es mia,perdon) y que viva el Hermione-Ron. Ojala te guste el cap.  
  
De cómo Hermione se dio cuenta que amaba a Ron.  
  
Esto paso durante la semana que Ron viajo a Holanda.  
  
Una chica rubia miraba fijamente a la joven sentada frente a ella, mientras continuaba moviendo el café posado desde mucho rato atrás en la mesa y con cada palabra que escuchaba comprendía mas la confusión de su amiga  
  
-¿y que harás? Pregunto nuevamente mientras Hermione Granger pensativa tomaba un sorbo a su propia taza antes de responder.  
  
-No puedo mentirle Nataly, no sé si lo amo, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, ahora mas que nunca necesito saberlo y la única persona que me puede entender eres tu, pero no te pido consejo profesional, sino de amiga.  
  
-Haber platícame como es que te metiste en este lió.  
  
-hummmm, bueno, todo empezó cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, yo sabia que Ron estaba enamorado de mí desde cuarto curso, y también yo de él, pero en sexto se hizo novio de Padma Patil, y como yo estaba muy molesta y desilusionada comencé a pasar mas tiempo con Harry, hasta que salimos juntos a una visita a Hogsmeade, la pase genial, aunque no dejaba de compararlo con Ron, pues Harry es un poco mas serio, pero podía hablar sinceramente con él, cuando estuvimos de vuelta en Hogwarts lo bese, pero el me dijo que estaba enamorado de Ginny y pensaba decírselo, solo esperaba el momento adecuado, eso me dolió mucho, aunque tragándome mi orgullo le dije que no era nada, que no se preocupara por mi, ya el chico del que estaba enamorada y mi mejor amigo me había rechazado, y no quería saber nada mas del amor, una vez que salimos de Hogwarts continuamos con nuestra amistad, y poco a poco se dio la relación con Ron, desde hace dos años estamos juntos, pero mientras más me acercaba a Ron mas me distanciaba de Harry y mas lo echaba de menos, Ron se dio cuenta de esto pero nunca hizo algún comentario y se mostraba comprensivo ahora después de tanto tiempo no sé que es lo que me impide terminar de aceptarlo, no lo se y es desesperante, tal vez es que he idealizado a Harry, o tal vez lo amo, pero después pienso en Ron y no me imagino la vida sin el y siento que de seguir así se cansara de mi actitud y tal vez decida que no soy la persona que él esperaba. Termino con una voz apagada y con lagrimas apunto de brotar de sus ojos.  
  
-¿y que sientes cuando estas con Ron?  
  
- Es extraño, cuando estamos juntos no puedo pensar en nada mas, solo él esta en mis pensamientos, pero después, cuando estoy trabajando o a solas no sé... es como si faltara algo.  
  
-Hermione, yo sé que no pides mi ayuda profesional, pero como una de las mejores sicólogas del mundo muggle y mágico, te la voy a dar, tómalo como consejo de amiga, busca a Harry, conversa con él, no te presiones, solo platica y fíjate como te sientes en su compañía, piensa si en caso de que él te aceptara estarías dispuesta a perder a Ron y todo lo que tienes, tu sola conseguirás la respuesta.  
  
-pero Nataly he estado evitándolo por mucho tiempo, no creo poder soportar que me diga que es feliz y...  
  
-te sorprendería mucho todo lo que las personas pueden soportar y otras cosas que aunque son mas que obvias nos negamos rotundamente a querer verlas, a veces el orgullo pesa mas que el amor, y es cuando el corazón se confunde, haciéndonos sentir cosas que no existen, y nos escudamos en cualquier recuerdo, por insignificante que sea para evitar a toda costa que nos vuelvan a hacer daño.  
  
............................................................................ .....................  
  
-Hermione, ¡hola! ¿Cómo has estado?, Ginny Weasley abrió la puerta de la hermosa casa en la que vivía con Harry, para descubrir a la chica que le sonreía un tanto cohibida, pero estaba decida a hablar con Harry, tal vez su amiga tuviera razón, y cualquier cosa seria mejor que seguir soportando esa duda, que no la dejaba vivir, cuando paso descubrió a un pequeño con el pelo revuelto negro y con unas pequeñas pecas en su cara, sin duda el pequeño Daniel.  
  
-Que gusto verte. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos. La pelirroja le sonreía con la alegría reflejada en el rostro y para sorpresa de Hermione no había en su corazón un solo sentimiento en contra de Ginny, los celos que sentía cuando la veía de la mano de Harry habían desaparecido y hasta le sorprendió un poco la felicidad que le dio verla tan contenta con su pequeño.  
  
-Hola Ginny, yo.......vengo a ver a Harry  
  
-hummm que lastima, el aun no regresa, pero seguro lo encuentras en el ministerio, ya sabes que en estos días ha aumentado un poco el trabajo.  
  
-Bien, entonces creo que iré a buscarlo, gracias Ginny.  
  
Y salió apresuradamente de la casa, quería hacer lo que tuviera antes de que perdiera el valor. .......................................................................  
  
Sentada frente al chico de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello completamente revuelto Hermione se sentía como cuando estaban en el colegio pero faltaba Ron.................................... y como hacia falta.  
  
-Bien Harry.....yo......yo, este, no quiero que pienses que estoy loca por pedirte esto, y también puedes negarte a hacerlo, pero si aceptaras me harías un gran favor, así que........  
  
-Hemione ¿qué pasa? Me estas preocupando, ¿es acerca de Ron?, vamos habla  
  
-No, no es sobre Ron, bueno mas bien si, pero...... es que.....  
  
-Dime que es lo que quieres que haga, seguro que si puedo ayudarlos lo haré.  
  
-ok. Bien te lo diré, Harry quiero.....que...... yo .... yo quiero ..........que me beses.  
  
-¿QUÉ? Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, no creía que ella le pidiera algo así.  
  
-Pero Hermione no creo que.......  
  
-Vamos Harry no te lo pediría si no fuera absolutamente necesario, y lo es, te prometo que solo será esta vez y nunca mas volveremos a hablar de ello.  
  
-¿Estas segura de lo que me estas pidiendo?  
  
-Si, lo estoy, créeme que lo estoy.  
  
Harry no muy seguro de lo que hacia fue acercando su rostro hasta el de la chica y la beso, pero al separarse Hermione tenia una expresión de felicidad y comprensión en el rostro acto seguido abrazo a Harry, y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla.  
  
-Gracias Harry, gracias amigo.  
  
-un momento, ahora si me vas a explicar que fue todo esto.  
  
-nada Harry, veras, yo pensaba que estaba enamorada de ti, pero al besarte hoy sentí como si estuviera besando a un hermano, fue realmente muy extraño, pero gracias por todo, y ahora me voy, porque Ron regresa esta noche y quiero darle una sorpresa, Hermione esperaba a que Ron llamara a la puerta, pero no lo hizo, para variar esa vez no había perdido las llaves.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
ESO DUELE  
  
Hermione se froto los ojos todavía algo adormilada. La noche anterior había regresado Ron y ya sin ninguna duda supo que estaba enamorada de él, aun no se lo decía aunque en su corazón la verdad se había descubierto, siempre lo había amado, pero tenia miedo, un miedo tonto e irracional a perderlo, como en el colegio, cuando prefirió a Padma Patil que a ella pero ahora seria diferente Ron la amaba y ella también, se acomodo nuevamente contra el pecho del chico y abrazándolo se volvió a quedar dormida.  
  
Cuando Hermione despertó nuevamente se encontró sola en la enorme cama, y procedentes del salón se escuchaban voces, se levanto presurosa para ver que era lo que ocurría.  
  
Ron estaba recargado en la parte trasera de un sillón con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y miraba fijamente a la chimenea donde una cabeza flotaba entre las llamas y ambos hablaban seriamente.  
  
-Así es Weasley, Crabbe fue descubierto torturando muggles en Bulgaria, Thomas trato de detenerlo, pero Crabbe le lanzo un maleficio y escapo ahora Thomas esta en san mugo recuperándose, por suerte ya paso el peligro, pero han comenzado nuevamente los ataques y tú has sido asignado a este caso, tienes que partir hoy mismo.  
  
-esta bien Bennet, solo terminare algunos pendientes y paso al ministerio por la información. -Adiós Weasley y salúdame a tu linda chica.  
  
Ron aventó en son de broma un jarrón a la chimenea donde por suerte acababa de desaparecer el rostro de su superior Charles Bennet, jefe de Aurores. Y al dar vuelta descubrió a Hermione parada en la entrada del salón.  
  
-¿te vas tan pronto? Si apenas llegaste ayer.  
  
-si preciosa, lo se, pero solo serán un par de días y estaré de vuelta. Ahora tengo que apresurarme para salir al ministerio.  
  
Mientras Ron tomaba un baño Hermione volvió a la cama, últimamente estaba muy cansada.  
  
-¿qué te pasa linda, estas enferma? Ron salía del baño con el pelo aun húmedo y una tierna sonrisa, aunque sus ojos mostraban preocupación.  
  
-no, solo he sentido algunas molestias, pero no es nada.  
  
-hum, como nada, tienes que ir a San Mugo a que te revisen, y sin protestar le dijo mientras la besaba en la punta de la nariz. Ron se despidió de Hermione y partió hacia el ministerio.  
  
............................................................................ ............................................... Mucho rato después.  
  
Se que ya es muy tarde para darme cuenta  
Que será grande el dolor y tengo que aguantarme  
  
Que te tuve tan cerquita y que no supe valorarte  
  
Que tu amor se me escurre entre los dedos  
  
Que es inevitable este adiós oh no  
  
-me voy preciosa, cuídate mucho y recuerda que te amo, Ron se despedía de Hermione, estaba a punto de partir hacia Bulgaria.  
  
-Ron ¿te tienes que ir? Realmente no quería que se fuera, todo el día había tenido un extraño presentimiento, y una gran angustia oprimía su pecho.  
  
-Sabes que si, pero quita esa cara, pronto volveré.  
  
Hermione lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, no quería dejarlo ir, separándose un poco y mostrándole una enorme sonrisa lo jalo por la camisa hasta que junto sus labios con los de él en un cálido beso, y mirándolo directamente a los ojos y murmuro  
  
-Te amo Ron  
  
Ron abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y ya repuesto la cargo en vilo y comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación.  
  
-¿es verdad? ¿Escuche bien? Vuélvemelo a decir.  
  
-TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO, Y SIEMPRE TE AMARE.  
  
Sé que aunque te insista no vas a quedarte  
Que en tu pecho abri una herida difícil de sanar  
Que estas cansada de promesas  
  
De preguntas sin respuestas  
  
Que hoy se acaba nuestro amor  
Que es inevitable este adiós oh no.  
  
-¿Embarazada? Tú estas ¿qué?  
  
-Así es Nataly, apenas me confirmaron, últimamente me había sentido mal y fui a San Mugo, hoy me dieron los resultados.  
  
-¿ya lo sabe Ron?  
  
-No pero se lo diré mañana, cuando regrese, ayer cuando nos comunicamos me dijo que ya volvía. Se va a poner muy contento.  
  
-Felicidades amiga, wow un pequeño Weasley, eso si que hay que festejarlo.  
  
Al día siguiente cuando Hermione regreso de su trabajo comenzó a preparar todo para darle la noticia a Ron, muchas sorpresas en muy poco tiempo, pero ignoraba que aun había muchas por llegar y no eran muy agradables, la tarde pasaba y a cada momento Hermione se sentía más intranquila, nuevamente ese presentimiento, y Ron que no aparecía. Cuando tocaron a la puerta ya muy entrada la noche Hermione suspiro, seguramente seria Ron que no encontraba las llaves, como siempre.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, sintió un vértigo en el estomago, no era Ron, en su lugar Charles Bennet junto a Albus Dumbledore miraban con expresión sombría a Hermione quien no atinaba aun a reaccionar, definitivamente esto no estaba nada bien, cuando les indico que pasara, y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta aparecieron Harry Ginny, y los Padres de Ron con todos los chicos Weasley, y al final Nataly, su mejor amiga con aspecto preocupado. Ya todos juntos en el salón se hizo un incomodo silencio, que fue roto por la voz de Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Que fui yo quien se quedo con el intento de hacerte feliz  
Que no fue falta de amor, que son fracasos y derrotas  
Los que terminan esta historia.  
  
Y me duele porque te juro me soñé contigo eternamente  
Y hoy se muere con este adiós mi corazón, mi fe y mi buena suerte  
Y me duele porque no fallo el amor lo que me falto fue suerte  
  
Y tiempo para demostrar que para mí eres lo más importante  
  
-Hermione, creí que seria mejor que estuvieran todos juntos en este momento, lamento tener que darles esta noticia, pero es necesario que lo sepan.  
  
Hermione tomo asiento otra vez ese presentimiento volvía y esta vez con mas fuerza, ¿porque estaban todos en su casa?, eso no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, no noto cuando Nataly se sentó junto a ella y le tomo la mano para reconfortarla.  
  
Dumbledore continuo  
  
-Hoy por la mañana converse con los tres aurores enviados a Bulgaria a sofocar las agresiones de las que estaban siendo objeto los muggles de la zona, todo había salido bien, escaparon algunos de los lideres de los mortifagos pero como se logro atrapar a Goyle, Crabbe y Blaise pensamos que todo pararía ahí y se les dio la orden de regresar. Hasta ese momento la voz de Dumbledore se escuchaba neutral y su rostro no dejaba entrever nada, pero justo entonces se volvió directamente hacia Hermione y enseguida a la Sra. Weasley y prosiguió.  
  
-Desgraciadamente estábamos equivocados, cuando salieron del ministerio Búlgaro y se dirigían hacia el traslador que los traería de vuelta sufrieron una emboscada, una docena de mortifagos los ataco y cuando llegaron a auxiliarlos ya era demasiado tarde, solo encontraron polvo en el lugar donde debían estar los cuerpos.  
  
-lamento profundamente decirles esto pero Terry Boot, Adrian Moon y Ronald Weasley fallecieron en la emboscada.  
  
Hermione palideció completamente y al tratar de ponerse en pie se desplomo pesadamente sobre la alfombra, cuando despertó estaba en su alcoba, y desde el salón solo le llegaban murmullos apagados, aunque podía escuchar perfectamente los sollozos de la Sra. Weasley, y a su esposo tratando de confortarla, pero en realidad él no parecía estar mejor, no quería abrir los ojos, tal vez si se quedara así descubriría que todo había sido un error y al despertar Ron estaría a su lado, sonriéndole como solo él sabia hacerlo, pero no..... los sonidos no se apagaban al contrario se hacían mas nítidos escucho la voz de Harry,  
  
-Pero Dumbledore ¿es esto seguro? Es decir ¿cómo sabes que fueron ellos los que fallecieron? Pudieron ser incluso mortifagos.  
  
-lamentablemente no Harry, encontramos entre los restos esto, y a continuación le mostró algo a Harry, además esta la declaración de un grupo de muggles histéricos que desgraciadamente pasaban por ahí y vieron esa terrible escena, les relataron lo que les sucedió a los Aurores antes de que les borraran la memoria, aunque algunos huyeron y será muy difícil localizarlos para hacerlos olvidar. -no Harry no hay duda, fueron ellos, los mortifagos atacaron a los Aurores y a continuación fueron contra los muggles, en total fallecieron ocho personas, todas corrieron la misma suerte, sus cuerpos no estaban, solo arena, sin temor a equivocarme, esa es la nueva marca de los mortifagos.  
  
Pero a veces es así aunque pongas por delante al corazón  
Hoy he perdido a un gran amor  
Por que el destino no ayudo  
Y eso duele, y eso duele  
  
Hermione lloraba en silencio amargamente, no podía ser Ron no podía estar.............no él no podía....el destino no podía jugar con ellos de esa manera, no ahora, él no podía dejarla, tenían tantas cosas por hacer, tenia que decirle que iba a ser papá, demostrarle que lo amaba con toda el alma, tenían que envejecer juntos.... tenían que..............  
  
Que fui yo quien se quedo con el intento de hacerte feliz  
Que no fue falta de amor, que son fracasos y derrotas  
Los que terminan esta historia.  
Y me duele porque te juro me soñé contigo eternamente  
Y hoy se muere con este adiós mi corazón, mi fe y mi buena suerte  
Y me duele porque no fallo el amor lo que me falto fue suerte  
  
Y tiempo para demostrar que para mí eres lo más importante  
  
-Hermione, la voz de Nataly la sobresalto, estaba junto a ella mirándola apenada.  
  
-Nataly dime que no es verdad, por favor, necesito escucharlo, por favor, su voz apagada y triste se escucho en la habitación, mientras sollozaba atropelladamente.  
  
Lo siento Hermione, Nataly la abrazo y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tratando de tranquilizarla, pero el dolor de Hermione era muy grande, no podía parar de llorar, no podía creer eso, apenas el día anterior había hablado con él, eso tenia que ser un error, tenia que aparecer Ron, ya debería estar allí,  
  
-Sabes Nataly, le dije que lo amaba, y se puso feliz, Hermione sollozo pero continuo, él quería tener un bebé desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo no estaba muy segura, y pensaba decírselo hoy, decirle que seria papá y yo creía, nuevamente un sollozo le impidió continuar yo creía que se pondría feliz, y .....y me abrazaría y me diría que me amaba, y que pasaríamos mucho tiempo juntos, que estaríamos siempre juntos, falto tiempo Nataly, falto mucho tiempo, los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto, un llanto angustioso que no paro hasta muchas horas después, cuando cayo nuevamente en un intranquilo sueño en el que Ron se alejaba cada vez mas de ella mientras corría desesperada para alcanzarlo.  
  
Hermione no se entero de la desgarradora escena que había tenido lugar con la Sra. Weasley cuando ella se desmayo, ni los intentos de Harry por consolar a Ginny, ni las lagrimas que se escaparon de los ojos de un Dumbledore que trataba de reconfortarlos sin éxito.  
  
Al día siguiente se llevo a cabo una ceremonia en honor de los Aurores caídos a la que Hermione con la desaprobación de todos acudió, se veía débil y muy triste, parecía que si Nataly no la estuviera sosteniendo se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, pensaba que ya no le quedaban lagrimas para llorar, pero al escuchar a Dumbledore pronunciar el nombre de Ron gruesas gotas rodaron por su rostro, definitivamente les falto tiempo para ser felices.  
  
Pero a veces es así aunque pongas por delante al corazón  
Hoy he perdido a un gran amor  
Por que el destino no ayudo  
Y eso duele, y eso me duele.  
  
-Hermione, tienes que comer, vamos aunque sea poco  
  
Hermione volteo a ver a Nataly, y una idea cruzo por su mente.  
  
-Nataly, y si no hubiera sido Ron, ¿como saben que fue él?, pudo haber sido cualquiera.  
  
La chica estaba preparada para esa pregunta ya que ella misma, como Harry se la habían hecho a Dumbledore.  
  
-Lo siento Hermione, pero encontraron esto entre las cenizas, y le mostró el llavero de Ron, junto con su varita, la cual había sido rota y Dumbledore había llevado, Hermione los tomo en sus mano y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.  
  
La ultima esperanza que le quedaba se apago, había perdido a Ron, había perdido a su gran amor.  
  
Hola, si estas leyendo esto es que acabaste el capitulo, GRACIAS, se que es largo y muy triste, pero el proximo sera mas alegre y con muchas sorpresas. Dejame REVIEW porfa. Acepto de todo. 


	3. Pensando en tí

HOLA, Hola. Otra vez yo, y muy pero muy contenta por los reviews que me llegaron, muchas gracias a todos, de verdad que alegran mis dias, bueno, a  
lo que va.  
  
Tercer capitulo, una disculpa a todas si las hago esperar, solo que aun no tengo la historia escrita y como llevo dos a la vez trato de actualizarlas  
en la misma semana (mientes tan bien y duele verte) (ya se que es  
publicidad, pero....espero que las lean).  
  
REVIEWS.  
  
Skgirlfan: que bueno que lo leiste, y mucho mejor que te gusto, gracias, aquí el tercer capitulo.  
  
Melania Weasley: la esperaza es lo ultimo que muere, aquí se disipan las dudas, espero que te guste el cap. Un beso.  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Hola, sip, el consuelo que le queda a Hermione es que le dijo que lo amaba, este es un poco menos triste, espero que te guste. Y gracias.  
  
emilywolen: Hola, si, creo que fue demasiado triste, pero este no lo es tanto, saludos y gracias.  
  
Merodeadora_chii: hola, si pobre, pero por lo menos Hermione tendra un bebé para recordarlo, malo si lo perdiera......no, no es cierto, ojala que te guste el cap. Saludos.  
  
Carla morguendorffer: Hola, espero que los sig. Tambien te gusten , este es un poco mas alegre y aquí te dejo otro cap. Saludos.  
  
SaKuRa-wEn: gracias, gracias, aquí el sig. Capitulo, saludos.  
  
Kat: hola, si, este es mas alegre, bueno algo.......¿pero apoco no somos asi de complicados?, espero que este te guste, saludos y gracias.  
  
laura_malfoy: en este casi todos estan contentos...... y me alegra que te haya hecho llorar,(a mi tambien). Gracias. (por cierto eres la misma laura del fic Duele verte). Mil saludos.  
  
Azkaban: Hola, aquí el tercer capitulo, antes de la semana, espero que te guste, un beso y gracias por leer.  
  
Karo: me encanto tu review, se que es muy triste, pero este ya no lo es tanto, (luche con mi gemela malvada, para hacerlo mas alegre y gane), mil gracias por tus comentarios, y espero que este te guste. besos.  
  
Lil Granger: creo que si fue muy triste ¿verdad?, pero me alegro que te haya gustado, este cap. Despeja algunas dudas, ojala te guste y espero no haber tardado mucho. Saludos.  
  
Karla (´Mione: Hola, gracias, yo tampoco se si es fic o song fic, es solo que al oir las canciones te provocan tantas cosas que.... bueno en fin. Si, las cosas mejoran un poco, espero que te guste, y he aquí el tercer cap. Saluditos.  
  
Dorme Abercrombie: Hola, yo tambien espero que todo salga bien, (encadene a mi gemela mala para que no haga travesuras), por lo pronto este es mas alegre, espero que te guste, besos.  
  
Karlasku: ¿la pasaste muy mal?, pero quedo un rayito de esperanza, dicen que cada bebé trae su torta bajo el brazo y a Hermione le traera felicidad, espero que te guste este cap. Besos.  
  
Los personajes y lugares, exepto Nataly, Isabelle y la bebé pertenecen a J.K. yo aunque desee y desee que me los done solo los tomo prestados.  
  
Pensando en ti  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Pensando en ti, recordándote Descubro cada amanecer  
  
Sintiéndote mas y más en mí Espero al sol mas de una vez  
Y sucede que este tiempo sin amor me hizo saber  
Que aunque exista otro camino va llenándose mi fe  
Pensando en ti.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Un nuevo día, Hermione se despertó temprano como era su costumbre, y al tratar de darse vuelta en la enorme cama el bulto de su vientre se lo impidió.  
  
-hummmm, bebé, necesitamos que ya salgas, que tu mamita ya esta muy cansada, y además ya se le olvido lo que es dormir sobre su estomago. Decía con dulzura, mientras se frotaba el voluminoso vientre y sentía con gran alegría suaves pataditas, siempre ocurría en las mañanas y también cuando le hablaba sobre su padre, sobre Ron.  
  
Ron..... Hacia ya casi ocho meses desde aquella fatídica noche en la que Dumbledore y Charles Bennet fueran a su casa para decirles lo ocurrido. Hermione no se acostumbraba a su ausencia, cuando despertaba por las madrugadas buscaba el calor de su cuerpo, pero ya no estaba, solo el espacio frió en la cama, donde solía estar él, como le hacia falta, meses atrás había sentido que algo muy frágil se rompía en su interior, y no podría vivir sin su amor, pero fue precisamente ese amor el que la saco a flote, la certeza de que en cualquier lugar al que Ron hubiera ido siempre se encontraría junto a ella, en el fondo de su corazón sabia que nunca la abandonaría, que pasara lo que pasara siempre estarían juntos los tres.  
  
Una nueva patadita la saco de sus pensamientos, gracias al bebé afrontaba la falta de Ron, el saber que vendría a su vida un pedacito de él y de ella misma, que la historia de amor que vivieron juntos había sido bendecida con un pequeño que estaría con ella para darle fuerzas y ayudarse mutuamente a recorrer el camino que aun les faltaba. Ahora, cuando pensaba en Ron ya no sentía esa desolación de los primeros días, se sentía llena de fuerzas y de fe, de fe en el futuro, en el que tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Como entender lo que pasa en mí, después que ayer te pregunte  
  
Si había en ti amor, dijiste no, es algo extraño pero no  
Y resulta que mi alma sigue igual, formando tu figura  
Hallando en tu sonrisa la felicidad.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hermione desayunaba poco después, ese día tendría la ultima visita a San Mugo para revisar la marcha del embarazo, iría con Nataly, que había estado a su lado en todo momento apoyándola y escuchándola, y mas tarde pasaría con la familia Weasley, que no cabían en si de emoción y orgullo, no podían esperar a que naciera el hijo de Ron.  
  
Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta seguido de un chasquido y un grito, Hermione sonrió, con seguridad Fred había asustado a Nataly al aparecerse por sorpresa como era su costumbre, se apresuro a abrir, no quería que Fred resultara mas lastimado de lo debido, así era Nataly, una chica de carácter, sobre todo con él, y Hermione sospechaba el motivo.  
  
-....como la gente normal.  
  
-Nataly ¿cuando entenderás que no somos normales?, somos Weasley y además magos.  
  
- ¿a si? Pues nunca he visto a Bill ni Charlie comportarse así, y mucho menos a Percy.  
  
-¿Quién? Percy, Si, tienes razón aunque siempre he creído que es adoptado, algún día conseguiré las pruebas para..  
  
Pero no termino de decir para que, pues la puerta se abrió y sonriendo le cedió el paso a Nataly entrando detrás suyo.  
  
-Fred, que gusto verte, hace mucho que no me honrabas con tu presencia. Dijo Hermione en tono de broma, aproximadamente nueve, o diez horas, ¿cierto?  
  
-si, cierto, hubiera venido antes, pero mamá aun no terminaba los panecillos e insistía que las cinco de la mañana no es una hora apropiada para las visitas, y añidio con el tono mas serio que pudo. -creo que deberíamos hablar con ella.  
  
-¿panecillos Weasley? Nataly no pudo evitar preguntar a la vez que sus ojos brillaban.  
  
-Sip, los auténticos e inigualables panecillos Weasley. La voz de Fred rebosaba de orgullo.  
  
-yo casi terminaba de desayunar, pero siempre puedo comer uno, o dos, o tres panecillos, de pende de cuantos hayas traído Fred. Dijo Hermione  
  
Un rato y muchisisimos panecillos después los tres platicaban tranquilamente a la mesa.  
  
-mmm podría comer panecillos toda mi vida, dijo Nataly frotándose el estomago, completamente plano  
  
-ya sabes que mamá tiene preferencia por la familia con lo que respecta a los panecillos, aunque si tu quisieras podrías formar parte de ella, dijo Fred mirándola significativamente.  
  
-no, no creo, además es más sencillo si vengo a visitar a Hermione y le pido algunos. Su voz sonaba normal aunque un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, estaba enamorada de Fred, pero sabia que este era un donjuán y no quería ser una mas de sus conquistas.  
  
-Hermione, la cita es alas 11:30 así que será mejor que nos demos prisa.  
  
-bien, bien chicas pues me voy, Fred hizo una graciosa reverencia, y se despidió de Hermione con un beso en la mejilla, cuando hacia lo propio con Nataly el chico volteo rápidamente el rostro besándola suavemente en los labios, le guiño un ojo y desapareció antes de que tuviera tiempo de lanzarle un hechizo.  
  
Hermione solo sonrió y entro a la habitación por su bolso, esos dos seguramente terminarían juntos ojalá y que con mejor suerte, tomo un portarretrato de la mesita de noche, era una foto de Ron, en ella mostraba elegantemente la insignia que lo calificaba como auror, y le sonreía, al mirar la fotografía sus ánimos se renovaron, siempre le había hecho feliz verlo sonreír aun en fotografía seguía haciéndolo.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Pensar en ti, pensar en ti  
Seria más hermoso oír tu voz  
Viajar al cielo ilusionada y regresar enamorada de mi amor  
Pero puedo seguir estando solo así Pensando en ti  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-muy bien, señora, si mis cálculos no fallan esta misma semana podrá tener a su bebé en brazos.  
  
-¿por fin quiere saber que es?  
  
-no, quisiera que fuera una sorpresa.  
  
-ho, vamos Hermy, que nos diga, ya quiero saber que es.¿Cómo quieres que compre ropita? ¿Y la cuna? ¿Y los juguetes? Y pañales, cuentos y............  
  
-Hay Nataly, eres igualita a Ron, esta bien doctor, ¿Qué es?  
  
El doctor sonrió. Tenia meses haciendo la misma pregunta y por fin Nataly había convencido a su amiga.  
  
-es una pequeña, una saludable pequeña.  
  
El día había sido agotador, Nataly la llevo a un millón de tiendas y compro lo que según dijo se debía adquirir a lo largo de nueve meses, después en casa de los Weasley algo similar había ocurrido, pero con el nombre, que si Cleopatra, Andrea, Atenea, Amy, Josephine, Valery y la ultima sugerencia de George Casiopea, no se pudieron poner de acuerdo.  
  
Por fin regreso a casa cansada pero contenta, después de un rato cayo en un apacible sueño, estaba en medio de un bosque, podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros y el tibio aire soplando, en sus pies descalzos la hierba se sentía suave y cálida, no alcanzaba a ver nada, pues una densa niebla cubría el horizonte, pero no tenia miedo, había en ese lugar tanta paz y tranquilidad que no cabía lugar para el temor, escucho pasos y pudo sentir claramente una presencia.  
  
-Hermione. Una dulce voz se escucho y de pronto como si la bruma desapareciera pudo verlo, era Ron y sonreía.  
  
-¿Ron? Quería correr hacia él pero sus piernas no se lo permitían.  
  
-¿Cómo estas preciosa?  
  
Su voz, cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto lo extrañaba, su mirada, sus caricias, sus besos...  
  
-Ron yo... Te extraño.  
  
-Yo también linda, no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo, solo quiero decirte que te amo y que siempre estaré contigo.  
  
De pronto fue como si sus piernas volvieran a la vida y en un instante se encontró a su lado lo abrazo aferrándose a su cuerpo, y sintió como Ron depositaba un suave beso en su frente.  
  
-Ron, vamos a ser papás, tendremos una bebé, ¿te gusta? Y volteo a mirarlo a los ojos, seguía sonriendo. -Te amo Ron.  
  
Despertó sintiéndose tranquila y contenta, no sabia si había sido un sueño o realmente era Ron, pero en su alma rebosaba una felicidad que no sentía desde el ultimo día que lo viera, miro el reloj, aun era de madrugada y sonriendo se volvió a quedar dormida.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Y resulta que mi alma sigue igual formando tu figura  
  
Hallando en tu sonrisa la felicidad.........  
  
***********************************************************  
  
-Sí, la cuna por aquí, por favor, el cambiador aquí, -perfecto.  
  
Hermione veía como poco a poco el enorme montón de cosas a la puerta del cuarto del bebe tomaba forma, Nataly era una excelente decoradora y Fred un ayudante invaluable, pues a pesar de las ordenes más absurdas y repetitivas no chistaba y obedecía sin replicar, dudaba que lo hiciera con alguien mas que no fuera ella.  
  
-el cuadro, a la derecha, no a la izquierda, un poco mas arriba, no, al centro, ahí, genial, quedo perfecto. Fred sonrió, sugirió arreglar todo con magia pero Nataly se empeño en hacerlo a la manera muggle, y no le pareció mala idea, así durarían mas y pasaría mas tiempo con ella, algo tenia esa chica que la hacia irresistible, tal vez su cabellera rubia, o su cara de ángel o ese cuerpo.......  
  
-Fred ¿qué piensas? La voz de Nataly lo saco de sus fantasías.  
  
-¿quieres que te lo diga? Su vos sonaba divertida a lo que Nataly rápidamente cambio de tema, no le gustaba ser el blanco de sus comentarios, la ponía nerviosa, se sentía como una chiquilla de dieciséis y su primer amor.  
  
-Hermione fue por jugo y bocadillos.  
  
De pronto se escucho un estruendo de platos proveniente de la cocina y enseguida un grito de Hermione.  
  
-Nat, Fred, el bebé.............ya va a nacer.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Pensar en ti, pensar en ti  
Seria más hermoso oír tu voz  
Viajar al cielo ilusionada, y regresar enamorada de mi amor  
  
Pero puedo seguir estando solo así  
  
Pensando en ti  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A muchos kilómetros de ahí.  
  
En un hospital muggle una hermosa joven de cabello negro y profundos ojos azules caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones, mientras saludaba a su paso a las enfermeras, pacientes y uno que otro doctor.  
  
-Hola Marian, ¿cómo estas? La joven enfermera miró a la chica que se acercaba.  
  
-Hola Isabelle, ¿ya comienza tu turno?  
  
-si, voy con el paciente del 319, quiero ver como sigue  
  
La chica la miro con un poco de pena, hacia mas de siete meses que había llegado ese paciente y no se notaba mejoría en él, Isabelle era la única persona que lo visitaba, y como enfermera se encargaba de mantener la habitación en buen estado y llevar rosas, para adornar el cuarto y hacer sentir bien al paciente según decía.  
  
Entro a la habitación y sonriendo se encamino hacia los ventanales, era casi medio día y el sol estaba inusualmente brillante, abrió las cortinas para que entrara la luz y comenzó a canturrear una canción mientras cambiaba el agua del florero, afuera en la ventana un ruiseñor comenzó a cantar, llenando la habitación con su bella melodía, Isabelle se acerco a la cama del paciente.  
  
-¿cuándo despertaras bello durmiente? ¿Habrás dejado a alguien solo, una novia, una esposa quizás? ¿Podrás contarme alguna vez tu historia?.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Hermione se dejo caer en la cama agotada, y el llanto de un bebé se escucho, ella también lloraba, pero de felicidad, al fin tendría a la pequeña en sus brazos, pensó en Ron en lo dichoso y orgulloso que se sentiría en esos momentos si pudiera ver a su hija, sonrió y escucho a lo lejos la hermosa melodía de un ruiseñor.  
  
Una enfermera se acerco ya con la pequeña envuelta en una manta y la puso en sus brazos, era tan chiquita y tan bella, una fina pelusa de cabello rojo cubría su cabeza, toda una Weasley, la tomo en sus brazos y la beso en la frente, si tan solo Ron pudiera verla.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Isabelle acomodo la sabana que cubría al joven paciente y se sentó en la cama, siguiendo un impulso le acaricio el rojo cabello y bajo la mano hasta la mejilla, era muy apuesto, pero no sabia si despertaría, de pronto un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo, el chico abrió los ojos mirándola fijamente, castaños, eso había pensado. Una voz ronca se escucho en la habitación  
  
-¿quién eres tu?  
  
Por fin después de mas de siete meses el paciente del cuarto 319 despertaba.  
  
Y afuera un ruiseñor seguía cantando.  
  
Hola otra vez, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, si es asi, dejame un review, y si no tambien, porfa, acepto todas las criticas.  
  
Espero que se hayan pasado una feliz navidad, y por si las dudas Feliz inicio de año, espero subir antes el sig. Capitulo, pero no queria dejarlo pasar. Mis mejores deseos para todas. 


	4. El comienzo

Los personajes principales pertenecen a JK, Yo solo hago esto por entretenimiento y matar la espera de los libros restantes.  
  
Hola a todas, les presento este capitulo, es un poco mas calmado que los anteriores, pero es la introducción para que Edward recupere la memoria, así que los siguientes van a tener mas acción, espero que les guste, y si no ya saben acepto quejas, sugerencias y de todo. Saludos y muchas gracias por leerme.  
  
La parte divertida.  
  
REVIEWS.  
  
PaMe-LiTa  
  
Hola pame, aquí esta el sig. Y sip. Es que yo no podría matar a Ron, creo que hacerlo sufrir si un poco. Gracias por la recomendación, hoy la comienzo a leer. Espera mi Rev. Feliz año.  
  
Melania Weasley.  
  
Que bueno que estés feliz, ya solo falta que se reencuentren, aquí esta el cap. Saludos y feliz año, aunque un poco atrasado.  
  
irantzu:  
  
Hola que bueno que te gusto, espero que este también, aunque es un poco mas tranquilito. Besos. Happy new year.  
  
Dorme abercrombie:  
  
Hola, Feliz año, espero que te la hayas pasado genial y este año sea mucho mejor. Gracias por lo del cap. Aquí esta el sig. Yo también espero que Ron conozca pronto a su bebé y vuelva a ver a Hermione. Besos.  
  
Merodeadora_Chii:  
  
HOLA si, es RONNIE, pero el aun no lo sabe aunque muy pronto.....y lo de la niña, es porque Ginny ya tiene un niño y además las niñas somos mas tiernas, imagínate la emoción de Ron si fuera su primera palabra papá.... Feliz año nuevo.  
  
Azkaban:  
  
Hola, upsss, Isabelle aprecia mucho a Ron por algo que se dice en este cap. Ademas ella es buena y agradecida, ayuda a Ron, prometo hacer lo posible por que no pase nada. Y aquí el cap. FELIZ FELIZ FELIZ AÑO. BESOS.  
  
Kat:  
  
Hola, lo siento, pero con el cierre de año, y fiestas y todo no pude subirlo antes, aunque es un poco mas largo, espero que te guste. Besos y FELIZ AÑO 2004.  
  
Lil Granger:  
  
Si, Ronnie no podía morir, es el conse. Y no creo que tarde mucho en volver con ellas, todo es cuestión de que se acuerde. Aquí esta el capitulo, saludos y besos. Feliz año, no me cansare de desearlo.  
  
Skgirlfan:  
  
Hola, sorry viví engañada estos últimos años, siempre creí que los ojos de Ron eran castaños, wow azules, ahora me gusta mas, una pregunta, ¿cómo lo supiste? Y de Isabelle ella es muy buena, aunque no lo crean además lo aprecia mucho por algo que hizo por ella, y no creo que tengan nada que ver, al menos yo nos obligare, aquí esta el nombre de la bebé Emily sophia Weasley Granger. Espero que te guste porque a mi me encanto. Saludos y feliz año nuevo.  
  
JaNy:  
  
Hola, espero que te haya gustado el seg. Cap. Es mi favorito, aunque es muy triste, pero mejor que también te guste el tercero, aquí esta el siguiente. Espero tu review para que me digas que te pareció. Saludos y feliz año.  
  
Por ultimo antes de llegar al cap.  
  
Dejo esta canción de Luis Miguel, no tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero como es muy bonita me gustaría recomendárselas, si tienen un poquitin de tiempo escúchenla.  
  
Saludos y ahora si.....................  
  
AHORA QUE TE VAS. Luis miguel.  
  
Ahora que te vas que no estarás conmigo Recuerda en las mañanas abrigarte Todo el tiempo de cuidarte que eres fácil de enfermar No vivas cosas locas esas que en ti hacen estragos Si sales a la calle te me cuidas de los vagos Si un día vas al mar acuérdate de mi.  
  
Ahora que te vas a tu pareja dile Que estas acostumbrada a ver la luna Y de flores no hay ninguna que no haya sido de ti  
  
Ahora que te vas me dejas tu suspiro que es de mi El alma que en un beso yo te di te la puedes llevar Que al fin y al cabo siempre fue de ti  
  
Ahora que te vas me guardas una noche para mi Llorándote en mi almohada pienso en ti Ahora que te vas, ahora que no estarás aquí.  
  
Ahora que te vas me dejas tu suspiro que es de mi El alma que en un beso yo te di te la puedes llevar Que al fin y al cabo siempre fue de ti  
  
Ahora que te vas me guardas una noche para mi Llorándote en mi almohada pienso en ti Ahora que te vas, ahora que no estarás aquí.  
  
CAPITULO IV  
  
EL COMIENZO.  
  
¿-Quién eres? ¿Eres un ángel?  
  
Isabelle abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida de ver de pronto al joven despertar como si solo hubiera estado durmiendo, y sin responder salió de la habitación en busca del doctor.  
  
-¿Cómo? ¿Ya despertó?  
  
-Así es doctor, abrió los ojos y me pregunto quien era yo  
  
-¿le respondió?  
  
-no, me tomo por sorpresa y no pude decir nada  
  
-es mejor enfermera, hasta no ver su estado y saber quien es no es prudente decir nada.  
  
Isabelle y el doctor se dirigieron a la habitación del paciente, y lo encontraron sentado en la cama con la mirada perdida.  
  
El doctor comenzó a hacer anotaciones en su tabla e Isabelle acerco unos cuantos instrumentos médicos en una pequeña cómoda.  
  
-y bien me puede decir su nombre  
  
el joven miro alrededor, después a la chica y por ultimo su mirada quedo fija en el doctor  
  
-Pensé que tal vez usted me lo podría decir  
  
-¿no recuerda quien es?  
  
-no  
  
-¿ni porque esta aquí?  
  
-no  
  
-¿tiene idea de que año es este?  
  
-no  
  
-enfermera, podría traerme por favor algunos libros y revistas  
  
-claro doctor, la chica Salió y regreso a los pocos minutos con varias revistas, libros, una calculadora y un bolígrafo.  
  
-aquí tiene doctor.  
  
el doctor termino de examinar al paciente, tomo una revista y se la extendió  
  
-¿Podría decirme que dice aquí. ?  
  
El joven la tomo en sus manos y lentamente sus ojos fueron recorriendo el papel, poco a poco comenzó a leer sin equivocaciones y con perfecta fluidez.  
  
-muy bien, ahora ¿podría escribir lo que le voy a decir?, Le paso un cuaderno y el bolígrafo, el chico los tomo y los miraba curioso.  
  
-¿Cómo funcionan?  
  
Isabelle abrió el cuaderno en una pagina limpia lo doblo tomo el bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir, para que el chico viera el funcionamiento  
  
-¿y la tinta?  
  
-¿Cómo la tinta?  
  
-si, para mojar el bolígrafo  
  
-oh, no la tinta esta dentro de este tubito. Mira.  
  
Un poco dudoso el chico tomo el bolígrafo entre sus manos y lo apoyo en el cuaderno, el doctor comenzó a decir una serie de palabras y él a deslizar la pluma sobre el papel, todo lo escribió perfectamente.  
  
-muy bien, ahora la calculadora enfermera por favor. La chica le dio la calculadora al paciente y este la vio completamente confundido.  
  
-¿para que es?  
  
-para hacer operaciones.  
  
-yo, no se como funciona  
  
La chica la prendió y comenzó a explicarle el funcionamiento, pero el paciente parecía no haber utilizado una jamás.  
  
-trate de hacer esta operación, 127 X 8 el chico tomo la calculadora  
  
-no, no sé utilizarla, pero le puedo dar el resultado, son 1016  
  
El doctor continuo diciéndole cantidades y todas las dijo correctamente, era un caso extraño, no había olvidado nada, salvo su identidad.  
  
-lo encuentro perfectamente bien, solo tendrá que quedarse un par de días en observación y después podrá irse, -enfermera, creo que usted es la mas indicada para ayudar al paciente, cuéntele lo que sepa, tal vez sea posible que recuerde algo.  
  
-claro doctor.  
  
El doctor salió, dejándolos solos, la chica volteo y le sonrió al joven.  
  
-he esperado siete meses para poder agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, y ahora que has despertado no se como empezar.  
  
-¿sabes quien soy yo?  
  
-no, pero puedo contarte lo que ocurrió el día del accidente.  
  
-por favor, hazlo, pero antes ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?.  
  
La joven enfermera sonrió y estiro la mano para estrechar la del chico  
  
-claro, mi nombre es Isabelle Derrency. Las manos se soltaron, la joven acerco una silla a la cama del paciente y comenzó a hablar.  
  
-todo ocurrió hace siete meses, salimos en una excursión a conocer lo que se decía era un bosque mágico, con hadas, cascadas, entradas secretas, en fin cosas así, llegamos y el paisaje era realmente encantador, los pájaros, las flores, el agua cristalina, todo, todo era hermoso un día inolvidable, ya cuando regresábamos con la caravana que nos esperaba para partir escuchamos gritos a lo lejos, y chispas, muchas chispas empezaron a brotar entre los árboles, mi esposo y mi hermano junto con un grupo de personas corrieron para ver si podían ayudar con algo, yo esperaba con mi hijo a prudente distancia, cuando comenzaron a escucharse gritos, mi hijo se soltó de mi mano y comenzó a correr hacia su padre, que ya regresaba, de pronto un hombre encapuchado salió de entre los árboles y le disparo a mi esposo, el cayo al suelo y su cuerpo se convirtió en cenizas................ el encapuchado se giro hacia mi pequeño que había comenzado a llorar al no ver a su papá, el hombre murmuro unas palabras y un rayo salió de un tipo de artefacto y se dirigía al niño, antes de que alcanzara a tocarlo apareciste tú, y desviaste el rayo, no se como pero mi pequeño quedo de pronto entre ustedes dos, el niño comenzó a caminar hacia ti, y el hombre lanzo nuevamente otro ataque, tu lo hiciste caer y parecía que había quedado inconsciente, pero de pronto se levanto, un hilillo de sangre corría por su rostro y le disparo a mi hijo............. en el ultimo momento te arrojaste para protegerlo y el rayo te pego en la espalda, el encapuchado se desplomo y yo corrí hacia ustedes, estabas justamente donde cayo mi esposo.............. unos segundos después apareció mi hermano, tú aun abrazabas a mi hijo, pero estabas inconsciente, tome al niño y mi hermano te alzo sobre la espalda, y corrimos lo mas rápido que pudimos, pues los gritos se acercaban cada vez mas, después...  
  
La voz se le quebró varias veces durante el relato, y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas, pero aun pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa, al mirar que el joven pelirrojo le tomaba la mano tratando de reconfortarla.  
  
-después..llegamos a casa, pero como no despertabas te trajimos a este hospital, nunca supimos que había ocurrido realmente, los doctores decían que estabas perfectamente bien de salud pero no despertabas, y cuando fueron al lugar de lo ocurrido no encontraron nada, nadie se dio cuenta del accidente, no había pistas, ni gente, ni siquiera indicios de fuego, nada, no estaba el cuerpo de mi esposo, no quedaba nada.  
  
-aquí has pasado los últimos siete meses de tu vida, La joven tomo las manos del paciente entre las suyas.  
  
-gracias por haber salvado a mi hijo, aun a costa de tu vida. Las lagrimas corrían libremente por su rostro. -de verdad, muchas gracias.  
  
************************************  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió entrando Fred y Nataly visiblemente emocionados, y presurosos se acercaron a la cama.  
  
-¡que linda!, ¿puedo cargarla?  
  
-claro Nataly,  
  
La chica la tomo con sumo cuidado, el bebé dormía placidamente, Fred se coloco detrás de Nataly y observaba con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
-Fred  
  
-hummmm  
  
-¿le avisaste a tu mamá?  
  
La cara de Fred sufrió una transformación surgida del pánico, había olvidado por completo informarle a su madre, no quería ni pensar lo que le diría.  
  
-ouch, ahora vengo, y salió presuroso a buscar una chimenea libre.  
  
A los pocos minutos llego la Sra. Weasley junto con su esposo y George, un poco mas atrasados Percy, Ginny y Harry, todos contentos y con infinidad de juguetes flores y peluches, al final entro Fred aun con el rostro rojo y lo mas alejado de la Sra. Weasley, volteo a ver a Nataly y al mirar que le sonreía se acerco a ella cuando le entregaba la bebé a la Sra. Weasley.  
  
-¿quienes serán sus padrinos?, pregunto Ginny, mientras alzaba al pequeño Dan para que viera a su nueva primita.  
  
Hermione volteo a mirar a Fred y Nataly que se encontraban organizando el enorme montón de regalos traídos para la pequeña Weasley, sonrió le gustaba mucho esa pareja y después mirando nuevamente a Ginny dijo  
  
-me gustaría muchísimo que fuera Fred y Nataly.  
  
Todos los ojos voltearon a ver a los dos chicos que se habían quedado completamente petrificados con un peluche en cada mano, poco a poco sus ojos se encontraron y voltearon hacia Hermione, arrojaron los peluches al aire, se abrazaron y comenzaron a dar vueltas aun abrazados.  
  
-humm, humm, Percy los saco de su celebración y los dos completamente rojos se soltaron y avanzaron donde Hermione.  
  
-¿De verdad quieres que nosotros dos?  
  
-si, me encantaría que aceptaran  
  
-claro que aceptamos ¿verdad Nataly?  
  
-si, aceptamos encantados.  
  
Fred se acerco hasta Percy que en ese momento cargaba a la pequeña.  
  
-con permiso Percy, y tomo a la pequeña, esta nena será toda una Weasley y no nos conviene que se le pegue algo tuyo, ja, ja, toda una bromista, y llenara la casa de arañas y probara los invent..  
  
-Fred. Un coro de voces lo hizo callar.  
  
**********************************************  
  
-bien, solo firme esta hoja y lo daré de alta, su estado de salud es inmejorable, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que recupere la memoria.  
  
-¿cree que tarde mucho?  
  
-no sé cuanto en realidad, pueden ser días o meses, pero en su caso no podemos asegurar que la recupere completamente, no había tratado un caso semejante en todo el tiempo que tengo de medico, pero esperemos que sea pronto.  
  
-Gracias doctor, el chico estrecho su mano con el medico, y este salió dejándolo con Isabelle.  
  
-¿que piensas hacer?  
  
-no lo sé, no conozco a nadie, y no tengo a donde ir.  
  
-en quince minutos termina mi turno, si tú quieres te puedes quedar en mi casa, mientras encuentras algo mejor.  
  
-gracias Isabelle, pero no me conoces, no sabes si soy peligroso, o malo, o cualquier otra cosa.  
  
-no, no lo sé pero salvaste a mi hijo, eso no te lo pago con nada, por mi causa perdiste la memoria y siete meses de tu vida además si no estas cómodo puedes irte cuando quieras.  
  
-Gracias Isabelle.  
  
-ahora creo que lo mejor será buscarte un nombre, porque ya no puedo seguirte llamando el paciente del 319 ¿verdad?.  
  
-no, creo que ya no puedes, pero no se me ocurre como llamarme  
  
-veamos el calendario y el nombre festejado de hoy será tu nombre provisional.  
  
-me parece bien  
  
-veamos.................. ¿te gusta Edward?  
  
-Edward, ummm no me dice nada pero si, creo que Edward sirve.  
  
-entonces Edward, salgo en algunos minutos, me esperas en la puerta de recepción.  
  
Caminaban por un parque cercano, hacia ya tres semanas que Edward saliera del hospital y aun no recordaba su pasado, Gaél el hijo de tres años de Isabelle corría alrededor suyo mientras compraban helados.  
  
-tal vez eres del servicio secreto, o detective, o mago.  
  
-¿mago?, vamos Isabelle, es más fácil que sea detective, además seria ideal, así podría descubrir yo mismo mi identidad perdida.  
  
-ja, ja, muy gracioso, pues la túnica que traías es muy extraña, y esas monedas que resultaron ser de oro, en mi vida las había visto.  
  
-pero gracias a ellas estoy viviendo cómodamente, claro en tu casa, pero pienso invertirlas en algo, mientras recupero la memoria.  
  
-si, creo que eso esta bien.  
  
-y con seguridad no eres de este país, al igual que yo hablas perfectamente el Ingles, así que talvez Gran Bretaña.  
  
-no lo sé, pero ¿qué tal si el pasado que he perdido es peor de lo que puedo crear de ahora en adelante?  
  
-es una posibilidad, pero no puedes negar que tuviste una vida antes y talvez alguien aun te esta esperando, una novia o una esposa, madre, padre hermanos, hijos talvez.  
  
-no lo creo, si fuera así, ¿por qué nadie me busco? ¿Cómo te olvidas tan fácil de alguien amado?  
  
-sabes que no es fácil hacerlo, tal vez pensaron que estabas muerto, el tiempo no se detiene, aunque suene cruel la vida sigue con o sin nosotros.  
  
-lo sé Isabelle, pero es desesperante no saber a donde perteneces, que nadie te espere, no poder confiar, buscar una cara amiga y solo encontrar extraños a tu alrededor, es frustrante.  
  
La chica miraba a Edward fijamente imaginaba por lo que estaba pasando, se sentía culpable por eso, y trataba de reconfortarlo, de hacerlo sentir apoyado y comprendido, con una mano estrecho la suya y con la otra le acaricio la mejilla.  
  
-sabes que puedes contar conmigo, y si tú quieres puedes formar parte de nuestra familia, a Gaél le agradas y espero que él te agrade a ti.  
  
Edward cubrió con su mano la de Isabelle que aun continuaba en su mejilla y le sonrió, ella era como una luz en medio de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.  
  
-Gracias Isabelle.  
  
La chica se aparto y volteando el rostro teñido de un leve rubor miro al pequeño Gaél.  
  
- será mejor que regresemos ya a comenzado a hacer frió.  
  
Edward cargo al pequeño en hombros e iniciaron el regreso a casa.  
  
*****************************************  
  
-Hermione, ¿te ayudo en algo?  
  
-si Nat., ponle el vestidito a Emily, mientras yo termino de arreglarme, ¿ya llego Fred?.  
  
-si, llegamos juntos, está afuera organizando las mesas junto con Charlie y Bill.  
  
-¿ya te aprendiste el nombre de la bebé?, Porque tienes que decirlo después de que la bauticemos.  
  
-claro que ya me lo aprendí, ¿que crees que soy, una madrina desnaturalizada? ¿o que?.  
  
-tranquila, espero que Fred también se lo haya aprendido.  
  
-Hermione tienes mas de tres semanas repitiéndolo y aun esperas que lo olvidemos, ¿no será que a la que se le olvida es a ti?  
  
-listo, Emily esta reluciente, y ya solo falta que lleguen los invitados y entre el padrino.  
  
La ceremonia fue corta y emotiva, finalmente los padrinos presentaron a la pequeña Emily Sophia Weasley Granger. Que observaba fijamente a su padrino, y cuando el tío Percy la tomo en brazos comenzó a llorar.  
  
-queremos hacer un brindis, la voz del padrino Fred Weasley resonó y todos los invitados voltearon a verlo.  
  
-Nataly y yo queremos brindar por la felicidad de tener un nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley entre nosotros, hija de Hermione y Ron, y que tanto Nataly como yo velaremos para lograr que sea feliz. Así que en este día tan especial alzo mi copa y brindo por Emily.  
  
-Por Emily. Se escucho el coro de gente que brindaba alzando su copa. Hermione lucia feliz, y junto con todos brindo por la felicidad de su pequeña.  
  
*************************************************  
  
En la finca propiedad de Isabelle terminaban de almorzaban, día sábado así que era bastante tarde, tranquilidad y alegría inundaba las habitaciones.  
  
-Edward, me voy al hospital, dejo a Gaél, ya que hoy salgo temprano y podremos ir al parque.  
  
-ok. Aquí cuidare al pequeño bribón, no te preocupes.  
  
Isabelle se encamino hacia la puerta seguida por Edward y pequeño Gaél para despedirla como todos los días en el umbral.  
  
-pórtate bien amor, y no hagas muchas travesuras, lo beso en la mejilla mientras le acariciaba el cabello, y un segunde después se irguió Estaba muy cerca de Edward, mas de lo que había pensado, Edward poso una mano en la mejilla de la joven sus ojos fijos en sus labios y lentamente comenzó a bajar su rostro hasta quedar a solo un par de centímetros........................  
  
****************************************  
  
-hay, un suave quejido salió de los labios de Hermione, mientras la copa resbalaba de sus dedos y se estrellaba en el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
  
Continuara.............  
  
Hola. Otra vez yo, por favor, por favor, pooooor favoooooooor dejame un review, todas las opiniones son bien recibidas.  
  
Gracias. 


	5. Inolvidable

Casi todos los personajes son propiedad de JKR, y este capitulo, como la mayoría es apto para toda la familia, saludos a todos y gracias por leer.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii  
  
Hola, gracias, que bueno que te guste la historia, y creeme que me da muchisisimo gusto que dejes review, motivan mucho para continuar, espero que este cap. Te guste, ya esta recuperando un poco la memoria, haber si no hace alguna barbaridad antes. Besos y espera mi review.  
  
PaMe-LiTa:  
  
Hola pame, no comas ansias, ya casi se encuentran y no, Ron no se puede enamorar de otra, ¿pero Hermione? Y sí el ser mago tiene sus ventajas, recuperara rápido la mem. Besos.  
  
JaNy.  
  
Hola, pues para sacarte de la intriga aquí esta el cap. Tarde mas, pero lo hice muy largo, y claro que leeré tu fic, espera mi review. Besos.  
  
skgirlfan:  
  
Hola. Se que quieres matarme por la tardanza perdón, perdón, pero aquí esta y es un capitulote, grande grande, espero que te guste.  
  
kat :  
  
Hola, me da mucho leerte por aquí, aquí esta el cap. El próximo lo mando antes. Besos.  
  
Azkaban:  
  
Hola, pues si, la queja de Hermione viene del sexto sentido que tenemos las mujeres o algo así mira que besarse (o no) con la otra, pero aquí te saco de tus dudas, gracias por el com. Y espero que te guste el cap. Besos.  
  
Sophie:  
  
Hola sophie, aquí esta el cap. Ya Ron esta recordando, así que falta menos para que se encuentren, que bueno que te guste, y espero tu review. Saludos.  
  
Lil Granger:  
  
Hola, y gracias... Pues si, aunque Isabelle no tiene la culpa (será que me cae bien), no tienes por que preocuparte por Ron, preocúpate por Hermione, después de todo piensa que es viuda, y si, me encanta Isabel Allende, aunque el nombre es por la chica de Orgullo y prejuicio, mi libro favorito de Jane Austen, y Gael, hay que promocionar a los talentos mexicanos, aunque sea en un Fic. Y Nataly, tengo una amiga que es igualita a ella, siempre esta ahí para apoyarte, (aunque no es rica) pero siempre contenta y te levanta el animo, gracias por preguntar, y aquí esta el fic. Espero que te guste. Besos.  
  
KaTy:  
  
Hola KaTy, que bueno que la encontraste, espero verte seguido aquí, y no me abandones en la otra historia. Besos.  
  
Saray:  
  
Hola, que bueno que te guste, ya faltan pocos capítulos para que termine, aquí dejo el cinco, no fue muy rápido, pero en compensación es mas largo espero tu opinión, saludos.  
  
Jessica Weasley:  
  
Hola: que bueno que te guste, y si, son el mismo, solo que el no recuerda, yo no me preocupo tanto por Isabelle, sino por Hermione, solita y con una hija, bueno aquí te dejo el sig. Cap. Espero que te guste. Saludos.  
  
***************  
CAPITULO V.  
***********************  
INOLVIDABLE.  
********************************  
  
Edward poso una mano en la mejilla de la joven sus ojos fijos en sus labios y lentamente comenzó a bajar su rostro hasta quedar a solo un par de centímetros........................  
  
****************************************  
  
-hay, un suave quejido salió de los labios de Hermione, mientras la copa resbalaba de sus dedos y se estrellaba en el suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
  
Nataly miro preocupada a su amiga, y al instante se acerco a ella.  
  
-¿que te pasa Hermione?  
  
-nada, sentí un pequeño mareo, pero ya se me paso.  
  
-¿un mareo?  
  
-bueno, no precisamente, pero fue como cuando una abeja te pica, ¿no sé si me entiendes?.  
  
-¿sentiste un piquete?, porque si es así, seguro fue Fred o George y me van a oír  
  
-no Nat, tranquila, fue un pequeño vuelco en el corazón, tal vez sea de la emoción, no te preocupes, ve con Fred que te esta llamando.  
  
Nataly miraba a Hermione no muy convencida, pero como no podía hacer nada apretó el antebrazo de su amiga, le sonrió y se dirigió hacia Fred que la esperaba.  
  
Hermione vio que Nataly tomaba el brazo que Fred le ofrecía y se mezclaban entre las personas que bailaban, sintió que la tristeza la invadía. La misma desde que Ron muriera, le hacia falta, a pesar del paso del tiempo continuaba presente en su vida y dudaba que alguna vez se fuera, en esos momentos lo necesitaba mas, toda la gente estaba feliz, no es que ella no lo estuviera, pero siempre quedaba un vació en su corazón que no podía ser llenado y se hacia aun mas insoportable por las noches cuando el insomnio no la dejaba dormir y su mente evocaba la figura de Ron, esa figura que nunca mas volvería, necesitaba olvidar talvez un cambio de ambiente, estaba segura que la decisión tomada era la correcta.  
  
****************************************  
  
Isabelle se separo en el ultimo segundo, no estaba preparada para iniciar una relación, además a Edward lo quería muchísimo, pero como a un hermano, y le dolía que hubiera malinterpretado sus sentimientos.  
  
Volteo a mirarlo, pero esté apenas y se había dado cuenta que la chica ya no estaba a su lado, la única diferencia era que miraba al vació y sus manos estaban fijas en sus costados, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no le hablo, talvez estuviera recordando algo de su pasado.  
  
"Las voces en su cabeza no cesaban, veía cantidad de imágenes sin sentido pasando ante sus ojos velozmente, pero una era constante, una chica de aproximadamente quince años con alborotado pelo castaño y uniforme junto con un chico que parecía de la misma edad, aunque su pelo era completamente negro y revuelto con un uniforme semejante, en otra escena esos mismos chicos se besaban en lo que parecía un castillo, las imágenes continuaron hasta que se detuvieron nuevamente estaba en un apartamento espacioso, y ante él la misma chica, aunque había cambiado físicamente era indudable que se trataba de ella, lo abrazaba fuertemente, un momento después se separo un poco, le sonreía, lo jalo por la camisa, lo beso suavemente y le murmuro -te amo Ron.  
  
Las imágenes cesaron tan de repente como iniciaron dejándolo un poco desconcertado, se cubrió la cara con las manos para tranquilizarse un poco.  
  
Unos segundos después volteo la mirada hacia Isabelle que tenia en brazos al pequeño Gael.  
  
Su mirada parecía confundida.  
  
-¿que pasa Edward?, ¿estas bien?  
  
-no lo se yo......Isabelle mi nombre es Ron  
  
-¿Ron?, ¿Estas seguro?  
  
-si, Isabelle, quiero disculparme, no fue mi intención tratar de besarte aunque de haber sabido las consecuencias lo hubiera hecho antes.  
  
-Edward, es decir Ron...bueno, no te preocupes, podemos hablar sobre eso después, -¿quieres hablar de tus recuerdos?, por que si es así..  
  
-no Isabelle, ve a trabajar y cuando regreses platicamos, ¿te parece.?  
  
La chica parecía dudar, no creía que Edward fuera peligroso, pero le gustaría estar con él en caso de que recordara lo sucedido en el accidente, talvez fuera algo traumático, después de todo ella perdió a su esposo y no sabia a ciencia cierta si el estaba solo en el bosque.  
  
-no lo se, yo...  
  
-anda, te prometo que si pasa algo serás la primera el saberlo,  
  
-esta bien, me voy.  
  
Ron tomo a Gael de brazos de su madre y beso a la chica en la frente antes de murmurar -no te preocupes todo esta bien. Y sonriendo la despidió.  
  
-Gael, creo que deberías dejar las galletas, mamá se enojara contigo.  
  
-solo una tío Edward, ¿si.?  
  
-hummm, esta bien pero será la ultima y dime Ron, ok  
  
-si la ultima, pero si yo te digo Ron tu me dirás extraordinario súper hombre de la galaxia perdida.  
  
-¿cómo?  
  
-hay tío, dame mi galleta.  
  
-aquí esta extraordinario súper hombre de la galaxia perdida. Y es la última.  
  
-Gracias tío Ron.  
  
El niño se alejo con su galleta a continuar jugando, mientras Ron lo observaba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de la chica de su recuerdo, era muy hermosa talvez era su esposa, pero no estaba seguro sabia lo que temía Isabelle, que él también hubiera perdido a alguien durante ese ataque terrorista, o lo que hubiera pasado en ese bosque, esperaba fervientemente que no fuera así.  
  
Miro hacia donde estaba el niño jugando, pero ya no lo vio, solo estaban frente a él un montón de juguetes, camino hacia la cocina y lo vio estaba parado de puntillas tratando de alcanzar el frasco de las galletas y lo había logrado, solo que el frasco lo golpearía en el rostro, ya no había tiempo era irremediable.  
  
-accio galletas. La voz había surgido de su garganta, aunque nunca supo como paso, al instante siguiente el frasco estaba posado en su mano, y el pequeño lo miraba con un gesto de admiración.  
  
-¡Tío Edward!, ¡eres mago!, hiciste volar las galletas, -¿lo haces de nuevo?.  
  
-yo....no....creo que no Gael, y ahora si en serio no mas galletas.  
  
-anda solo una mas.  
  
-no, ya fueron suficientes.  
  
-bueno, entonces voy a jugar.  
  
Ron sonrió, los chicos eran tan gracioso, en un instante querían algo y al otro lo olvidaban, miro el frasco que descansaba en sus manos, ¿como logro hacerlo?, si esas cosas continuaban terminaría por volverse loco, pero no podía negar que al ver el frasco flotar y dirigirse a sus manos sintió que un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, aunque fue solo un instante la sensación era indescriptible, como magia. dejo el frasco en su lugar y se alejo un poco.  
  
-accio galletas. Murmuro, pero no paso nada, intento un par de veces mas con el mismo resultado, se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a jugar con Gael, tal vez había sido un milagro algo así.  
  
-mami, mami. Gael se dirigía corriendo hacia Isabelle que volvía del trabajo, mientras Ron la esperaba al lado de la puerta.  
  
- el tío Edward hizo magia, las galletas flotaron y no se cayeron.  
  
-si mi amor, ¿y que estaba haciendo usted con las galletas?, seguro que las tomabas sin permiso ¿verdad?  
  
-no, mami, de veras que no, pero las galletitas me decían, ven Gael, ven y cómeme, yo solo les hice caso.  
  
-hay amor, las galletas también te van a decir Gael, ve al dentista, ve al dentista.  
  
-no mami, las galletitas no dicen eso.  
  
Ron solo los veía y sonreía ante las ocurrencias del niño, entraron a la casa y presuroso Gael se alejo dejando a los dos adultos solos. -Edward.......... perdón Ron, ¿que es todo eso de galletas voladoras?, desde que lo cargue comenzó con la historia, y algo acerca de sirenas y duendes.  
  
-las sirenas y duendes en porque vimos una película, aunque creo que ya la había visto antes, por que se me hicieron conocidos y de las galletas veras....  
  
Ron comenzó a relatarle lo ocurrido las galletas, talvez ella entendiera algo.  
  
-hummmm, no se, tal vez telequinesia, algunas personas la desarrollan después de algún tiempo en coma, quizás sea tu caso aunque no te preocupes demasiado, a todos nos pasan cosas extrañas de vez en cuando.  
  
-Ron, respecto a lo de hace rato, veras no quiero que malinterpretes lo que yo siento por......  
  
-no te preocupes Isabelle, veras, yo nunca había planeado besarte, es solo que me pareció tan familiar la escena, y de pronto ya no te veía a ti, ni a Gael, solo vi a la chica de mi recuerdo, después la imagen comenzó a girar y algunas escenas de lo que creo era mi vida pasaron ante mis ojos, siento que ella es alguien importante sabes, es mi primer recuerdo.  
  
-si, talvez lo sea. Isabelle se sentía contenta por su amigo, pero también con algo de tristeza, si recordaba se alejaría de sus vidas y ella lo apreciaba mucho, pero no quería ser egoísta, después de todo quizás tuviera una familia que esperaba por él.  
  
**************************************  
  
Anochecía cuando Hermione, Nataly y Fred despedían a los últimos invitados, la fiesta había sido muy divertida y ellos estaban exhaustos, lo único que querían era dormir. Regresaron a casa de Hermione, la bebé se porto extraordinariamente bien, Fred dejo a ambas chicas y desapareció, también necesitaba descansar.  
  
Hermione después de acostar a la pequeña se dirigió a su habitación, vio la enorme cama sola, se acostó y abrazando la almohada que fuera de Ron se quedo dormida.  
  
-Dormilona, buenos días.  
  
-Hola Nat. Buenos días ¿y Emily?  
  
-aquí esta, y por cierto tiene hambre.  
  
-si, lo imagino.  
  
Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer el magnifico desayuno que Nataly preparo, Hermione estaba inusualmente callada y de vez en vez miraba disimuladamente a Nat.  
  
-ya, esta bien, suéltalo  
  
-¿soltar que?  
  
-lo que me quieres decir anda, soy toda oídos.  
  
-no te quiero decir nada  
  
-mira nena, te conozco desde tu ultimo año en Hogwarts y desde entonces somos amigas, he estado contigo a cada momento y se perfectamente cuando quieres decir algo y no te atreves. Así que suéltalo ya.  
  
Hermione miro a Nataly lo había meditado mucho y llego a la conclusión de que ya era tiempo, y quien mejor que ella para ser la primera en saberlo.  
  
-pues bien te lo diré  
  
-anda, dilo  
  
-aunque tal vez no me entiendas  
  
-lo intentare  
  
-no te pido que me ayudes, solo que me apoyes.  
  
-Hermione, dímelo ya  
  
-recuerdas que poco después de que Ron muriera te platique mi encuentro con Vícktor Krum.  
  
-si, lo recuerdo.  
  
-pues en esa ocasión me ofreció su apoyo, en caso que quisiera alejarme un tiempo de aquí, tu sabes para olvidar.  
  
-hummm si, claro para olvidar.  
  
-El asunto es que no acepte, por Emily, y para no sentirme comprometida, pero envié algunas referencias al colegio de Hechicería Partenón de Grecia, Vicktor es profesor de Quiditch ahí, ya van a comenzar el curso y desean que imparta clases en ese sitio, así que......  
  
-así que ¿qué? Hermione Granger....  
  
-acepte..... las clases comienzan en quince días.  
  
-¿ACEPTASTE?  
  
-Sí, lo hice, necesito alejarme de aquí, los recuerdos me persiguen a cada momento y siento que no puedo continuar igual, entiéndeme Nat, necesito olvidar y aquí será mucho mas difícil para mi hacerlo, ¿recuerdas el mareo de ayer durante la fiesta?  
  
-si, lo recuerdo, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?  
  
**********************************  
  
a veces me pregunto si  
yo viviría igual sin ti  
no se si yo sabré olvidarte  
y en un instante puedo ver  
que tú eres cuanto yo soñé  
inolvidable para mí.  
  
**********************************  
  
-todo, hay veces que siento que Ron esta cerca de mi, pensándome y mi mente lo rechaza, sabes que eso es imposible, ayer lo sentí mas cerca que en cualquier otro momento, y desee con toda el alma que estuviera junto a mi......pero no esta, no volverá y yo tengo que aceptarlo, por mi bien y el de Emily, ella pronto va a necesitar toda mi atención y en este estado no me siento capaz de dársela.  
  
-Hermione. Nataly miraba tristemente a su amiga, la extrañaría, pero sabia que era mejor que tratara de superarlo.  
  
-sabes que yo siempre te apoyare, cuenta conmigo.  
  
-Gracias Nataly, gracias.  
  
Se abrazaron largo rato separándose solo al escuchar el llanto de Emily.  
  
genial, ahora si las tres estaban llorando, aunque por distintos motivos.  
  
-¿y cuando te vas?  
  
-en diez días, quiero tener tiempo para adaptarme, y además quiero ir a...  
  
-si, lo sospeche, después de todo queda cerca, pero ni creas que iras sola, te acompañare, mientras comiencen las clases. Después de todo trabajo por el gusto de ayudar y sentirme útil porque con la enorme fortuna que mis padres y abuelos me heredaron, y que creo un día de estos vendrán a quitarme, ya sabes eso de ser la deshonra de la familia, además por unos cuantos días no les pasara nada a mis pacientes, y hablando de eso me voy, porque tengo mi primera cita en tres minutos.  
  
-adiós presumida.  
  
-adiós mejor amiga de la presumida, y sonriendo desapareció dejando tras de si una humareda en la chimenea.  
  
*******************************************  
  
se parece a otra historia que  
el tiempo se llevo con el  
tú no me dejes mas, nunca me dejes  
y mientras más te añoro  
mas profundo dentro de mi estas  
tu no me dejes mas, entérate que ya  
jamás te olvidare  
  
**********************************  
  
Los días pasaban rápidamente y cada vez Ron recordaba mas detalles de su vida, cuando era pequeño tenia un osito y de pronto este se convertía en una enrome araña, talvez era una pesadilla, porque los osos no suelen convertirse en arañas, recordaba también un enorme tren de vapor, un carro volador, un enorme castillo al que asociaba con el nombre de Hogwarts, aunque no sabia de donde lo había sacado, y una pareja una mujer bajita y regordeta y un hombre alto y calvo, probablemente sus padres, se preguntaba cuales de estas cosas eran reales, y donde se encontrarían, aunque poco a poco las lagunas en su mente comenzaban a llenarse, pero una imagen no desaparecía jamás la chica de cabello castaño, siempre estaba presente y algunas veces hasta creía recordar su aroma y el sonido de su risa, esperaba de todo corazón que no hubiera estado con ella el día del accidente en el bosque, sentía que era muy especial en su vida, cerraba los ojos y podía verla claramente, aunque no recordaba quien era cada vez se metía mas profundo en su corazón, cada vez era mas clara su imagen sabia que aunque perdiera la memoria mil veces nunca podría olvidarla.  
  
El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse lo saco de sus pensamientos, Isabelle llegaba, había accedido a llevarlo al bosque donde ocurriera el accidente, pero como no quiso llevar a Gael lo dejo en casa Marian una enfermera compañera de trabajo. Sabia que para ella era muy difícil volver a ese lugar, pero debían afrontarlo y mejor si lo hacia juntos.  
  
-listo, ¿nos vamos Ron?  
  
-si claro.  
  
La chica sonrió nerviosa y mirándolo a los ojos dijo.  
  
-démonos prisa, antes que pierda el valor.  
  
-¿Tu perder el valor?, imposible, si hubieras ido a Hogwarts, seguro serias una Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Hogwarts?, ¿Gryffindor?, ¿que es eso?, alguna especie de sociedad secreta.  
  
-no lo se, de pronto me vinieron las palabras a la mente, aunque no se que signifique, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto recupere la memoria te lo explicare todo.  
  
Isabelle salio seguida por Ron, murmurando algo que sonaba como a Hombres, quien los entiende.  
  
Después de conducir por un par de horas llegaron por fin al bosque poco antes del medio día, era aun mas hermoso de lo que Isabelle le dijera, y sentía en el algo muy familiar, bajaron del vehículo, Y se internaron hasta casi llegar al claro en que sucediera el accidente, Ron se adentro un poco mas dejando a Isabelle recargada en el tronco de un árbol, muy cerca del lugar donde había caído su esposo.  
  
*************************************  
  
-Hermione podíamos haber esperado a mañana para ir  
  
-no Nat, es mejor ahora, quiero conocer en que lugar perdí a Ron y si no vine antes fue porque no me lo permitieron, pero ya no puedo esperar un día mas, así es que decídete, me acompañas o te quedas.  
  
-¿y Emily?, ¿la llevaras?  
  
-no, la profesora Galatea me la cuidara mientras, vuelvo, sabes me recuerda a Mcgonogall, con un aspecto muy serio, pero por dentro es un dulce.  
  
-pues si tu lo dices, será porque nunca te castigo, porque a mi....  
  
-entonces, ¿vienes o no?  
  
-¿serias capaz de dejarme aquí?  
  
-¿lo dudas?  
  
-no, solo preguntaba, y a propósito, ¿sabes como llegar?  
  
-si, tomaremos un avión a Bulgaria, después rentaremos un auto en esta dirección y llegaremos a nuestro destino poco antes del medio día.  
  
-Ok. capitán, tu mandas, pero como se caiga ese aparato muggle me las pagas, hay, donde estan aquellos buenos tiempos donde viajábamos en escobas y nos aparecíamos.  
  
-deja de renegar y vamos.  
  
-bien, vamos.  
  
**********************************  
  
Oigo tu voz y tu alegría  
Siguen en mi son todavía  
Como un tatuaje de mi piel  
Te veo y se que tu no estas  
Te busco y se que no vendrás  
Sobre mis labios siento  
Tu forma de besar  
  
**********************************  
  
Ron miraba a su alrededor buscando algo que le trajera recuerdos, pero no había nada fuera de lo común, solo flores, árboles hierbas, a lo lejos se escuchaba el agua caer, talvez de alguna cascada, quizás llegaría a un lago y también habría un calamar gigante como en Hogwarts.  
  
-Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Ron murmuraba para si mismo sabia que era un colegio, pero al buscar informes de el no encontró nada, aunque podía ser porque los muggles no estaban enterados de su existencia.  
  
-muggles, otra palabra que no conocía.  
  
Camino hacia el sonido del agua al caer, y llego a una pequeña cascada, que formaba un lago a sus pies. Su mirada se perdía en el horizonte y comenzó a recordar.  
  
Nuevamente la chica de cabello castaño le sonreía, aunque la veía completa, él estaba inclinado en algo que parecía una chimenea, aunque era prácticamente imposible, ¿quien hablaría dentro de una chimenea?  
  
-¿Cuándo regresas?  
  
-probablemente mañana, Bennet dice que no hay caso en que permanezcamos aquí si ya tenemos a los cabecillas.  
  
-¿y vuelves en la tarde?  
  
-si preciosa, ¿por qué?  
  
-te tengo una sorpresa que te va a poner muy feliz.  
  
-¿que es? boletos para los Chuddley Cannons  
  
-no  
  
-¿una nueva túnica?  
  
-no  
  
-¿me invitaras a cenar?  
  
-no  
  
-ya dímelo Hermione  
  
-no, si te lo digo ya no seria sorpresa.  
  
Esta bien preciosa, mañana llegare, y ahora me tengo que ir, descansa.  
  
-te amo Ron.  
  
-Yo te amo mas linda nos vemos mañana.  
  
La ultima imagen que vio en sus recuerdos fue en de la chica inclinada posando sus labio sobre los de el en un tierno beso, después las llamas o lo que fuera en la chimenea se apagaron y la chica desapareció.  
  
**********************************  
  
Eres intensamente mío  
Lo más que tengo y que he tenido  
Tú no me dejes mas nunca me dejes  
Y mientras más te miro más  
De ti me puedo enamorar tu no me dejes mas  
Nunca me dejes  
No lo hagas mas porque  
Si miro al cielo, yo siento que serás  
Inolvidable para mí.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hermione miraba el camino que la llevaría al bosque, el avión se retraso casi dos horas pero aun tendría el suficiente tiempo para recorrer el claro en el que habían sido atacados los aurores, Nataly viajaba a su lado, aunque la mitad del trayecto lo hiciera dormida, Hermione agradecía mucho su apoyo, siempre estaba con ella, era como una hermana, sus pensamiento volaron hacia Ron, lo sentía tan cerca, tal vez porque era el ultimo lugar en el que había estado, las flores, los árboles, todo era tan mágico e irreal que sentía era posible encontrarlo al dar vuelta en cualquier curva del camino, había sido mas de lo que nunca deseara aunque lo reconoció y disfruto muy poco tiempo, pero ahora tenia a su pequeña para recordarlo siempre.  
  
Llego al final del camino, había una pequeña camioneta aparcada cerca, lo lamento un poco, porque le hubiera gustado estar sola, aunque con suerte no se encontrarían, miro el cielo azul y completamente despejado, una suave brisa soplaba y el sol resplandecía, seria una tarde hermosa, le hubiera gustado estar con Ron, aunque de una manera u otra lo estaba ya que nunca se olvidaba de el.  
  
Despertó a Nataly, y juntas comenzaron el camino hacia el mágico bosque.  
  
**********************************  
  
Inolvidable nada mas, nada menos tú serás  
Nunca me dejes...........nunca me dejes  
Tú no me dejes más  
Que sola ya sin ti  
Ahora y siempre te veré  
En mi mirada  
Inolvidable.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hermione y Nataly caminaban rumbo a una pequeña cascada, mientras a lo lejos una mujer con los ojos anegados de lágrimas las observaba dirigirse al lugar en el que un rato atrás Ron se adentrara.  
  
Ron miraba fijamente el agua de la cascada, no conseguía recordar nada mas, ya tenia mucho rato en ese lugar, pero sentía que algo importante pasaría, de pronto escucho pasos acercarse, se alejo un poco esperando pasar desapercibido, unos cuantos segundos después apareció una figura que le parecía vagamente familiar.  
  
CONTINUARA........  
  
HOLA. HOLA. Si te gusto el capitulo déjame un review, si no déjame dos. Acepto quejas, sugerencias y todo lo que me quieras mandar (menos virus) muchos besos y gracias por leer el cap. 


	6. Hasta que vuelvas

Casi todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Yo solo los tomo prestados para hacerlos sufrir un ratito y hacerlos felices después.  
  
Capitulo AAA. Apto para toda la familia.  
  
REVIEWS....REVIEWS....REVIEWS...GRACIAS.  
  
Nuthien:  
  
¡Hola! Ya pronto el reencuentro, de hecho en el proximo, no te desesperes. Saludos.  
  
JaNy:  
  
Gracias, y aquí te dejo el sig. Capitulo, avisando que solo quedan poquititos. Besos y gracias por el apoyo.  
  
Lil Granger:  
  
Gracias, que bueno que te gusto y si, ya pronto lo vera, en el proximo capitulo. Verdad que si es lindo (Gael) sobre todo esos ojazos. Haaaaaa (suspiro). Besos.  
  
Sophie:  
  
Hola, Hola, Sophie (igual que la hija de Ron) gracias, espero que te guste tambien el final, que ya muy pronto sera, solo....... caps. Saluditos.  
  
Skgirlfan:  
  
Hola, bueno en este capitulo no dejo en ascuas,ya casi todo esta arreglado y solo faltan....Por cierto, ayer senti un pellizco ¿seria tuyo?, perdon por no actualizar tan seguido, pero ya pronto..pronto.. Y tienes razón HAY ESE VIKTOR, METIO LA PATA. Pero ni modo, ájala que no los afecte mucho..muchos besos.  
  
Dorme Abercrombie:  
  
Hola, ya aquí esta el sig. Capitulo, ya casi se encuentran y si, los quiero tanto..tanto.tanto, cada dia..perdon, estoy divagando, no te preocupes ya muy pronto seremos todos felices. Solo ......... capitulos y ya. BESOS.  
  
Jeru:  
  
Y que tal te fue en el campamento (que envidia) espero que muy bien, bueno no te preocupes, que el fic esta por acabar, asi que no me podras acusar de crisis nerviosas. Muchos besos y aquí te dejo el cap.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii:  
  
¡Hola! ¿Como estas tu? Espero que bien, ya muy pronto seran felices, no te preocupes, y si, la verá, ya solo falta poco. Besos.  
  
Mary_hp86:  
  
¡HOLA MARY! Que gusto leerte por aquí, y mucho mejor que te haya gustado, bueno pues para no hacerte mas larga la espera a qui dejo el sig. Capitulo, espero que te guste y no me abandones en la otra historia. BESOS.  
  
Karlasku:  
  
Hola, ya te extrañaba ¿dónde te metes mujer? Claro que si, aquí dejo el sig. Capitulo, espero tu review para que me digas que te parecio. Besos.  
  
Kat:  
  
Uuuuuppppppsssss. Lo siento, es que entre mas rapido quiero actualizar mas cosas pasan, no te preocupes ya falta poco para el reencuentro y espero no tardar tanto en subirlo (de hecho ya casi lo termino),asi que sera muy poca la espera. Besos y mil gracias.  
  
Kate:  
  
Snif, snif, ¡te extrañaba mucho! ¿donde has estado? Pero que bueno es que estas de vuelta y que te siga gustando y para no hacerte esperar tanto aquí esta el capitulo. BESOS.  
  
Jessica Waesley:  
  
Hola Jessi, ya muy pronto sera H/R, muy muy pronto. no te creas, pensaba hacer este fic de un solo capitulo pero gracias a ustedes que los leen se ha alargado(un millon de gracias) espero que este capitulo te guste y me digas que te parecio. Besos.  
  
mariag malfoy :  
  
Ron ya empieza a recordar y eso d las matemática ¡que envidia me da! Estoy de acuerdo contigo en la descripción(me encanta en la peli 2 cuando estan en el baño en mangas de camisa, se ven tan......) imaginate en 5 años!. Sobre Krum, ¿qué puedo decir para defenderlo? Espero que no les haga la vida mas difícil, te dejo el cap. Y espero que te guste. Besos.  
  
Ford Anglia 2000:  
  
¡Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este capitulo tambien, no es muy pronto, pero espero que el proximo si. Saludos y espero tu review.  
  
DEDICATORIA.  
  
DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A:  
  
Merodeadora Chii, Lil Granger, Dorme Abercrombie, Skgirlfan, kat, que la siguen desde el principio y siempre (o casi siempre) me dejan review. Y para Melania Weasley, sophie, (Pame-lita y Azkaban las extraño), JaNy(mil gracias) y Karlasku.  
  
MIL GRACIAS A TODAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR DEJARME REVIEW. No pongo todos los nombres por falta de tiempo, pero muchas gracias otra vez por leerme.  
  
Y antes de que me ponga a llorar aquí les dejo el capitulo.  
  
CAPITULO VI.  
  
HASTA QUE VUELVAS.  
  
Ron miraba fijamente el agua de la cascada, no conseguía recordar nada mas, ya tenia mucho rato en ese lugar, pero sentía que algo importante pasaría, de pronto escucho pasos acercarse, se alejo un poco esperando pasar desapercibido, unos cuantos segundos después apareció una figura que le parecía vagamente familiar.  
  
Miraba con atención, la silueta tenia algo de conocido, aunque no podía estar muy seguro ya que todos los búlgaros se le hacían parecidos, sin embargo algo en él talvez su mirada ceñuda y fría o su manera de caminar un tanto desgarbado le parecía recordar algo salio de su escondite, quizás el supiera algo de su vida, después de todo era una posibilidad.  
  
Lentamente se fue acercando al joven alto y delgado cabello negro y mirada un tanto hosca que parecía buscar por los alrededores a alguien, y cuando vio al pelirrojo se quedo como petrificado.  
  
-Disculpa, ¿te conozco?, Ron miraba interesado al joven, que no atinaba a reaccionar.  
  
El chico moreno lo miraba, pero no contesto nada, mientras el pelirrojo esperaba una respuesta, un sin fin de teorías recorrían su mente, pero ninguna encajaba con lo que pudiera suceder.  
  
-¿disculpa?, por fin atino a responder.  
  
Ron lo miraba con atención, aunque un poco incomodo, tampoco podía ir por la calle preguntando a todo el mundo si lo conocían, sonrió un tanto avergonzado y hablo.  
  
-lo siento, es solo que hace algún tiempo sufrí un accidente y perdí la memoria, al observarte aquí sentí algo familiar en ti, pero talvez me equivoque.  
  
-no, no crreo haberrte visto nunca, talvez haya sido caminando porr la calle.  
  
-si, talvez fue eso, disculpa nuevamente.  
  
El pelirrojo sonrió y se alejo apresuradamente del moreno, había sido muy infantil al pensar que lo conocía, pero su mente continuaba hallando algo familiar en él y no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. No volteo atrás, aunque de haberlo hecho no habría podido ver las dos figuras que se dirigían al sitio en que segundos antes estuviera parado.  
  
Dos chicas una de pelo castaño y otra rubia veían con asombro la figura del búlgaro, la castaña pronto cambio su impresión de desconcierto a una leve sonrisa un tanto forzada, después de todo había querido estar solo con Nataly en ese momento, talvez después...  
  
Pero en el rostro de la rubia la expresión no se volcó en una sonrisa, sino todo lo contrario, cambio del desconcierto a la desaprobación, nunca había terminado de caerle bien Víktor, y él lo sabia, así que no tenia caso el fingir, además no era su estilo.  
  
-Viktor, ¿que haces aquí?, no esperaba verte.  
  
-la prrofesorra Galatea me dijo en que lugarr estabas y decidí darrte una sorprresa, dijo esto mientras miraba intensamente a Hermione y por un momento su mirada recorrió el camino por el que se alejara Ronald Weasley. No había ya nadie.  
  
-Pues mira que lo conseguiste, lo ultimo que esperábamos era encontrarte aquí. Nataly no pudo suprimir el disgusto de su voz  
  
Hermione al escuchar a su amiga solo atino a golpearla en las costillas, aunque ella misma hubiera querido decir eso.  
  
-¿Qué? hay si es la verdad. Esta vez solo fue un susurro de Nataly mientras se sobaba el costado.  
  
-La prrofesora me dijo que llegaste ayerr y no pude esperrar para verrte, el chico sorpresivamente la estrecho en sus brazos y para sorpresa de las dos jóvenes intento besarla, pero Hermione giro el rostro y solo beso su mejilla.  
  
-Viktor yo...  
  
-Disculpa Herrmione, yo...no se que me paso.  
  
-Esta bien .... No te preocupes.  
  
Nataly observaba la escena con los ojos abiertos como platos, vaya con el búlgaro, se veía un tanto nervioso y ansioso, además no podía dejar de notar que de tanto en tanto miraba los alrededores, como buscando a alguien.  
  
-Hum, hum.  
  
Hermione y Víktor voltearon al escuchar a la chica, agradeciendo la interrupción, pues se había hecho un silencio un tanto bochornoso.  
  
-Hermione continuamos caminando.  
  
-he..si, ¿quieres acompañarnos Víktor?. La invitación la hizo por cortesía, aunque esperaba con pocas esperanzas que el chico rehusara.  
  
-clarro, me encantarría.  
  
-asssshhh, chicle en el zapato, Nataly murmuro al oído a Hermione, mientras se colocaba lo mas alejado posible del moreno y continuaban su recorrido.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ron se alejo confundido, estaba seguro de que algo en ese lugar le haría recordar, pero no, nada aparte del chico le pareció familiar, se encamino hacia el lugar en que dejara a Isabelle, para descubrir que se alejaba.  
  
-Isabelle. Grito, para que pudiera escucharlo.  
  
La chica volteo hacia Ron, por su rostro escurrían lagrimas y fuertes sollozos escapaban de su garganta.  
  
El chico corrió hasta donde estaba ella, que lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos.  
  
-Ron...  
  
-Tranquila, todo esta bien, la miro y tiernamente la abrazo, mientras la chica continuaba sollozando y se sujetaba al chico como si se tratara de una tabla en medio del mar.  
  
Después de algunos minutos el llanto comenzó a amainar poco a poco fue relajando los brazos alrededor de Ron, ahora el llanto se había convertido en pausados suspiros hasta que lentamente se separo del chico.  
  
-lo siento Ron, es que yo... Sabes, no pensé que me afectaría tanto, pero es la primera vez que vengo aquí desde...tu sabes y creo que necesitaba desahogarme.  
  
El chico la miraba apenado, después de todo si estaba ahí era por él, para acompañarlo.  
  
-no te preocupes Isabelle, ven demos un paseo, y después regresamos a casa, ¿te parece?  
  
-yo...no creo que pueda, si quieres mejor te espero en la camioneta.  
  
-anda vamos, te prometo que te cuidare bien, si no lo hago me puedes pellizcar.  
  
Sonrió mientras miraba a Ron, -esta bien, ¿podemos ir al lago?  
  
-Claro que si, de hecho vengo de ahí.  
  
-¿viste a las dos mujeres que se dirigían para allá?  
  
-no, no las vi, pero si a un Búlgaro bastante extraño y muy antisocial por cierto.  
  
-hay Ron tu consideras antisocial a cualquiera que no te juegue una broma.  
  
-claro, no en vano tuve por hermanos a los dos chicos mas revoltosos de Hogwarts.  
  
-¿Ron?  
  
La chica se paro en seco y lo miraba asombrada.  
  
-¿tienes hermanos?  
  
-por lo visto si, dijo Ron con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, y ¿adivina que?, ya se como se llama la chica de mis recuerdos.  
  
-¿como se llama?  
  
-Hermione, sabes lo recordé junto al lago.  
  
La chica sonreía, su amigo pronto recuperaría su vida y se iría, se alegraba por él, aunque llegado el momento lo echaría mucho de menos.  
  
Continuaron caminando hasta llegar al lago, no había nadie, todo estaba en completa calma.  
  
*****************************  
  
Hermione y sus dos acompañantes se alejaban del lago cuando un grito a lo lejos la sobresalto, hubiera jurado que la voz era de Ron pero eso era prácticamente imposible.  
  
Junto a ella Nataly y Víctor tenían reacciones similares, aunque los motivos eran diferentes, Nataly estaba sinceramente preocupada por su amiga, la voz era tan parecida a la de Ron, pero no era él, y no sabia como reaccionaria Hermione al escucharla.  
  
Por su parte Víctor era el mas preocupado, sabia que Ron estaba vivo y tan cerca de Hermione, pero dijo nada, había esperado tanto por una oportunidad que no la perdería, después si Hermione se enamoraba de él seria todo diferente, pero si ella quería saber quien era el dueño de aquella voz no podría impedirlo y perdería todo, pues ella no le perdonaría el que se lo hubiera ocultado.  
  
Hermione al momento de escuchar el grito se quedo inmóvil en su lugar, sintió a la vez ganas de reír y de llorar, su mente se inundo de recuerdos, la risa de Ron, sus besos, sus caricias, todo de repente y un instante después solo la soledad. siguió caminando ignorando la voz, aunque algo desde el fondo de su corazón le gritaba que fuera, que era Ron, que estaba muy cerca de ella, pero una vez mas triunfo la razón, El estaba muerto y quien fuera el dueño de esa voz no era él desgraciadamente.  
  
Andaré tu risa que dejo tibio mi lecho  
  
buscare tu llanto que perdieras en la noche  
Y guardare tu cuerpo que lleno mis alegrías  
Hasta que vuelvas amor.  
  
*****************************  
  
Caía la tarde cuando Ron e Isabelle regresaban a casa, después de todo valió la pena la visita, la chica se había desahogado y él recordó un poco mas de su vida, pero sentía un vació, una sensación como cuando tienes algo muy cerca de ti, pero no te das cuenta lo embargaba y lo hacia sentir ganas de regresar y buscarlo hasta dar con eso. Pero no ahora, talvez en otra oportunidad. Solo y con más tiempo.  
  
Poco a poco la ciudad aparecía antes sus ojos, tan llena de vida, tantos rostros felices y sin embargo a él nada le decían, añoraba su hogar si es que había tenido alguno, extrañaba el sentirse parte de algo, extrañaba su vida.  
  
Miro el cielo y recordó la vieja costumbre que tenia Hermione, pidió un deseo con todo su corazón el poder estar con ella pronto, poder recordar.........  
  
Andaré el camino que corrías a mi lado  
Buscare el silencio que olvidaras en mis manos  
Guardare la espera que pintaron mis poemas  
  
Hasta que vuelvas amor  
  
Hasta que vuelvas detengo el tiempo  
Que nadie pise tu recuerdo  
Hasta que vuelvas junto a mis ojos  
Hilando sueños esperare  
  
*****************************  
  
Hermione miraba el cielo, comenzaba a oscurecer y la primera estrella aparecía pidió un deseo, una vieja tradición muggle heredada de sus padres, su mente volaba hacia lo que le hacia falta, y ese fue precisamente su deseo, reencontrar el amor, sonrió y arrojo una piedra dentro del lago antes de levantarse y alcanzar a Nataly y Víktor que se habían adelantado para darle un poco de privacidad.  
  
Guardare tu cuerpo que lleno mis alegrías  
  
Hasta que vuelvas amor  
  
Hasta que vuelvas detengo el tiempo  
Que nadie pise tu recuerdo  
Hasta que vuelvas junto a mis ojos  
Hilando sueños esperare  
  
Los días pasaban rápidamente, Nataly regresaba esa noche a Inglaterra y a la mañana siguiente las clases comenzarían en el Partenón Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Grecia, el murmullo del viento y los árboles se fundía con las frases de despedida y el llanto de una pequeña, a la que su madre amorosamente arrullaba.  
  
-¿lo ves Herm?. Emily no quiere que me vaya.  
  
-Lo se, yo tampoco quisiera, pero es inevitable...... Gracias Nat...por todo.  
  
-no hagas eso, que me vas a hacer llorar, y mi maquillaje se correrá y cuando entre en mi casa Fred se burlara de mi....y......  
  
Suaves lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos aunque no quería llorar no pude evitarlo.  
  
-¿Fred?  
  
-si...he....me dijo que me esperaría al regresar,  
  
-o sea que en cinco minutos estarás con el.  
  
-mas o menos, aunque no quisiera dejarte.  
  
Se fundieron en un tierno abrazo, las tres ahora lloraban, el cielo completamente estrellado era testigo de la escena mientras surcaba el firmamento una estrella fugaz a la que melancólicamente observaron.  
  
Lejos de ahí, un chico pelirrojo miraba la misma estrella surcando el cielo y deseando con todo su corazón el volver al hogar.  
  
Hasta que vuelvas detengo el tiempo  
  
Que nadie pise tu recuerdo  
Hasta que vuelvas junto a mis ojos  
Hilando sueños esperare  
  
El día había sido extenuante, cada año lo era, pero nunca antes lo noto, muchas clases que dar, problemas que resolver, un sin fin de actividades, y ahora después de la cena, junto a su pequeña todo le parecía tan sombrío, talvez no había sido la mejor de las decisiones alejarse de todos, pero esperaría un tiempo, después de todo no tenia nada que perder, y apenas era su primer día.  
  
Sonrió un poco desconcertada desde la visita al bosque no había visto a Víkor, era como si la estuviera evitando, lo cual era bastante raro, pues desde el principio dejo claras sus intenciones. Tampoco es que lo echara de menos solo que le parecía un tanto extraño su comportamiento, aunque después de todo hacia mucho que no convivía con él bien podía haber cambiado.  
  
En una habitación cercana Víktor se paseaba ansioso, estrujaba sus manos y segundos después se las pasaba por el cabello, parecía como si estuviera librando una batalla en su interior, de pronto dio un golpe en la pared con el puño, dejando una marca roja y algunas gotas de sangre por la habitación. Unos segundos después una expresión decidida cruzo su rostro y con determinación salió seria ahora o nunca.  
  
Hermione miraba a la pequeña que dormía apaciblemente en la pequeña cuna cuando una serie de golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar.  
  
Gracias por terminar el capitulo, y como ya faltan tan pocos te agradecería mas que nunca que dejaras un Review por favor, a todas las que lo leen y dejan mil gracias y si la lees y nunca has dejado ahora es el momento, solo tres palabras y me harás muy feliz. No importa si son buenos o malos comentarios, de cualquier manera me gustaría saberlos. Besos a todas(o) 


	7. Desde el corazon

Personajes principales propiedad de JKR. Mil gracias por haberlos creado, capitulo AAA. Apto para toda la familia por mas que trato que sea XXX no lo logro. (NO SE CREAN)  
  
REVIEWS..........REVIEWS  
  
REVIEWS..........REVIEWS  
  
GRACIAS.  
  
Sophie:  
  
¡Hola!, como estas? Ahora tomando en cuenta el tamaño del capitulo hice tiempo record, así que aquí esta. Y ya se verán Ron y Hermione, Víktor se reivindica un poco, y casi terminael fic, es el penúltimo capitulo Saludos y espero tu review.  
  
Ford Anglia 2000:  
  
¡HOLA , HOLA!, Pues creo que con este cap. Se reivindica un poco, aunque no lo creas (yo tampoco) se arrepiente, y no te preocupes, ya casi todo esta arreglado y ahora si el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo. Besos y espero que me digas que te pareció.  
  
Karlasku:  
  
Que bien que te gusto, no te preocupes ya en este se reencuentran, y casi termina, y sobre los fics, tengo otro que es un Ginny-Draco, se llama duele verte y otro el deseo de Ginny Weasley un Ginny-Harry. espero no tardar tanto con el cap. Final. Y espero tu review. SALUDITOS.  
  
Azkaban:  
  
Si, snif, snif, te extrañaba, que bueno es leerte, y con respecto a tus exámenes, échale ganas, ¡si se puede!, ¡si se puede!, que te vaya genial con los resultados, (yo se que así será) gracias por leerla a pesar de tener mil cosas que hacer, y bueno pues aquí esta el cap. Besos y suerte.  
  
Tamy_draco:  
  
Gracias, bueno Víktor también ha sufrido, aunque no lo disculpo el "·$&%$$· pudo ahorrarles algunas lagrimas, y el reencuentro aquí empieza, de la pareja Fred-Nataly, que bueno que te guste y te cuento que se nos casan, y estas cordialmente invitada a la boda, muchas gracias por leer, y espero que me digas que te pareció este capitulo. Un abrazo.  
  
Saray:  
  
Hola, que bueno que me lo dices, yo pensé que ya no me querías, pero me da gusto saber que no es así, y pues que bueno que el cap. Te haya gustado, todo se esta arreglando como puedes leer, y como no es todavía el final espero tu review, BESOS.  
  
Simple Girls:  
  
Hola, claro que si, aquí esta el capitulo (penúltimo) espero que me digas que te pareció. Un abrazo.  
  
Magical elf:  
  
Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado, y si, aunque siento feo terminarlo ya es el penúltimo capitulo, espero que te guste y me digas que te pareció. Saludos. P.D. Gracias por los reviews, recibí juntos el del quinto y el sexto.  
  
KaTy:  
  
Hola, que gusto leerte y que bueno que te gustaran los capítulos, pues ya, aquí el reencuentro, aunque todavía no el final, espero que te guste y me dejes review. Besos.  
  
Lil Granger:  
  
Te lo juro que me encantan tus reviews, siempre me haces sonreír, y por casualidad me llegan en los momentos que mas los necesito, así que muchas gracias por leer y por dejármelos, y respecto a la historia, pues originalmente iba a ser solo un capitulo, y ya van siete, gracias por los comentarios y con Nataly, ¿que crees? que se nos casan y estas invitada a la boda, dama de honor y toda la cosa, espero que este cap. Te guste y perdones un poco a Víktor, Besos y espero tu opinión.  
  
Psiquica:  
  
Hola, gracias, que bueno que te guste el Fic y que te hayas animado a dejar review, de la canción, me encanta es muy romántica y tierna, espero que este capitulo te guste y me dejes review, ya es el penúltimo. Besos. //Jessica/Weasley:  
  
Hola Jessi, gracias, que bueno que te gusto, y lo de Ron, lo que pasa es que recuerda vagamente para que usaba el las escobas, pero no, aun no recordaba que era mago, hasta este cap. Espero que te guste y Espero tu opinión, besos.  
  
Oliveriux:  
  
¿ofender? No, gracias, gracias, me da mucho gusto que me leas, y aun mas que te guste el fic, pero creo que si habia opuesto todas (os) (me falto la S ) Y si al principio solo seria el de mientes tan bien, de ahí el titulo , pero como me pidieron que lo continuara, pues aquí esta y ya casi termina, ni modo pues a seguirle. Saludos y otra vez gracias.  
  
Dorme Abercrombie:  
  
¡Holas!, pues si, que el muy $%&¡?"#$% no le dijo a la pobre de Herm. Pero se arrepiente, ¡hay la conciencia humana!, nimodo, se acaba el fic, snif, snif, pero todavía queda un capitulo, y al contrario, gracias a ti por leer la historia, por su apoyo la segui. Muchos besos.  
  
STEFFY POTTER:  
  
Gracias, y que bueno que te animaste a dejar review, espero que este cap. Te guste y tambien me dejes. Un abrazo.  
  
Jime:  
  
Gracias, y también que bueno que te animaste a dejar review, mil gracias, espero que este capitulo te guste. Un abrazo.  
  
JaNy:  
  
De veras mil gracias por el apoyo(otra vez), tienes razón no se encontraron, pero que poco falto, y sí Krum habla, no es santo de mi devoción, pero el pobre también sufrio, en fin se reivindica un poquitin, pues te dejo leer el capitulo que es muy muy muy largo, y me faltaron cosas, pero se hacian muchas hojas mas, en fin que ya lo pondre en el sig. Muchos besos y espero que te guste.  
  
Melanie:  
  
Hola, que bueno que lo hayas leído, y mejor que me dejaste review (GRACIAS) Ron ya recupero la memoria, tan de repente como lo dijo el doc. Y por fin, por fin, el deseado reencuentro, pero no lo detallo en este cap. Hasta el próximo, ahora si no tarde mucho, y el capitulo es como los miercoles dos por uno, espero que te guste y me lo hagas saber, ya sea si si o si no, besos.  
  
Kat:  
  
Hola kat, Im sorry, lo que pasa es que no me alcanzo, (por poco este cap. Tampoco) pero ya lo arregle y si hay reencuentro, y Krum se arrepiente y reflexiona, aunque Nataly por lo menos se desquita un poquito, pero cierto por su culpa podrían haberse perdido para siempre, bueno, bueno me emocione, espero que te guste este cap. Es muy largo, el mas largo de todos. ¡Y aquí esta! BESOS.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias, gracias, (sophie brinca de felicidad) hem, hem, bueno, pues aquí te dejo el reencuentro, es muy chiquito y no lo detallo pero por lo menos ya se vieron, el sig. Capitulo tambien sera muy grande, talvez mas que este, y ahí vendra todo, (pues si no, si es el ultimo) MUCHOS BESOS y espero que te guste el cap.  
  
Magical elf:  
  
Hola otra vez, como recibi dos contesto dos (lo cual es un placer) si, si, el reencuentro ya esta, chiquitito, pero aquí esta la introducción, y ahora si, te dejo con el capitulo, tan tan tan tan......(se abre el telon) BESOS.  
  
Skgirlfan:  
  
Hola, pero fue dedicatoria especial(DEVERAS) Te agradezco mucho que sigas la historia, y respecto a Krum el muy......no les dijo nada, pero ya lo hara, y a los gemelos los recordo, no creo que Snape o a Draco los recuerde no los queria mucho, pero de que recuerda todo ya lo recordó, el pellizco fue el veintitrés de enero como a las 7:00(yo creo que si fuiste tu) un dia antes de publicar el cap. Pasado. Bueno ahora si te dejo leer. MUCHOS BESOS.  
  
Gracias por todos los reviews que furon muchos, espero que en este cap. Tambien. Y ahora si los dejo con el capitulo.  
  
Las canciones :  
  
Voy a tener que olvidarla..........Intocable (no estoy muy segura del nombre)  
  
Eres mi religión .......................Mana ( es bellísima esta canción)  
  
*****************CAPITULO VII.****************  
  
*****************DESDE EL CORAZON************  
  
Hermione miraba a la pequeña que dormía apaciblemente en la cuna cuando una serie de golpes en la puerta la hicieron reaccionar.  
  
abrió para encontrar a Viktor Krum con la cabeza inclinada y el puño sangrante, nunca lo había visto así, su primer impulso fue el de preocupación, pues a pesar del tiempo transcurrido siempre sintió un afecto sincero por él, aunque nunca lo había amado, a pesar de que un tiempo durante su adolescencia se tratara de convencer de lo contrario.  
  
-Viktor, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? Entra te curare.  
  
La chica condujo a su visitante al interior de la habitación, la pequeña Emily seguía dormida, y los ojos del búlgaro se posaron en ella, como le hubiera gustado que esa pequeña fuera suya, después de todo siempre estuvo enamorado de Hermione y aunque había tenido aventuras y algunas conquistas importantes nunca consiguió olvidarla.  
  
Pero ahora ya no tenía ni la más remota posibilidad de ser feliz con ella no después de descubrir que Weasley estaba vivo, y se lo oculto a Hermione, por egoísmo, no había otra palabra para nombrar lo que hiciera.  
  
-siéntate, ahora regreso.  
  
La chica se adentro a una pequeña habitación, probablemente a buscar alguna poción sanadora y los materiales necesarios para curar la herida dejando a Krum sumido en sus pensamientos.  
  
************************  
NO, NO DEBI ILUSIONARME  
CON ALGO QUE NO ERA MIO  
COMO PUDE ENAMORARME  
SI NO ERA CORRESPONDIDO  
************************  
  
FLASH BACK.  
  
Víktor Krum sostenía entre sus manos una delicada cajita forrada de terciopelo negro, dentro descansaba un anillo de diamantes, el mas hermoso que encontrara, tenia años esperando por ese momento y al fin había llegado, esa seria la noche, su relación con Hermione estaba en un punto en que sentía que no podía pasar mas tiempo lejos de ella, sabia que ella no lo amaba y lo que sentía era solo un espejismo, pero talvez con el tiempo aprendería a hacerlo.  
  
Estaba conciente de que su relación la debía a que Ronald Weasley era muy inmaduro y tenia miedo de las sensaciones que la castaña despertaba en él, por esa razón su noviazgo con Patil y también agradecía el que Harry no estuviera enamorado de Hermione, pues habría sido un duro obstáculo, pero ahora después tiempo de terminado el colegio y del distanciamiento de los chicos no había nada que lo separara de Hermione, había llegado el momento.  
  
Esa noche, después de no verla durante un mes, pues salió a dar una serie de conferencias a los colegios mágicos, por fin volvería. Esa seria la noche.  
  
Le pediría que se casara con ella.  
  
Hermione regresaba a casa de sus padres después de un mes de ausencia, en el que pensó nada pasaría, pero no era así, se reencontró con Ron a quien habían encomendado en el ministerio la misión de informar a los estudiantes lo necesario para la formación de futuros Aurores, al principio lo evito, pues sintió renacer en ella la atracción que por el sintiera tiempo atrás, pero al observar la forma tan cordial y atenta con que se comportaba sucumbió una vez mas a sus encantos y pasaba cada vez mas tiempo con él, hasta que se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Víktor no era mas que admiración y agradecimiento, mientras que por el pelirrojo sentía algo muy dentro de su corazón, no creía que fuera amor, pero estaba cerca de serlo.  
  
Ahora de pie frente al espejo se preguntaba cual seria la mejor manera de decirle a Víktor que su relación había terminado, y el mago al invitarla a cenar al sitio mágico mas exclusivo no le hacia las cosas mas fáciles, pero no podía seguir engañándolo, esa noche se lo diría.  
  
FIN DEL BLASH BACK.  
  
La chica regreso con una pequeña caja donde guardaba pociones y otros instrumentos muggles de curación, y tomando la mano del moreno procedió a limpiarlo, sin que ninguno de los dos cruzara palabras hasta que el Búlgaro rompió el silencio.  
  
************************  
  
SE QUE NUNCA PODRE TENERLA  
QUE ES INUTIL QUE LA BUSQUE  
PUES HAY ALGUIEN MÁS QUE YO  
QUE ES EL DUEÑO DE SU AMOR  
  
************************  
  
-Herrmione ¿alguna vez crreiste que nosotros podrriamos ser felices?  
  
-si, alguna vez me imagine casada contigo, ¿Por qué?  
  
-¿recuerdas la noche en que regrresaste de las conferrencias? ¿Cuándo nosotrros.?  
  
-si, Víktor, lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-la noche en que terrmino nuestrra relacion...esa noche yo pensaba pedirte que te casarras conmigo.  
  
Los músculos del chico se tensaron mientras la mano de la castaña se detenía en el aire, nunca lo había pensado, aunque recordó que ese día él estaba particularmente nervioso y formal.  
  
-Viktor, lo siento yo no...  
  
-no te preocupes Herrmione, fue ya hace mucho tiempo, además nunca te dije nada, es solo que esta situación me parrece tan similar, estamos en la misma habitación y sin embarrgo te siento tan lejana, tan distante de mi.  
  
-aun es muy difícil para mi el afrontar la vida sin Ron, yo lo amaba, compréndeme, para mi todo es tan confuso.  
  
-¿alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de que estuviera vivo?  
  
-muchas veces, y cada vez es mas difícil el entender que no este, por eso acepte el puesto, para alejarme de los recuerdos.  
  
-y te diste cuenta que la distancia no sirrvió de nada, que los recuerrdos siguen contigo, no imporrta que tan lejos te marches ¿no es así?  
  
-Sí, es verdad Víktor ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todo esto?  
  
************************  
  
TODO LO QUE HABIA SOÑADO  
TENDRE QUE OLVIDARLO  
TENDRE QUE DEJARLO A UN LADO  
  
************************  
  
-sabes pensé que ahora lo nuestrro si podrría funcionar, realmente lo pensé, y el darme cuenta que no serria así fue un golpe muy durro para mi, me ilusione con la idea que podrrias llegar a amarme, que algún día Emily me vería como a un padre y que serriamos una familia, lo desee tanto que me llevo a actuar de la forma mas cobarrde y egoísta que existe.  
  
La chica termino su trabajo aprovechado el silencio en que se había sumido el joven se puso de pie, esperando que terminara su explicación.  
  
************************  
  
VOY A TENER QUE OLVIDARLA  
PORQUE ANTES DE QUE YO LLEGARA  
ALGUIEN SUPO CONQUISTARLA  
ME ROBO SU CORAZON Y NO PUEDO HACER NADA  
  
************************  
  
El silencio se alargaba, mientras a lo lejos el sonido de las olas al golpear las rocas llenaba la habitación.  
  
La joven no resistió mas, abrazo la caja con utensilios en una mano y con la otra libre tomo la del moreno mientras preguntaba.  
  
-Víktor ¿que tratas de decirme?  
  
El joven miro la mano de la chica y la estrecho entre las suyas, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Herrmione de verdad lamento habérrtelo ocultado se que no soluciona nada el decírtelo ahorra perro estoy arrepentido.  
  
-Víktor me asustas ¿que pasa?  
  
-es él Hermione, Ron Weasley...el esta vivo.  
  
La chica separo bruscamente su mano de la del moreno mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de furia y dolor.  
  
-no es gracioso Víktor, como te atreves a jugar así con mis sentimientos, eres un....un...  
  
-no es brroma es la verdad, yo lo vi Herrmione, Ron Weasley esta vivo.  
  
Los ojos de la chica parecían salir de sus orbitas de la impresión, la caja se deslizo de su mano parando en el suelo con un ruido sordo, mientras la pequeña Emily despertaba asustada por los gritos y el ruido de los utensilios al caer.  
  
-Ron, ¿es verdad?, ¿el esta vivo?, ¿lo esta?. Buscaba en la mirada del mago algo que le confirmara que era cierto, que la vida le daba una nueva oportunidad.  
  
-Ron esta vivo.  
  
Fueron las ultimas palabras que escucho antes de sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y que caía en un abismo profundo todo en su mente era confuso, escuchaba llantos, gritos y voces desesperadas llamándola, pero no sabia con precisión de donde venían, y no tenia deseos de seguirlas, quería quedarse ahí, por siempre, contal de no sentir dolor, no quería sufrir mas.  
  
************************  
  
VOY A TENER QUE OLVIDARLA  
PORQUE YO NO CUENTO EN SU VIDA  
Y AUNQUE ME MUERA POR ELLA  
  
Y LA ESPERE TODO EL TIEMPO  
  
ELLA VIVE POR EL  
  
************************  
  
En su mente las palabras de Víctor comenzaron a dar vueltas nuevamente cada vez más rápido y más fuerte mientras la imagen de Ron mas clara y nítida que nunca se formaba en sus recuerdos.  
  
Escucho el llanto de un bebé cada vez mas cerca, comenzaba a despertar.  
  
-Hermione ¿te encuentras bien? La voz de la profesora Galatea la hizo reaccionar y lentamente abrió los ojos, todo parecía normal, el colegio, la decoración, el llanto de la pequeña, al tomar conciencia de que la pequeña lloraba trato de levantarse, pero la profesora la detuvo por el hombro.  
  
-tranquila, nosotras nos ocuparemos, no te preocupes. Le sonrió comprensivamente mientras asentía a alguien a quien la castaña no alcanzaba a ver.  
  
-Víktor ¿donde esta Víktor?  
  
-espera, ahora lo llamo.  
  
El búlgaro entro en la habitación en que la chica yacía recostada, tenía un dejo de culpabilidad en el rostro y evitaba mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-Viktor ¿es verdad?  
  
El moreno asintió  
  
-cuéntamelo todo, por favor.  
  
-yo....no hay nada que contar Hermione...  
  
-por favor hazlo.  
  
-yo......fue el día de la visita al bosque, cuando llegue al lago lo vi, camino hacia mi y me pregunto.  
  
-¿pero como? ¿Por qué no me ha buscado? Se escuchaba angustia y desilusión en la voz de la chica, mientras las lagrimas empapaban su rostro y llegaban hasta la almohada.  
  
-el no... no recuerda nada, me dijo que perdió la memoria en un accidente, supongo que fue durante el ataque de los mortifagos.  
  
-¿y estaba solo?  
  
-no lo se, no vi a nadie cerca  
  
-¿el no sabe?, ¿no le dijiste?...hay Víctor. Un nuevo sollozo escapo de sus labios  
  
-lo siento Herrmione, es solo que pensé que tenia una oporrtunidad contigo...pero de verdad no sabes cuanto lo siento. En la voz del búlgaro se escuchaba arrepentimiento verdadero.  
  
pero como bien dice un dicho, con arrepentirse el asesino no revive a su muerto, así mismo las cosas por si solas no cambiarían.  
  
-el me dijo que le parrecía familiar, y me prregunto si lo conocía..... le dije que no, después de eso se fue y no volví a verlo.  
  
-se fue, el se fue, otra vez lo perdí. Esto último fue solo un susurro desesperado de la chica, mientras escondía el rostro en la almohada.  
  
************************  
  
Y AUNQUE LA QUIERO Y ME DUELE  
VOY A TENER QUE OLVIDARLA.  
  
************************  
  
-Hermione yo..  
  
-vete Víctor, déjame sola  
  
-yo.  
  
-VETE..por favor vete, los sollozos que en un principio trato de contener surgieron con la fuerza que un dolor por tanto tiempo reprimido pueden lograr.  
  
Mientras el búlgaro salía de la habitación, pensando en que si pudiera regresar el tiempo las cosas serian muy distintas.  
  
Unos segundos después entro en la habitación la profesora Galatea, aun preocupada por el estado de ánimo de la castaña.  
  
-Hermione ¿estas bien?  
  
Miro a la chica sorprendida, pues intentaba ponerse de pie, aunque era evidente que estaba afectada.  
  
-espera, no puedes salir, no estas bien  
  
-tengo que buscarlo, él esta vivo, me necesita, Emily, y yo....lo necesitamos tanto...por favor, por favor.  
  
-no te preocupes, exclamaba la profesora mientras con mano gentil, pero firme la obligaba a volver a la cama. Nosotros haremos todo lo posible, tranquila.  
  
-¿Emily esta bien?, no la escucho  
  
- si, se quedo dormida, no te preocupes.  
  
Parecía que la chica se tranquilizaba, pero se incorporo en la cama y comenzó a murmurar. Nataly, ella tiene que saber, ella me ayudara, tengo que llamarla, ella no descansara hasta que nosotros..  
  
La profesora nuevamente la obligo a recostarse, mientras la veía con preocupación y ternura.  
  
-no te preocupes le avisare y en unos segundos estará aquí, ahora tomate esto, por favor.  
  
-no, yo no quiero dormir.....tengo que decirle.  
  
De nada sirvieron las suplicas y argumentos de l joven, pues la profesora se las arreglo para que tomara la poción para dormir sin sueño, realmente necesitaba descansar.  
  
La habitación estaba en penumbras, era de madrugada, cuando las llamas del despacho de la profesora Galatea se tornaron verdes, y una joven de bellas facciones apareció entre las llamas, cayendo en medio de la habitación.  
  
-Malditos polvos flu, ¿cuando me acostumbrara a ellos?  
  
La sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció al observar el rostro serio y preocupado de la mujer mayor y estuvo a punto de soltar un par de maldiciones al ver al chico búlgaro, no terminaba de tolerarlo, aunque para su desgracia Hermione lo defendía, sabia que talvez estaba predispuesta, pues siempre le había caído bien Ron y dentro de poco se casaría con su hermano Fred, pero desde mucho antes sentía desconfianza hacia Víktor. Volteo el rostro sin poder reprimir del todo la mueca de disgusto.  
  
-Profesora, ¿que pasa?, mi elfo domestico me aviso en cuanto llegue que me buscaba, ¿ocurre algo? esta bien Emily y Hermione.  
  
-En realidad no estoy segura que es lo que le pasa, cuando terminaron las clases estaba bien, y lo siguiente que supe fue cuando Víktor me aviso que no reaccionaba del desmayo que tuvo, pero ahora Hermione esta bien  
  
-desmayo, ¿que desmayo?, ¿y Emily?, ¿donde esta?  
  
-yo te puedo explicar todo Nataly. La voz fría y gruesa del búlgaro se escucho en la habitación.  
  
-Viktor, ¿tuviste algo que ver con esto?  
  
-los dejo solos para que platiquen.  
  
la profesora se apresuro a salir de su propia oficina , además de ser una mujer muy sabia también era muy prudente y sabia que en esos momentos era mejor no intervenir.  
  
-Ahora si, Víktor, ¿que fue lo que le hiciste o dijiste a Hermione?, porque estoy segura que tienes que ver en esto, anda suelta la sopa.  
  
-El chico la miraba estupefacto, no pensaba que le resultaría más difícil decírselo a Nataly que a la misma Hermione, aunque tenía que reconocer que siempre había cuidado de la castaña como si fuese su hermana y tenía todo el derecho de saberlo.  
  
Víktor tomo asiento en un sillón cercano mientras Nataly se sentaba frente a él.  
  
-Anda, comienza a hablar.  
  
El búlgaro comenzó su relato y mientras avanzaba las miradas, gestos y exclamaciones de la chica eran más elocuentes, estaba indignada, no creía que hubiera personas capaces de cometer un acto de esa naturaleza, y siendo psicóloga era decir mucho.  
  
Por fin el relato termino, y justo a tiempo pues en el último instante la mano de la chica se estampo en el rostro de un Viktor Krum sorprendido, pero bastante conciente de lo que había hecho como para reclamar nada.  
  
-Eres un.....un....... hay por Merlín, no hay un adjetivo suficiente que describa lo que eres, -¿como pudiste?, ¿como puedes dormir después de esto?, es increíble.  
  
Y dejando al chico parado en medio de la oficina se apresuro a salir, tenia que comprobar si eso era verdad, tenia que corroborarlo antes de dar una noticia semejante a los Weasley, pues tampoco estaba dispuesta a hacerles mas daño, ni a revivir un dolor que estaba adormecido, para luego causar mas desilusiones, no primero necesitaba saber si era cierto.  
  
Se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione para encontrar afuera a la directora.  
  
-Nataly ¿que pasa?  
  
-ese Krum, es un... un... hay y ni siquiera puedo decir lo que es.  
  
-Tranquila, cuéntame que es lo que sucede, estoy segura que todo es una confusión, Víktor es un buen muchacho  
  
-¿buen muchacho?, ¿en que planeta? profesora, si usted supiera.  
  
-dímelo, estoy dispuesta a escuchar.  
  
La chica relato nuevamente lo sucedido ante la mirada atónita de la mujer, y cuando termino, la miraba con ojos enigmáticos y mirada complacida.  
  
-pero a final de cuentas tienes algo que agradecerle, pues de haberlo deseado esto nunca se hubiera sabido, así que triunfo mas su corazón que el egoísmo y eso es una buena señal.  
  
-pues viéndolo desde ese punto talvez tenga razón, pero aun así lo que hizo fue muy bajo.  
  
-tal vez, pero siempre pasan por algo las cosas, no te olvides de eso jovencita. Ahora es mejor que descanses, Hermione no despertara hasta muy entrada la mañana.  
  
-¿y Emily?, ¿puedo cuidarla?  
  
-claro, aunque también dormirá hasta tarde, esos chupetes mágicos hacen milagros.  
  
La chica recogió a la pequeña y se dirigió a la habitación de Hermione en la que se había puesto con magia una cama mas y una cuna para la bebe, Nataly se quedo velando el sueño de las dos y repasando los hechos, era una realidad Ron estaba vivo, ahora recordaba lo nervioso que estaba Krum en el bosque y sus continuas miradas a los alrededores y que cerca estuvieron Hermione y Ron de encontrarse, si ellos no se hubieran atravesado el destino hubiera hecho lo suyo y estarían juntos, como siempre debió ser.  
  
Habían pasado varios días desde que Ron Weasley visitara el bosque encantado, como le gustaba llamarlo, la sensación de que algo importante pasaría en ese lugar no se borraba de su mente, al contrario, con cada día que pasaba crecía más su ansiedad de regresar junto al lago, donde encontrara al joven moreno, que inexplicablemente asociara con pelotas voladoras.  
  
Sus recuerdos poco a poco volvían pero la espera era lenta y frustrante, seguía diciéndole al pequeño Gael que las escobas volaban y buscaba en las tiendas algo llamado ranas de chocolate, pero cuando se las mostraban decía que no era lo que buscaba, aunque en realidad no lo recordara, y cuando por casualidad escucho nombrar a Merlín estuvo seguro que sabia su historia, pero era diferente a la que escucho.  
  
************************  
  
Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido  
Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos  
  
Iba sin luz iba sin sol iba sin un sentido, iba muriéndome  
  
Iba volando sobre el mar con las alas rotas.  
  
************************  
  
Entre los árboles y bancas que poblaban el enorme parque una figura solitaria pasaba fácilmente desapercibida, caminaba sin sentido aparente, en algunas ocasiones hacia paradas en lugares insospechados para continuar igualmente sin sentido, los árboles con el soplar del viento provocaban figuras espectrales a su paso, pero a él poco le importaban.  
  
su vista se poso sobre un conjunto de flores, creyó haber visto algo moviéndose, nuevamente ahí estaba, se inclino para descubrir un pequeño polluelo que se debatía entre los arbustos, parecía que no podía volar y había perdido su hogar, fijo su vista en el árbol frente a él, no era muy alto además se veía fácilmente escalable y con un par de nidos cerca, con decisión pero con cuidado tomo al polluelo mientras subía al árbol, hasta lograr posarlo en el nido mas cercano, por lo menos alguno de los dos regresaría al hogar lamentaba no ser él. Siguió caminando, acercándose a la baranda de protección de un pequeño lago artificial, tomo una piedra del suelo y la arrojo al agua que se rompió en ondas, haciendo oscilar el reflejo de la luna.  
  
Miro su reloj, ya era bastante tarde, perdió el sentido del tiempo y probablemente Isabelle estaría preocupada, emprendió en camino de regreso sintiendo como su corazón se oprimía al ver pasar algunas parejas y familias, que como él también regresaban, la diferencia es que ellos sabían donde se encontraba su hogar.  
  
Llego a la residencia de Isabelle, que lo esperaba en el pequeño salón, un poco preocupada, pero su mirada comprensiva bastaba para saber que entendia por lo que el pelirrojo estaba pasando.  
  
-hola, ¿estas bien?  
  
-si Isabelle, ya sabes, en algunas ocasiones me desespero y prefiero salir a caminar, hasta relajarme.  
  
-esta bien, sabes Ron, mañana iré a visitar a mi hermano, es mi día libre y quería saber si quieres acompañarme.  
  
-me gustaría, pero prefiero volver al bosque, siento que hay algo importante esperando por mi.  
  
-esta bien, puedo cancelar mis planes y acompañarte.  
  
-no Isabelle esta bien, ya has hecho suficiente por mi, como para sacrificar a tu verdadera familia, de cualquier modo dale mis saludos a Jim y dile que espero verlo pronto.  
  
-claro que si, Partiré temprano, así que talvez no te vea hasta muy entrada la tarde, la chica lo miro a los ojos mientras preguntaba -¿estarás bien?, con sincera preocupación  
  
-si, no te preocupes, ahora vamos a dormir que no quiero que el pequeño pillo se despierte y me obligue a ver nuevamente pinocho.  
  
************************  
  
Hay amor apareciste en mi vida y me curaste las heridas  
  
Hay amor eres mi luna eres mi sol eres mi pan de cada día  
  
Y apareciste con tu luz, no nunca te vayas, no no te vayas no.  
  
************************  
  
Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana, el nuevo día surgía y con el las esperanzas.  
  
El chico pelirrojo jalo aun mas las cobijas hacia si, tratando de cubrirse completamente, ¿que día era? ya recordaba, ese día volvería a ver a Hermione, su misión había terminado y por fin dejarían Bulgaria, cenaría con ella y le propondría matrimonio, solo faltaba comprar el anillo para pedírselo correctamente, se desperezo aun renuente a abrir los ojos, no tardaría en llegar su compañero a tocar a su puerta , también él estaba ansioso por regresar, lentamente abrió los ojos para descubrir que no estaba en su habitual cuarto, aun lado de su cama descansaba un portarretrato, pero las figuras dentro no se movían, miro mas detenidamente Isabelle y Gael.  
  
En su mente un torbellino de recuerdos giraba mezclándose y provocándole un terrible dolor de cabeza, recordó el ataque de los mortifagos, el hospital a Isabelle los meses que había pasado con la chica y su pequeño, y recordó también al joven moreno que viera en el bosque, el nombre llego como relámpago Víktor Krum, lo había visto y no le dijo nada el muy.........  
  
Rápidamente se vistió tratando de decidir que era lo mejor, quería buscar de inmediato a Hermione, pero no sabia que seria de su vida, tal vez lo había olvidado, o se había casado.... o  
  
Muchas preguntas y situaciones llenaban su mente, tampoco podía irse sin darle las gracias a Isabelle, recordó a su marido, se sintió un poco responsable de lo ocurrido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.... y el maldito dolor de cabeza que no se iba.  
  
Su mente poco a poco se fue aclarando, iría al bosque, talvez encontrara alguna señal o indicio, algo en su corazón le decía que debía ir, algo que no quiso ignorar, después se pondría en contacto con el ministerio de magia y hablaría con sus padres, para explicarles la situación y saber de ella..........después la vería, aunque sentía que no podría vivir un segundo mas sin verla no quería darle una desagradable sorpresa, después de todo habían pasado muchos meses.......  
  
Una vez decidido se dispuso a seguir el plan trazado, así que se puso en camino al bosque.  
  
************************  
  
Tú eres la gloria de los dos hasta la muerte  
En un mundo de ilusión, yo estaba desahuciado  
Estaba abandonado vivía sin sentido  
Pero llegaste tu.  
  
************************  
  
Las estrellas se ocultaban presurosas en el firmamento dando paso a los primeros rayos del sol que prometían un día hermoso, mientras los pájaros trinaban alegremente dándole la bienvenida.  
  
Recostada en una cama una joven de cabello castaño abría lentamente los ojos, mirando todo como atravéz de un cristal, giro la vista para descubrir a su mejor amiga sosteniendo en brazos a una pequeña que comía imperturbable.  
  
-Hola, dormilona ¿como estas?  
  
-yo estoy....estoy... ¿que haces aquí?, los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su mente haciéndola incorporar en un instante  
  
-¿es cierto Nataly?, ¿es verdad lo que me dijo Víctor?  
  
la joven la miro con los ojos llenos de alegría pero empañados por la incertidumbre.  
  
-es verdad, ahora estoy segura que Ron esta vivo, y no muy lejos de aquí.  
  
Por las mejillas de la castañas resbalaban lagrimas tan diferentes a las que derramara hasta ahora, eran de felicidad y esperanza, esperanza de recuperar lo que un día le había sido arrebatado.  
  
-tengo que ir, Nataly, tengo que encontrarlo.  
  
-¿ir a donde?, no sabemos donde esta y creo que el ministerio podría sernos de gran ayuda en este momento  
  
-si, pero yo voy.......¿donde esta la profesora Galatéa?  
  
Como si el sonido de su nombre la hubiera conjurado unos toquidos se escucharon en la puerta dando paso a la mujer, que miraba bondadosamente a las presente.  
  
-¿como estas Hermione?  
  
-bien, gracias, profesora yo...... se que es muy pronto, pero quisiera que me diera este día para hacer....  
  
-no te preocupes, tomate el tiempo que necesites, he encontrado en tiempo record un sustituto para tus clases.  
  
-gracias profesora yo...  
  
-no me lo agradezcas querida, me alegro mucho por ti, pero no olvides que ha pasado mucho tiempo y que el Ron que conociste pudiera no ser el mismo que encuentres.  
  
-lo se profesora, lo se, pero estoy segura que me ama, me lo dice mi corazón.  
  
La mujer se marcho dejándolas solas para que pusieran en orden sus ideas y decidieran el plan a seguir.  
  
************************  
  
Hay amor tu eres mi religión  
Tu eres luz tu eres mi sol, abre el corazón, abre el corazón  
  
Hace tanto tiempo corazón viví el dolor en el olvido  
Hay amor eres mi bendición, mi religión  
Eres mi sol que cura el frió  
  
************************  
  
-¿puedes cuidarme a Emily?  
  
-claro, pero ¿a donde vas?  
  
-voy al bosque, mi corazón me dice que es donde debo empezar a buscar  
  
-si, pero creo que será mejor que vaya contigo  
  
-no, por favor, déjame ir sola, necesito ir sola  
  
Viendo la determinación en los ojos de Hermione no le quedo más remedio que aceptar su decisión.  
  
-mientras tanto yo, iré al ministerio y me pondré en contacto con Fred.  
  
-esta bien, pero por favor, aun no le digas nada a nadie mas que a él, me gustaría encontrarlo antes, no quiero que se lleven una nueva desilusión.  
  
-¿y como te iras?  
  
-puedo parecerme ¿lo olvidas?  
  
-claro, y entonces ¿por que sufrí la visita pasada?  
  
La chica comenzó a alistarse para partir al bosque, aunque seria mucho más rápido y sencillo que la visita pasada, tal y como Nataly lo dijera.  
  
************************  
  
Y apareciste con tu luz no no me abandones no nunca mi amor  
Gloria de los dos tu eres sol tu eres mi todo todo tu eres bendición,  
en un mundo de ilusión yo estaba desahuciado, estaba abandonado  
vivía sin sentido pero llegaste tú  
  
Hay amor tu eres mi religión  
Tu eres luz tú eres mi sol, abre el corazón, abre el corazón  
  
Hay amor tu eres mi bendición.  
Tu eres luz tu eres mi sol, abre el corazón, abre el corazón  
  
************************  
  
Ron miraba fijamente el agua del lago, todo era tranquilidad hasta ese momento, había hecho tiempo record en llegar, pero el palpitar de su corazón le decía que estaba bien apresurarse, que encontraría algo muy impórtate en ese lugar.  
  
Se puso de pie y miro alrededor, el paisaje era perfecto, el sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo, el murmullo del agua al caer relajaba los sentidos y el trinar de los pájaros daba al bosque el sentimiento de estar en un lugar mágico e irreal.  
  
Solo faltaba una cosa  
  
Un sonido parecido al chascar de un látigo lo saco de sus pensamientos, escucho pasos acercarse y se dio la vuelta para descubrir frente a él la figura mas maravillosa y deseada que había visto en su vida.  
  
************************  
  
Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz  
Moriré estando a tu lado eres gloria y bendición  
  
Eres tu mi bendición eres tu mi religión  
Eres tu mi eternidad y hasta eres salvación  
  
No tenia nada y hoy te tengo con la gloria  
Con la gloria amor, amor, amor, eres tu mi bendición  
Eres mi luz eres mi sol.  
  
************************  
  
La observo sorprendido de encontrarla tan hermosa como siempre, dio un paso hacia ella.  
  
Parecía que la chica había esperado esa señal para lanzarse corriendo a los brazos del hombre al que amaba y que gracias al destino había recuperado.  
  
NO, No es el final, el ultimo capitulo es el que siguen si alguien tiene alguna duda u observación respecto al fic hágamelo saber y con muchisisimo gusto lo diré en el sig. Capitulo muchos besos y gracias por seguir la historia.  
  
REVIEW  
  
POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, Ya es el penúltimo capitulo, déjame un review, te lo agradeceré mucho. 


	8. Ves

¡Hola! Otra vez yo dando lata mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero aquí dejo por fin el ultimo capitulo y como una disculpa por escrito un pequeño epilogo, que espero les guste, las parejas de los Weasley ya casi todos las conocen a excepcion de una, quiero darles las gracias a todos por leer la historia y espero nos sigamos leyendo. Un beso y otra vez mil gracias.  
  
Los personajes pertenecen a JK, y la canción a sin bandera, todos los derechos reservado (eso creo) etc...etc.  
  
REVIEWS........REVIEWS......REVIEWS.  
  
Nancygranger:  
  
Aqui esta el ultimo capitulo. Gracias por leerlo y mil perdones por la espera.  
  
Nuthien:  
  
Gracias y una pregunta ¿qué es cute? Y otra mas ¿ de donde eres? Yo soy de México. Besos.  
  
Cristalgirl:  
  
¡hola! Bueno no importa pero gracias por leer el fic, y por animarte a dejar review, y sobre el capitulo, pues al principio no pensaba continuarlo, y aun asi se hicieron muchos capítulos, pero si lo alargaba iba a caer en cosas que a lo mejor ya no me gustarían tanto, así que mejor aquí lo dejo. Y gracias por la idea aquí dejo además un epilogo chiquitito, como disculpa por la espera. Hasta pronto.  
  
Mariag malfoy:  
  
Gracias, aquí dejo el ultimo capitulo, espero que te guste, y un regalito extra. Hasta pronto. Besos.  
  
Merodeadora-Chii:  
  
¡Hola! Mil gracias por dejarme reviews (ya se que lo había dicho antes) pero es verdad, y por su puesto que me gustan tus reviews, es un honor el que me pusieras en tus hist. Fav. Gracias, y espero leernos pronto. Un millón de besos.  
  
*Camila:  
  
Gracias, que bueno que te guste, bueno pues para no hacerla tanto de emoción aquí dejo el ultimo capitulo. Saluditos.  
  
Saray:  
  
(Sophye se esconde detrás de un escritorio totalmente apenada) lo siento se que este capitulo tardo mas que ninguno, pero es muy.......muy largo, y no no me olvidaría de escribir, nunca dejaría un fic. Empezado, así que mil disculpas y aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, espero que te guste. Besos.  
  
Melanie:  
  
Y la inspiración llego, en realidad eran muchas cosas las que quería poner, pero entonces hubieran sido como cincuenta hojas.......asi que aqui lo deje, espero que no queden muchas dudas, y por fin después de mucho hacerme del rogar(no es cierto) aquí lo dejo, espero que te guste. Mil besos.  
  
dorme abercrombie:  
  
sabes siempre me pregunte el porque de tu Nick. Espero y saberlo. Mil gracias por leer el fic. Todo de verdad que me animaban a continuar muchas gracias pues sin ustedes no hubiera seguido, ahora tengo algunas ideas guardadas, pero ya pronto (talvez el lunes) espero ya haber terminado el libro en esp. Aunque ya lo leí en ingles no es lo mismo. Y Ojala que nos leamos muy pronto. Mil besos y un millón de gracias.  
  
Lil Granger:  
  
Pues dudo en ser la primera persona en decirte lo de tus reviews, muchas gracias por haber seguido toda la historia(creo que estoy muy sensible), y pues si, aquí se termina, espero que te guste el final y leerte muy pronto. Muchos besos.  
  
Luciana:  
  
¡HOLA! Bueno, pues espera que veas este capitulo (según mi hermana empalaga de lo dulce) pero no importa a mi me gusto y espero que a ti también, y pues creo que aquí no hubo malvados, pero en algún otro fic que haga si que los habrá. Espero leerte muy pronto y muchos besos.  
  
Jessica Weasley:  
  
¡Hola!, pues muhas gracias, y aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, Ron muy muy sexy (casi ultima escena de solo imaginarlo ummmm). Divague un poco, ¿quién no? Y sobre la cachetada, pues estuve tentada a hacerlo, pero se disculpo y....en fin espero que te guste. Un millon de besos.  
  
Skgirlfan:  
  
¡hola chica! Pues otra vez yo dando lata, no pude terminarlo antes, pero ya por fin esta listo, espero que te guste, pero ahora si actualizada y finalizada, con un mini extra. Muchos besos y mil gracias por leer.  
  
Azkaban:  
  
Sip, y ahora contigo el ultimo cap. Mil gracias por el apoyo y los ánimos y por tomarte tiempo para leer aun en exámenes, espero y te haya ido magnifico.(no lo dudo), ojala que nos leamos muy pronto y no te olvides de mi. Muchos, muchos besos.  
  
Kate:  
  
¡Hola! Mil gracias por los comentarios, me gustaría que me dijeras que fue lo que le falto, para no cometer otra vez ese error, Ojala que este ultimo cap. Te guste y si no también dímelo, que te puedo escribir un final alternativo o algo así, y se que ahora tarde mucho mucho mas pero por fin ya esta aquí. Espero tus comentarios. Mil besos.  
  
Sophie Lupin-Black:  
  
Hola, en hora Buena por el Nick, muy bonito de hecho y pues si, si no ocurría en este cap. Ya no ocurría nunca, creo que si son felices, pero ya me dirás tú que te pareció, y no lo subí nada pronto pero ahora si aquí esta. Saluditos.  
  
GiN dArk GiRl:  
  
Oye, gracias por los comentarios, y mil disculpas por tardarme, pero es que el capitulo es tan largo, pero ya por fin aquí esta, espero que te guste. Besos.  
  
Desire Delacour:  
  
Wow, mil gracias por el cumplido, me puse rojita rojita, creo que me falta mucho, pero trabajamos en eso, gracias por los ánimos, y espero que te guste el cap. Muchos besos. Y otra vez gracias, eres el review numero cien, lo que me puso muy, muy contenta.  
  
Oliveriux:  
  
Los siento mucho, por la tardanza, pero aquí te dejo el ultimo cap. Espero que te guste y dime sinceramente que te pareció, si crees que le falto algo o le sobro, necesito el punto de vista masculino, porque creo que soy (muy) cursi aunque se me dan mas los cap. De sufrimiento. Besos.  
  
Ann de Weasley:  
  
Upss. Lo siento, creo que no tengo instinto materno, pero en el ultimo cap. Procuro que no se le olvide la bebe, aunque al ser la mas peque todos se mueren por cuidarla y ayudarle a Hermione, de paso a mi, porque necesito que Ron y Hermione estén solitos en algunas escenas. Y por fin después de mucho tiempo por fin el final. Besos.  
  
Magical elf:  
  
Sip, muy muy felices ¿qué te pareceria otro bebé? ¿muy rapido? Creo que serian muy felices los cuatro. Bueno me sali del tema, espero que te guste y por fin aquí esta el ultimo cap. Y gracias por leer. Besos.  
  
mione grint:  
  
lo siento por la tardanza y gracias por dejar review, espero que te guste el ultimo cap. Y aquí te lo dejo. Para que me comentes que te parecio. Mil gracias por leer. Besos.  
  
PaMe-LiTa:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias, al ultimo me dieron ganas de hacer mas capítulos, porque sin querer salieron dos, pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja, aquí esta el cap. El ultimo, espero que te guste y haya logrado cubrir todas las cosas pendientes. Muchos besos.  
  
***************************************  
***************************************  
***************************************  
  
********VES********* CANCIÓN DE SIN BANDERA. Todos los derechos reservados. (al menos eso creo) Les recomiendo que la escuchen es preciosa esa canción y así entenderán un poco mas el fic.  
  
CAPITULO VIII.  
  
HASTA SIEMPRE.  
  
**********  
**********  
**********  
  
Ves que aun te puedo tocar con un dedo de amor  
Puedo hacerte temblar cuando escuchas mi voz  
No esta todo perdido si quema mi fuego tu piel  
Cuando digo tu nombre.  
  
**********  
**********  
**********  
  
Los brazos de Ron se abrieron completamente para recibir a la chica castaña mientras él mismo corría a su encuentro las lagrimas resbalaban de las mejillas de ambos aunque a ninguno de los dos le importaba, ese era el momento que mas habían esperado aunque ellos mismos no lo sabían.  
  
El pelirrojo estrechaba fuertemente a Hermione entre sus brazos como si nunca quisiera dejarla ir, se separo un poco de ella y con el dedo comenzó a acariciar el contorno de su cara, logrando que la chica se estremeciera y cerrara los ojos para recibir tan anhelado cariño.  
  
-Hermione. Su voz se escucho tal como la recordara, clara y gentil  
  
fue un gesto tan cotidiano, pero la chica había soñado tantas veces escuchar una vez mas su nombre en los labios de Ron que no pudo evitar temblar al escucharlo, sus ojos se abrieron para descubrir ante ella al hombre que amaba, que nunca a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido había dejado de amar, y que nunca a pesar de las dificultades, la distancia y cualquier obstáculo volvería a perder.  
  
Los ojos se encontraron y pudieron leer mutuamente que el amor en ambos existía y ya no quedaron mas palabras por decir, poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron y se fundieron en un tierno beso por tanto tiempo contenido.  
  
-Te amo Ron.  
  
Los labios de Hermione se despegaron solo el tiempo suficiente para pronunciar estas palabras, mientras por su rostro seguían deslizándose algunas lagrimas que Ron tiernamente limpiaba sin separarse aun de la mujer que amaba y sin poder evitar estremecerse al escuchar la declaración de amor de la castaña.  
  
**********  
**********  
**********  
  
Se que no todo acabo el amor sigue aquí  
Esto no termino tu me miras así como ayer  
Tiene tanto poder lo que siento  
Ves que lo nuestro es eterno.  
  
**********  
**********  
**********  
  
Muchos minutos después se separaron, aun temerosos de que todo fuera un sueño, pero al verse reflejados en los ojos del otro sonrieron, y Ron atrajo nuevamente el cuerpo de la castaña hacia él.  
  
-Te amo Hermione, hoy desperté y lo primero que llego a mi mente fuiste tú, y recordé, fue todo tan confuso y tan irreal que ahora mismo me cuesta trabajo el pensar que estuvimos tanto tiempo separados, y sin embargo lo que siento por ti sigue aquí, tan firme y tan profundo como siempre, yo se que has tenido que pasar por muchas cosas y lo siento, daría cualquier cosa si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás y que no sufrieras.  
  
Al ver que la chica no decía nada continuo.  
  
-se que talvez hay alguien mas en tu vida, y lo comprendo solo quisiera..........  
  
Ron se quedo callado al sentir que la chica lo estrechaba mas fuerte y poniéndose de puntillas lo besaba tiernamente en los labios, después sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente.  
  
-no escuchaste lo que te dije te amo Ronald Weasley, nunca hubo otro, ni antes ni después de ti, te amo a ti y siempre será así.  
  
No hubo necesidad de mas palabras se fundieron en un abrazo que demostraba que su amor era fuerte y para siempre, amores de los que pocas veces se dan y que es eterno.  
  
Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol, viendo el agua cristalina y escuchando los pájaros que trinaban felices cómplices de su reencuentro.  
  
Poco a poco las confidencias, los recuerdos y las vivencias del tiempo que estuvieron separados comenzaron a surgir.  
  
**********  
**********  
**********  
  
Yo te puedo amar, déjate llevar.  
  
Ves que mi amor es tu amor  
Que tu ausencia es dolor que es amargo el sabor  
si no estas si te vas y no regresas nunca mas  
  
**********  
**********  
**********  
  
-Ron tengo algo que decirte. Es una sorpresa hermosa y que había reservado para cuando volvieras, de esta misión aunque ahora será aun mayor  
  
-dímela.  
  
-¿que me das si te digo?  
  
-un beso. Después del pago por fin la chica comenzó a hablar  
  
-tenemos una pequeña hija, cuado saliste a esta misión supe que estaba embarazada y pensaba sorprenderte con la noticia la noche en que volvieras, pero ya no pude hacerlo ella..........  
  
Ron la sobresalto al ponerse bruscamente de pie, hubiera esperado cualquier sorpresa, pero el tener una hija era demasiado, toda la felicidad reprimida llego, recupero a la mujer que amaba y además tenia una hija, a la que no podía esperar para conocer, cuanto tiempo deseo tener un hijo de ambos ya había pasado mas de un año, ahora era el momento.  
  
-¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo es? ¿esta bien? ¿se parece a mi?, y ¿que dijo mi mamá al saberlo?  
  
Hermione sonrió ante la avalancha de preguntas, sabia que la noticia le agradaría, pero no hasta que punto.  
  
-Tranquilo, Nataly la esta cuidando, es muy bonita, igualita a ti, y tu mamá se puso feliz al saberlo.  
  
-¿y donde estan?  
  
-aquí cerca, en el colegio en Grecia.  
  
-¿en Grecia, y que hacen ahí?  
  
-acepte un puesto de profesora, y es la razón de que estuviera aquí, tan cerca de ti  
  
-¿entonces Viktor Krum? ¿aun da clases en ese colegio?  
  
-si, por él me entere que estabas vivo, dijo que te vio, el día que estuvimos aquí mismo, y me lo oculto hasta ayer.  
  
- ¿tú estuviste aquí? ¿tan cerca? El chico se arrodillo frente a Hermione mientras la miraba a los ojos, sentía la magia flotar en el ambiente y no la común sino una mas poderosa esa magia que solo el amor puede lograr  
  
-mi corazón me decía que me esperaba algo especial, pero no pude recordar nada, talvez aquel era el momento en que debíamos reencontrarnos, pero aun así le agradezco a Krum el que te lo haya dicho, pero ¿cómo supiste que podías encontrarme aquí? yo vine sin saberlo solo hice lo que mi corazón me dictaba.  
  
-yo también, la mano de la chica acariciaba suavemente la barbilla del pelirrojo mientras sus ojos le decían todo lo que las palabras no podían expresar.  
  
Se arrodillo a su vez para quedar al nivel y lo abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del chico,  
  
-te extrañe tanto Ron, pensé que nunca mas te vería, sufrí tanto al pensar que Emily jamás conocería a su padre, que nunca mas volvería a escuchar tu voz, a abrasarte, que nunca te diría de nuevo que te amo, y que nunca mas lo escucharía de tus labios,  
  
-por favor nunca me vuelvas a dejar, no lo soportaría.  
  
El chico a su vez la abrazaba acariciando su cabello y respirando su aroma, nunca había amado a nadie mas que a ella, aunque se hubiera engañado en el pasado, ahora lo sabia, siempre seria Hermione la única mujer de su vida.  
  
-nunca me perderás, te amo mas que a nada en el mundo a ti y a nuestra pequeña hija y ten por seguro que estaremos juntos, para siempre.  
  
**********  
**********  
**********  
  
que aun te puedo llenar con mi piel en tu piel de pasión  
que aun se puede salvar la ilusión para volver a respirar  
en tu corazón.  
  
**********  
**********  
**********  
  
Sus labios se unieron nuevamente, mientras el amor se sentía con toda la intensidad y el ambiente se llenaba de un olor a rosas y del dulce canto de los pájaros testigos de la felicidad que cambiaba el destino de un bosque meses antes agobiado por la desgracia y desolación, llenándolo ahora de amor y esperanzas.  
  
-Ron, ¿quieres conocer a Emily?  
  
-claro que si, aunque no dudo que este bien ¿cómo se puso Nataly cuando lo supo? ¿por qué es la madrina verdad?  
  
-si, lo es, y adivina con quien  
  
-no me digas que por fin Fred la pudo conquistar  
  
-si, ellos son los padrinos, y se casan en un mes, me alegra que podamos estar juntos en su boda, serán muy felices ¿no lo crees?  
  
-lo creo preciosa, pero nadie será tan feliz como nosotros, nadie, y dándole un corto beso en los labios le ayudo a ponerse de pie, pues estaba impaciente por conocer a la mas pequeña de los Weasley.  
  
-¿como llegaremos?  
  
-con un pequeño hechizo estaremos en un dos por tres en el Partenón.  
  
Hermione pronuncio el hechizo y con su varita en alto los rodeo algo parecido a un torbellino de lucecitas de colores y en unos cuantos segundos estaban en los limites del colegio, pues al igual que en Hogwarts no se podía aparecer dentro del castillo. en realidad la chica podría hacerlo si quisiera, pero le gustaba obedecer las reglas.  
  
Tomados de la mano comenzaron el recorrido hasta llegar a las columnas que indicaban la entrada al colegio en el cual los esperaba una sonriente profesora Galatea y amablemente le daba la bienvenida a Ron, al colegio como a la vida.  
  
-Profesora ¿Nataly se encuentra en las habitaciones?  
  
-No Hermione, llego un joven muy guapo que al parecer es hermano de Ron, me paree que su nombre es Fred, y salieron con Emily según dijeron al ministerio a arreglar no se que asuntos.  
  
-es verdad, Nataly me dijo que lo haría.  
  
-Le dije que esperara a que regresaras, pero los jóvenes de ahora no escuchan, subestiman el poder del amor, ¿no es así?  
  
-he......pues. los dos contestaron a la vez.  
  
-Ron, ¿te había dicho que la profesora Galatea es prima de Dumbledore?  
  
-con razón. Sus palabras me sonaban conocidas, dijo el chico mientras sonreía.  
  
-pero vamos podemos tomarnos una tacita de té mientras esperamos que estos muchachitos regresen ¿Qué les parece?  
  
-bien, profesora, además yo quería hablarle sobre.....  
  
-no te preocupes querida, que ya esta todo solucionado, pero vamos, vamos que nos espera una agradable platica, junto con esas galletitas que tanto me gustan.  
  
Llegaron al despacho de la directora, en el que los esperaban unas humeantes tazas de te y Ron y Hermione aun de la mano se sentaron juntos en un sillón, mientras la profesora se sentaba frente a ellos.  
  
-así que supongo que ya no contaremos con tus servicios Hermione. Dijo la mujer antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su taza de té y tomaba una de las galletas.  
  
-yo.........me gustaría estar con Ron todo el tempo si fuera posible, pero comprendo que tome un compromiso con el colegio y estoy dispuesta a cumplirlo aunque......  
  
-tranquila querida, no te preocupes, ayer mientras dormías platique con mi sobrina Melina y ella gustosa acepto quedarse en tu lugar el tiempo, que tuvieras que ausentarte, aunque sospecho que no regresaras ¿es verdad?  
  
Hermione volteo a mirar a Ron y le sonrió, mientras estrechaba mas fuerte su mano.  
  
-si, así es, volveremos a Inglaterra.  
  
-y cuéntenme ¿ya hablaron con Viktor?  
  
-no, aun no, pero me gustaría mucho verlo. Esta ves fue Ron quien contesto, mientras su rostro estaba impasible, no sabía que pasaría entre ellos.  
  
La charla continuo durante algunos minutos mas, intercambiando mas que nada deseos de felicidad y prosperidad de parte de una y agradecimientos y buenos deseos de parte de los otros.  
  
-creo que no tardaran mucho Fred y Nataly preciosa, ¿te parece si comenzamos a empacar tus cosas  
  
-buena idea, vamos.  
  
-con permiso profesora, dijeron ambos y con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de la mujer salieron de la oficina.  
  
**********  
**********  
**********  
  
Ves que me acuerdo de cada detalle de ti  
Que es mi único sueño el hacerte feliz  
Que no importa lo que haya pasado  
No importa el dolor si hay estas a mi lado.  
  
**********  
**********  
**********  
  
En pocos minutos llegaron a la habitación que fuera de Hermione y esta entro seguida del pelirrojo.  
  
La mirada del chico vago hasta posarse en el portarretrato que yacía en la mesita de noche en la que se podía ver a Hermione y Fred y a Nataly sonriendo y cargando en brazos a una pequeña pelirroja que se debatía entre las ganas de sonreír y llorar y lo único que conseguía era un puchero muy gracioso, mientras los adultos sonreían y saludaban, seguramente fue durante el bautizo de la pequeña.  
  
Tomo la fotografía entre sus manos y observo a la pequeña, le pareció la criatura más bella y perfecta del mundo, y era suya, producto del amor que se tenia Hermione y él y que ahora podrían compartir con su hija.  
  
Hermione se acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda  
  
-ella es Emily, nuestra hija, ¿a que es preciosa?  
  
-lo es en verdad, tanto como su madre, dijo mientras dejaba el retrato en la mesita nuevamente y atraía a Hermione hasta quedar frente a frente.  
  
La miro largamente sin pronunciar palabra pues no hacia falta, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y recorrió la delicada línea de sus mejillas, acaricio sus labios con un dedo y bajo hasta sus hombros mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de los castaños de la chica, igual que siempre, recordaba el contacto con su piel, sus labios, sus ojos, conocía cada parte de ella, tanto como a él mismo y parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, pues todo era igual, como siempre había sido y como siempre seria.  
  
Ahora serian felices, ya no importaba el tiempo que pasaron separados ni el dolor y desesperación, ahora estaban juntos y así podrían vencer cualquier barrera.  
  
Ron se sentó sobre la cama y atrajo a Hermione hasta él abrazándola por la cintura, y recostándola suavemente en la cama mientras sus labios buscaban los de la chica y se posaban sobre ellos ansiosos fundiéndose en un apasionado beso mientras Hermione entrelazaba los dedos detrás del cuello de Ron y se pegaba aun más cerca del cuerpo del chico, profundizando aun más el beso y las caricias que siguieron.  
  
El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los hizo separarse bruscamente para encontrar frente a ellos a Fred y Nataly que cargaba a la pequeña Emily, ambos bastante apenados pues se notaba que acababan de interrumpir algo importante, pero ¿a quien se le ocurría dejar la puerta sin seguro? Solamente a ese par, pensaba Nataly mientras el rubor de sus mejillas comenzaba a desaparecer, no así de las otras tres personas.  
  
Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie reponiéndose tanto como le fue posible mientras Fred sonreía ahora abiertamente.  
  
-caramba hermanito si no pierdes el tiempo.  
  
El comentario le valió un codazo en las costillas de parte de Nataly, aunque ella misma hubiera querido decirle eso mismo a Hermione.  
  
Ron avanzo hasta Fred y lo abrazo, dejando pasar el comentario, definitivamente su hermano no cambiaria, intercambiaron un par de palabras y el pelirrojo se dirigió hacia Nataly que aun sostenía a la pequeña quien dormía placidamente.  
  
-Nataly, que gusto verte, y beso a la chica en la mejilla en las que se deslizaban algunas lagrimas de felicidad, mientras sonreía, por fin su mejor amiga era completamente feliz.  
  
-me da mucho gusto que te encuentres bien Ron, y mejor aquí.  
  
El chico le sonrió mientras continuaba observando a la niña.  
  
-¿quieres cargarla?  
  
El rostro del chico se ilumino mientras asintió, pues un nudo en la garganta producto de la emoción no lo dejaba articular palabra.  
  
Nataly puso a la nena en brazos de su padre, la pequeña despertó y comenzó a llorar mientras el chico la veía embelesado y sin atinar a hacer nada, Hermione se acerco a él observando visiblemente emocionada era la primera vez que Ron cargaba en brazos a su hija.  
  
-Arrúllala, así, le dijo mostrándole como hacerlo, la bebé dejo de llorar y ahora sus ojitos estaban fijos observando al hombre que la cargaba y poco a poco se volvió a quedar dormida.  
  
-y bien hermanito, queremos saberlo todo. Fred estaba parado a espaldas de Nataly, mientras la abrazaba cariñosamente.  
  
-¿todo? Soy yo quien quiere saber que es lo que ha pasado, ¿Cómo esta mamá y papá, y los otros? ¿Cómo esta Ginny y Harry? ¿Qué ha pasado en el ministerio y con los mortifagos? Y......  
  
-Hermione ¿no le has dicho nada? ¿Pues que estuvieron haciendo?  
  
Nuevamente Nataly de dio un codazo al chico, mientras este la abrazaba mas fuerte.  
  
Y comenzaron a hablar, Ron les platico sobre Isabelle, Gael y lo ocurrido desde el ataque de los mortifagos hasta ese día en que había despertado y acudió al bosque para encontrarse con Hermione, Nataly, Fred y Hermione a su vez le platicaron de lo vivido desde el ataque, el nacimiento de Nataly, lo pusieron al tanto de lo ocurrido en la madriguera y sobre su próxima boda y los panes a futuro, de modo que cuando termino todo esto ya era bastante tarde.  
  
-tengo hambre. La voz de Nataly rompió el silencio, mientras Fred sonreía asintiendo en señal de que pensaba lo mismo.  
  
-que les parece si salimos a comer a un lugar muggle, después regresamos, empacamos todo y regresamos a la madriguera.  
  
Todos mostraron agrado al plan menos Ron.  
  
-me gustaría que pasáramos a ver primero a Isabelle, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo y no quisiera irme sin agradecerle todo.  
  
Los demás asintieron, especialmente Hermione, pues si ella y su hermano Jim no se hubieran llevado a Ron seguramente este estaría muerto.  
  
-me parece bien, además también yo quería agradecerle, dijo Hermione, mientras arropaba a la pequeña, preparándola para la salida. Después de unos segundos todo estuvo listo y partieron a los limites del colegio para poder aparecerse en un lugar seguro.  
  
La comida fue muy divertida, hubo risas, confesiones, recuerdos y sobretodo alegría de parte de todos, pues por fin Ron estaba nuevamente en familia y no podía ser más dichoso.  
  
Comenzaba a caer el sol cuando decidieron regresar al colegio a empacar, aunque esperaban esta vez con mas éxito que la anterior y a despedirse y agradecer a la profesora Galatea por su apoyo y sus atenciones.  
  
Nataly fue la encargada de guardar todo, mientras Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al despacho de la profesora.  
  
La puerta se abrió y encontraron dentro a la mujer que platicaba animadamente con una joven morena muy bonita con ligeros rasgos hindúes que les sonrió amigablemente al verlos.  
  
-Hola, ¿tú debes ser Ron?, verdad, dijo la joven mientras estrechaba la mano del pelirrojo sin esperar respuesta, -y Hermione, mucho gusto en conocerlos, yo soy Melina, la sobrina de Galatea, ayer me hablo explicándome la situación, aunque no creí que se resolviera todo tan pronto pero me da mucho gusto que hayan reencontrado.  
  
-bueno, deben tener muchas cosas que platicar así que yo los dejo, mucho gusto y estrecho otra vez la mano de ambos que no habían podido decir palabra, pues la chica parecía un torbellino.  
  
-bueno pues me voy tía, si me necesitas llámame. La mujer sonrió mientras asentía a la joven, pero no despegaba la vista de un pequeño reloj de arena que sostenía en las manos.  
  
La joven estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando la mujer por fin dijo.  
  
-Ten cuidado con.......... La chica volteo al escuchar la voz de la mujer y el instante choco con la persona que entraba por la misma puerta por la que ella intentaba salir, el impacto fue inevitable y la chica fue a dar al suelo. cuando levanto la vista vio a un joven moreno y delgado que lucia apenado y le extendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.  
  
-lo siento señorrita yo.........pero las palabras se quedaron en el aire en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos que lo miraban sin intentar ni por un segundo ocultar la admiración.  
  
-no........yo......fue mi culpa, estaba distraída y no me di cuenta cuando..... La chica balbuceaba mientras aceptaba la mano que el moreno le extendía, al momento de tocarse sintieron como un escalofrió recorría su piel  
  
La joven le sonrió y disculpándose nuevamente se despidió, mientras el joven la veía alejarse y no despego la vista de la chica hasta que hubo desaparecido del pasillo.  
  
El chico moreno volvió el rostro al interior de la habitación y observo a las tres personas que a su vez lo miraban a él.  
  
-Viktor, pasa por favor.  
  
El chico entro vacilante a la habitación.  
  
-Bien, ahora ya estamos todos, la mujer comenzó a hablar, mientras todos tomaban asientos el moreno casi frente a Ron y Hermione.  
  
Al observar la mirada interrogadora de Hermione la profesora volvió a hablar.  
  
-platique con Viktor durante la tarde, le explique lo que había pasado, y me pidió como favor poder hablar con ustedes antes de marcharse.  
  
Ambos voltearon a ver al búlgaro que mantenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y no dejaba de estrujarse nerviosamente las manos.  
  
-vamos Viktor.  
  
El búlgaro levanto por fin la mirada y observo a Hermione y Ron tomados de la mano y mirándolo. Se puso de pie y se acerco hasta quedar frente a Ron.  
  
-solo querria disculparme con ustedes, aunque talvez no lo crrean lamento mucho haberr ocultado el que estabas vivo, y me alegrra mucho el que ahora estén juntos.  
  
Hermione se puso tensa atenta a la reacción de Ron, esperaba que no fuera muy duro con el chico. Y no lo fue.  
  
El pelirrojo extendió la mano hasta el moreno que miraba sorprendido, había esperado insultos y algo de sarcasmo, incluso golpes, Ron en lugar de eso le extendía la mano, cuando salió de su asombro alargo la mano para estrechar la del chico, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en la boca mientras el búlgaro aun lo miraba asombrado.  
  
-después de todo tengo que agradecerte el que me hubiera encontrado hoy con Hermione.  
  
El búlgaro le sonrió mientras murmuraba nuevamente  
  
–Esperro que me disculpen.  
  
Hermione miro al Viktor y le sonrió, se sentía orgullosa de Ron y el enojo que hubiera sentido por el búlgaro había desaparecido al verlo nuevamente, pues estaba arrepentido de su error.  
  
Se quedaron unos pocos minutos mas despidiéndose de la profesora y de Viktor que les desearon la mayor de las felicidades mientras prometían mantenerse en contacto.  
  
Por fin llego el momento de conocer a Isabelle, Hermione se sentía especialmente inquieta, Ron no le había dicho como era ella y no sabia como comportarse, le debía tanto. Ron noto que la chica estaba nerviosa y con la mano libre, pues cargaba en el otro brazo a la bebé que no quería soltar casi para nada, la abrazo.  
  
-tranquila preciosa, todo esta bien.  
  
La castaña le sonrió sintiéndose un poco más segura.  
  
-Listo. Fred se acerco un una pequeña caja que le cabía en la palma de la mano  
  
-¿y el equipaje? Pregunto Hermione  
  
-aquí esta todo. Dijo Fred mientras le mostraba la pequeña caja a la chica  
  
-y no quedo nada. Dijo Nataly mientras miraba orgullosa a Fred que aprovecho ese gesto para abrazarla  
  
Vamos y con otro conjuro esta vez hecho por Nataly se encontraron en el pequeño parque cercano a la residencia de Isabelle.  
  
Ron y Hermione caminaban primero dejando al final a Fred y Nataly que poco se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba, pues vivían apenas pendientes el uno del otro.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron correr a un pequeño hasta Ron y un instante antes de llegar hasta él se paro en seco y corriendo tal como había llegado se alejo hasta entrar en la casa, antes de que llegaran a la puerta una joven mujer salió llevando de la mano al niño y quedando aun más sorprendido que el pequeño que ahora se escondía detrás del vestido de la mujer y reía tapándose la boca.  
  
-viste mami, mi tío Ron tiene novia, ji ji. Tiene novia.  
  
La mujer los miro curiosamente aunque imaginaba la verdad y se alegraba por el chico, pues ahora su corazón estaba completo y feliz así se veía en la expresión de la cara.  
  
-buenas noches, dijo mientras miraba al cuarteto.  
  
Ron se adelanto un paso y sonriéndole comenzó.  
  
-Isabelle, ella es Hermione, le dijo señalando a la castaña.  
  
-yo te conozco le dijo mientras extendía la mano hacia la chica, se que te he visto, pero no recuerdo donde, se quedo unos segundos intentando recordar hasta que vio a Nataly.  
  
-claro, las vi el día que fuimos al bosque, estaban juntas.  
  
-es cierto dijo Nataly, te vi a lo lejos y me pareciste muy triste, también me pareció extraño el que estuvieras sola.  
  
-en realidad no lo estaba, pero es sorprendente que estuviéramos todos en el mismo lugar y no nos hubiéramos encontrado.  
  
-lo creo igual, a propósito soy Nataly, y él es mi novio Fred.  
  
Isabelle se quedo unos momentos observando a Fred mientras estrechaba su mano, lastima que tuviera novia, porque le pareció muy atractivo. Les sonrió y con una señal los invito a pasar, pues tenía mucha curiosidad de saber sobre la vida de Ron y probablemente seria la última oportunidad de preguntarlo, talvez nunca lo volviera a ver, pues no sabia cuales eran los planes de su amigo.  
  
-siéntense por favor, preparare té y platicaremos.  
  
Ron se sentó mientras Gael, detrás de un sillón no se animaba a salir ante la mirada divertida de Isabelle y del mismo Ron a los que les parecía gracioso el que el niño se comportara tan tímido, pues nunca antes lo había hecho.  
  
-¿no me vas a saludar Gael?  
  
El chiquillo al escuchar la voz del Ron salió de su escondite y se lanzo al brazo libre del joven mientras sonreía, una vez hecho esto volvió el temperamento y comenzaron las preguntas.  
  
-¿es tu novia? Le dijo señalando a Hermione  
  
-si, así es.  
  
-es muy bonita, dijo el chiquillo mientras sonreía a una Hermione encantada con el pequeño.  
  
-¿entonces ella es mi tía?  
  
Fred y Nataly miraban al pequeño, no imaginaban que hubiera niños tan simpáticos en Bulgaria, no después de conocer a Viktor, aunque su opinión cambiaba rápidamente tanto por el pequeño como por Isabelle que les pareció también muy simpática además de bonita.  
  
-si, ella es tu tía, y mira él es Fred mi hermano y Nataly su novia  
  
-hummm, entonces también son mis tíos, que bueno porque antes nada mas tenia a mi tío Jim, y después a ti, y ahora ya tengo muchos tíos y tías, y voy a tener muchos primos para jugar ¿verdad? Seguía diciendo el niño mientras se ponía de puntitas intentando en vano ver dentro del envoltorio de ropa que Ron tenia en las manos.  
  
-¿ y eso que es? Por fin pregunto señalando a la bebé  
  
-ella, es una de tus primas. Dijo mientras se la mostraba. Gael la miro encantado, pero un segundo mas volteo a mirarlo y preocupado le dijo.  
  
-pero tío todavía es muy chiquita, y no puede jugar a la pelota.  
  
-si, aun es muy chiquita, pero crecerá muy rápido y entonces jugaran juntos, ya lo veras.  
  
Los ojos del chiquillo se iluminaron con las palabras de Ron.  
  
-Listo, aquí esta el té. Isabelle entraba en el salón con una bandeja y un vasito de leche para el pequeño Gael.  
  
Comenzó a servir con la ayuda de Nataly y cuando todo estuvo listo se hizo un pequeño silencio que fue roto por la voz Isabelle.  
  
-y bien., Fue una sorpresa para mí verlos llegar, Gael entro diciendo que ya tenia una tía y no se que tantas cosas más.  
  
-Ron sonrió mientras abrazaba a Hermione, - así es, encontré a la mujer de mi vida.  
  
-¿y como paso?  
  
-esta mañana, cuando desperté, pensé que aun estaba en la misión, fue como si nunca hubiera perdido la memoria, recordé todo, y volví al bosque, ahí fue donde por casualidad encontré a Hermione, estuvimos arreglando algunas cosas por la tarde y aquí me tienes.  
  
Isabelle lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de intriga, pues no conseguía entender del todo las palabras del joven.  
  
-Misión, ¿qué misión?  
  
Ahora fue Nataly la que hablo.  
  
-en el bosque, Ron fue herido durante el ataque de los mortifagos, aunque gracias a ti, esta vivo.  
  
-¿misión? ¿mortifagos? Sigo sin entender, ¿es que son agentes o algo parecido?  
  
Entonces Hermione recordó que Isabelle era muggle y no sabia nada sobre la verdad pensaba que había sido un ataque terrorista como dieron a conocer las autoridades búlgaras.  
  
-veras Isabelle, nosotros somos magos, Hermione pensó que seria mas fácil para ella el explicarle a la chica, pues era de todos ellos la única que había crecido en u ambiente no mágico  
  
-vamos ¿estan bromeando verdad?  
  
-no Isabelle, en verdad somos magos.  
  
La chica se puso bruscamente de pie olvidando que tenía en las manos la taza de té que fue a estrellarse en el piso rompiéndose inevitablemente y alarmando al pequeño Gael que jugaba en una esquina de la habitación.  
  
-Ron ¿qué es esto? ¿Cómo pueden ser magos?  
  
-veras Isabelle, en nuestra sociedad, de magos hay una gente malvada llamada mortifagos, estos creen que la gente no mágica no merece vivir y siempre estan intentando destruirlos, no se si recuerdes, pero antes del incidente en el bosque se desato una ola de violencia aquí, las calles no eran seguras y había pánico en la ciudad  
  
-pues el grupo que causo todo estos son los que nosotros llamamos mortifagos, ese día en el bosque habíamos capturado a los dirigentes, pero nos tendieron una trampa, mucha gente murió, pero al final se logro atrapar a los causantes, y según me he enterado después del bosque los ataques cesaron y la seguridad volvió a la ciudad, eso se debe a que la gente del ministerio de magia vela por la seguridad tanto de los muggles como de los magos.  
  
Ron miraba fijamente a la chica, no sabia cual seria su reacción, pues debido a ese ataque su esposo había muerto.  
  
-comprendo. Dijo al fin -así que ustedes son una especie de Ángeles guardianes nuestros ¿no es así?  
  
-podría decirse. Dijo Fred, auque habemos unos ángeles mas guapos que otros exclamo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.  
  
Y lo logro pues un coro de carcajadas se escucharon en la sala, mientras la mayoría respiraba aliviada e Isabelle miraba a Ron y Hermione.  
  
-¿entonces los palitos eran realmente varitas mágicas?  
  
-si, lo son  
  
-y ustedes pueden...............  
  
Hermione adivino la que la chica quería decir, pues ella misma se había preguntado para que quería la magia no podía regresarle a Ron  
  
-si, podemos hacer magia, pero no podemos jugar con la vida de las personas, y con el tiempo, ni el destino o cosas así.  
  
-¿es decir que tienen el poder, pero no deben?  
  
-sí, no podemos saber si al cambiar o tratar de que pase alguna cosa desencadenaremos alguna reacción que destruya la comunidad, esta estrictamente prohibido.  
  
Isabelle se encontraba aun de pie tratando de aceptar que lo que le decían era cierto, y asimilando el alcance de poder que tenían.  
  
-ya veo, de modo que lo que paso bien podría ser que contuviera alguna guerra o algo así.  
  
-exactamente. Dijo Fred -y son cosas que son imposibles de cambiar aunque duelan mucho.  
  
La expresión de Isabelle cambio y se volvió mas dulce, desde la visita al bosque había aceptado que su esposo se hubiera ido y lo dejo marcharse en paz, de modo que no sentía ningún tipo de rencor en contra de las personas frente a ella, al contrario aun estaba esa inmensa gratitud hacia Ron por arriesgarse a salvar a su pequeño aun a costa de lo que había pasado, perder a su familia, aunque ahora por fin se reencontraban.  
  
¿-y que piensan hacer ahora?  
  
-vamos a Inglaterra, que es donde vivo, quiero ver a mi madre y al resto de la familia, a mi hermana, a mis amigos, -son tantas cosas.  
  
-si me imagino, ahora la voz de Isabelle sonaba un tanto melancólica, después de tantos meses se había encariñado mucho con Ron y ahora se iría, no quería ni pensar en lo que sentiría su pequeño, pues adoraba a su tío Ron.  
  
-¿y cuando se marchan?  
  
-de hecho en algunos minutos. Contesto Nataly,  
  
-la madre de Fred debe estar muy preocupada, pues no ha sabido de nosotros en todo el día...........no me quiero ni imaginar.  
  
-pero dudo que después de ver a Ron siga enfadada. Dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa que se extendió hasta todos los presentes.  
  
-¿a donde van? La voz de Gael se escucho en la habitación mientras miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos a Ron y Hermione  
  
-vamos a visitar a mi mamá. Dijo alborotándole el cabello al niño.  
  
-¿me llevas?  
  
-no mi amor, ellos van a viajar muy lejos y no pueden llevar niños.  
  
-¿y como si la llevan a ella? Dijo señalando a la pequeña.  
  
La lógica de un niño es irrefutable como pudieron darse cuenta los adultos que solo atinaron a mirarse y sonreír.  
  
-Tengo una idea. Dijo de pronto Hermione sonriente.  
  
-Isabelle, ¿porque no vienes con nosotros?, así conoces a la Molly y nos libras de un regaño, pues no nos perdonaría el no llevarte.  
  
-yo.....pero es que........yo.....yo....no......  
  
-Anda, acompáñanos, ahora la voz de Nataly hacia coro con la petición de Hermione y los chicos asentían con la cabeza como regañándose por no haber sugerido antes esa idea.  
  
-te encantara la casa, y Gael se divertirá, jugara con Danny, el sobrino de Ron y tu podrás conocer a su familia.  
  
-pero es que mi trabajo.  
  
-Tu turno comienza en la tarde ¿no es así? Ron miraba a Isabelle, mientras preguntaba  
  
-si, pero en tan poco tiempo no podría ir y volver, seria muy cansado para Gael y para mi.  
  
-pero si solo tomara unos segundos.  
  
-¿cómo? oh es verdad son magos.............no se .........es que es tan extraño.  
  
-anda vamos.  
  
-si mami, vamos, y me porto bien, ya no como galletas........ hasta mañana.  
  
-esta bien, vamos, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?.  
  
Todos sonrieron al escuchar la aceptación, seria un placer para todos los Weasley conocer a Isabelle.  
  
-entonces en marcha. Dijo Fred mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a Nataly a hacer lo mismo.  
  
El niño se encontraba aun junto a Ron observándolo detenidamente, y sin moverse ni un centímetro de su lugar.  
  
-¿Que pasa? Pregunto por fin Ron al sentir la mirada del chiquillo.  
  
-¿donde esta tu sombrero y tu conejo?  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-mi mami dijo que eres mago, y yo no veo tu sombrero, ¿dónde esta?  
  
Hermione le sonrió al niño mientras dejaba que Ron le explicase lo del sombrero y comenzó a alistarse para la partida.  
  
-Yo.......iré por algunas cosa que necesitare, dijo Isabelle mientras se alejaba en dirección a las habitaciones.  
  
Después de algunos minutos en los que Isabelle empaco algunas cosas que Fred se encargo de reducir hasta casi desaparecerlas y que Ron volviera con algunos efectos personales por fin pudieron partir debido al hechizo de traslación que aplico Fred encontrándose en el bosque cercano a la madriguera, apenas a cinco minutos de camino.  
  
Las mujeres poco a poco se fueron quedando algo retrasadas, mientras Ron y Fred avanzaban delante de ellas, charlando animadamente y seguidos de cerca por Gael que correteaba alrededor de Fred visiblemente excitado por la experiencia.  
  
Por fin la madriguera estuvo a la vista de los chicos que seguían charlando mientras imaginaban la reacción de su madre al verlos.  
  
Isabelle estaba impresionada, la casa era digna de un cuento de hadas, parecía que con un soplo de aire se caería, pero a la vez se veía tan firme y acogedora que se olvido de los recelos y dudas y decidió disfrutar aquella experiencia única.  
  
Y la puerta se abrió, la casa seguía igual que como Ron la recordaba, cada cuadro, cada cortina, incluso el viejo reloj que ahora apuntaba con las manecillas en forma de cuchara y que llevaban sus nombres a la posición "en casa"  
  
Una pequeña mujer salió furiosa de la cocina mientras caminaba hacia Fréd con mirada acusadora y hostil y sin apenas notar a las personas que lo acompañaban.  
  
-FRED, QUE HORAS SON ESTAS, NO SABIA DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO, NO LLEGASTE A COMER, TE FUISTE TEMPRANO, ME TENIAS MUY PREOCUPADA, LLAME A GINNY PARA SABER DE TI, Y NADA, DEBERÍA DARTE VERGÜENZA, PODIA HABERTE PASADO ALGO.  
  
-Y TU RON, DEBERÍAS DECIRLE A TU HERMANO QUE NO SE COMPORTE DE MANERA TAN IRRESPONSABLE, MIRA QUE DESPUÉS DE.......de......ahora la voz de la señora Weasley era apenas un susurro pues se daba cuanta de la presencia de Ron y al instante sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas de alegría y emoción y se abalanzo literalmente hacia el menor de sus hijos varones mientras este la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y los ojos llenos de emoción.  
  
-mi cielo, ¿dónde estabas? ¿Qué paso? Por Merlín que alegría, cuanto tu padre te vea. Y seguía llorando sin dejar al más joven de sus hijos pronunciar palabra, aunque no hacía falta y lo mismo opinaba el resto de las personas que se encontraban en la habitación.  
  
-pero pasen, pasen, indico la buena mujer aun emocionada y limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos con el delantal.  
  
-mira cariño, hice tus favoritas, patatas rellenas y hay pastel de calabaza, si quieres puedo hacer puré y dulce.........oh que alegría..........pero deja le aviso a tu padre, y a Ginny..........Harry estará feliz......y Charlie y Percy..........Bill vendrá, seguro que vendrá......y George debería de haber llegado ya, el gusto que le va a dar.............¿ya lo sabe Dumbledore?...........habrá que avisarle también.  
  
La Sra. Weasley seguía dando vueltas en la cocina sin apenas mirar a nadie más que no fuera Ron, y sin atinar a hacer nada de lo que estaba planeando, estaba totalmente emocionada.  
  
Hermione sonrió al ver a la madre de Ron, sabia el sentimiento de la mujer pues ella misma lo había experimentado. Dejo a la pequeña Emily en brazos de Nataly que sonreía abrazada de Fred y un poco alejada de ellos se encontraba Isabelle, un poco incomoda, pues no la habían presentado aun, aunque era comprensible, pues la emoción para la madre de Ron era enorme  
  
-Espere, ahora le aviso a Arthúr, ande, tome asiento que ya le preparo un té. Apenas Hermione termino de decir esto la tetera comenzó a silbar y al instante una taza de té humeante se poso suavemente delante de la mujer que le sonreía con dulzura aun sin soltar la mano de Ron.  
  
-mamí, las tazas vuelan y hay un pajarote en esa rama mira.  
  
Isabelle volteo a ver lo que el niño le señalaba tanto o mas sorprendida que el chiquillo, mientras instintivamente aceraba mas a su cuerpo al pequeño.  
  
La señora Weasley al escuchar la voz del pequeño volvió el rostro y vio por ves primera a la chica y al niño que seguían parados cerca de la puerta.  
  
-¿y tu quien eres querida? ¿No nos han presentado verdad?, sospechaba que esa chica de cabello negro y ojos azules tenia algo que ver con la vuelta de su Ron y la sola idea basto para que la joven ganara por completo su afecto.  
  
En ese instante la campanilla de la puerta sonó haciendo voltear a Isabelle sorprendida y algo asustada para encontrar justo frente a ella a un chico con el cabello igualmente rojo exactamente igual a Fred, auque Isabelle lo encontró aun mas encantador, talvez fuera el gesto de admiración que apareció en su rostro al verla o el que inmediatamente le sonriera y sin ver a nadie mas avanzara hasta estrechar su mano y sonriente presentarse.  
  
-wow, un ángel cayo del cielo justo frente a mi. Dijo el chico casi sin pensar  
  
Isabelle se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario del chico y al sentir las miradas de todos los ocupantes del salón justo sobre ella, a excepción de Hermione que estaba agachada en la chimenea, en lo que parecía una amena charla con la roca.  
  
-¡Hola! Soy George Weasley. ¿y tu.............?  
  
-yo soy Isabelle......Isabelle Derrency...... soy amiga de Ron  
  
-¿Ron?..........pero Ron.......  
  
-Hola Hermano  
  
el recién llegado por poco y cae de espaldas al ver a su hermano pequeño sonriéndole desde la mesa al lado de su madre.  
  
-por Merlín..........¿qué ha pasado?.....¿es una alucinación?  
  
-mira que casi choco con un ángel y ahora veo fantasmas. Creo que estoy enfermo o algo parecido.  
  
Ron se levanto para a abrazar a su hermano. Igual de melodramático que siempre, pero era algo de lo que había echado de menos.  
  
-ya te platicare cuando lleguen todos, porque eso de estar contando cada cinco minutos la misma historia me va a dar mucha sed y hambre.  
  
Y más tardo en terminar de decir esa frase, cuando Hermione se separo de la chimenea y a los pocos segundos un humo verde invadió el hueco y comenzó a salir gente ante el asombro de Isabelle y de Gael, que no cayeron porque casualmente George se había quedado cerca de ella y ahora la sostenía por los hombros. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado hubiera tenido la excusa perfecta para explicar el que casi abrazara a la chica.  
  
La primera figura que apareció fue la de un hombre casi totalmente calvo y que se podía ver había sido igualmente pelirrojo y con la misma sonrisa bondadosa de la mujer, a los pocos segundos otro estallido y surgió una chica de cabello rojo encendido junto con un pequeño casi de la edad de Gael, seguida por un chico delgado de pelo negro con ojos verdes y muy bien parecido, casi encima de ellos llegaron un joven delgado y serio y una chica de cabello rizado y negro y un chiquillo de lentes y cabello rojo rizado, seguramente su hijo, al momento un chico alto y algo roquero al parecer de Isabelle, seguido por una chica asombrosamente bella de cabello rubio y sonrisa encantadora, en el sentido literal, que tomaba de la mano a una pequeña rubia y pecosa otra Weasley mas, y por ultimo un chico igualmente pelirrojo de la mano de una chica que parecía muy agradable y que como el joven vestía con una chamarra con escamas, o algo parecido. Y todos hablaban, tanto que no se entendía.  
  
Los niños comenzaron a gritar y a correr por la casa mientras los adultos se dirigían al pequeño comedor a descubrir la sorpresa urgente de la que Hermione les había hablado.  
  
Y realmente fue una sorpresa, las mujeres comenzaron a llorar de la emoción y los hombres se acercaron a abrazar a Ron, primero fue su padre que por poco se cae de la impresión y sin pena alguna dejo escapar varias lagrimas, mientras lo abrazaba con lo que su esposa dijera la mayor alegría que hubiera expresado nunca, así siguieron sus hermanos y su mejor amigo Harry Potter seguido por su esposa Ginny y las otras mujeres esposas de sus hermanos.  
  
Cuando las emociones estuvieron un poco mas sosegadas comenzaron las presentaciones, Ron que hasta ese momento volteara a ver nuevamente a Isabelle le sonrió y la separo algunos momentos de George que la acaparaba descaradamente mientras Gael sin pena alguna jugaba con los otros niños en la sala y de vez en cuando se escuchaba el estallido de alguna cosa, aunque la chica no se preocupo, pues los otros adultos tampoco parecían hacerlo.  
  
-familia, ella es Isabelle, me recibió en su casa cuando perdí la memoria, y me cuido durante los casi ocho meses que estuve en estado de coma, algo muy extraño para un mago, pero que me sucedió.  
  
Isabelle se notaba sumamente abochornada pues de pronto todas las miradas se encontraban fijas en ella mientras no encontraba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a ellos.  
  
La madre de Ron fue la primera en reaccionar y agradecerle efusivamente las atenciones que tuviera con su hijo, mientras la abrazaba en repetidas ocasiones sin dejar de agradecer ni por un segundo. seguido esto de los saludos de todos los miembros de la enorme familia y otro abraso de Ginny seguido ante el asombro de todos y la pena de Isabelle por uno de George que ni por un momento pensó en perder la oportunidad de agradecerle a su ángel el haber salvado a su hermano.  
  
En cuanto pudiera le agradecería a su hermano el que era chica lo hubiera encontrado, porque a su ver podría haber sigo cualquiera, pero fue Isabelle vaya, si hasta su nombre parecía de ángel.  
  
Y tal como pensara esa noche no durmieron. El sol los encontró nuevamente despiertos aun comentando las noticias, unas horas antes habían aparecido en la sala un hombre de cabello totalmente blanco y con una larga barba al que llamaban Dumbledore y que a Isabelle le pareció muy agradable. Junto con una mujer de aspecto severo pero a la que se le empañaron los ojos al ver a Ron y al instante se unieron a la charla que tenia lugar entre los miembros de la familia e Isabelle que a ojos de todos formaba parte ahora de Los Weasley.  
  
-Creo que deberíamos descansar algunas horas. Dijo prudentemente Dumbledore al observar que Penélope, la esposa de Percy se quedaba dormida sobre el hombro de su esposo y Gael dormía a su vez en brazos de Isabelle, mientras el resto de los chiquillos lo hacían en la sala o en alguna de las múltiples habitaciones de la casa.  
  
-Podrían quedarse aquí, dijo inmediatamente la Sra. Weasley, reacia a dejar marchar a su familia.  
  
-Claro e Isabelle podría quedarse en la antigua habitación de Ron. Dijo George de manera casual.  
  
-yo se los agradezco, pero debo volver a Bulgaria, trabajo por la tarde y además mi pequeño debe descansar, por no decir de ustedes.  
  
-esta bien querida, pero prométenos que vendrás de visita pronto, tenemos tantas cosas que platicar.  
  
-claro que si estaré encantada.  
  
Isabelle dirigió su mirada hacia Ron y Hermione que permanecían abrazados sentados aun a la mesa, le daba un poco de pena, pues también lucían muy cansados.  
  
-Ron, ¿crees que podrías llevarnos?  
  
-claro que si, ¿ya estas lista?  
  
-solo me despido.  
  
-pero hermanito, tu debes estar muy cansado, ¿Por qué mejor no dejas que yo la lleve? Y asi tu y Hermione podrán descansar un par de horas, ademas asi me aseguro de que esta bella dama regrese. George estaba excepcionalmente amable.  
  
-pues.............no se.  
  
-anda Ron, no creo que a Isabelle le moleste, ¿no es así? Dijo Hermione sonriéndole a la chica, pues ella como todos noto el interés del gemelo por la joven.  
  
-no, claro que no.  
  
-bien entonces todo solucionado. Dijo George a tiempo que se sacudía las manos y salía de la cocina hacia el salón, antes de que Ron se arrepintiera.  
  
La joven se despidió de los presentes recibiendo repetidamente las gracias y múltiples invitaciones para visitarlos cuando quisiera. Y salió hacia la sala donde la esperaba George Weasley.  
  
El cielo estaba completamente claro cuando Ron y Hermione junto con la pequeña Emily entraron nuevamente a su antiguo departamento, que lucia impecable y sol algunos pequeños cambios indicaban el paso del tiempo.  
  
Ron arropo a la pequeña Emily, y alcanzo en pocos segundos a Hermione, cuando apenas había cruzado el umbral de la habitación.  
  
La tomo de espaldas por los hombros abrazándola y depositando un camino de besos a lo largo del cuello la condujo hasta la enorme cama la que apenas tocaron se quedaron dormidos abrazados. se despertaron varias horas después, tiempo en el que Emily como por arte de magia no lloro.  
  
Hermione se dio vuelta en la enorme cama, todo era tan perfecto que tenia miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño. Estiro la mano buscando el calor del cuerpo del chico, pero solo estaba el espacio vació, presurosa se dio vuelta aun estaba en el departamento, pero Ron no se encontraba ahí.  
  
Desorientada trato de incorporarse, pero antes de lograrlo la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió dejando a su vista al chico pelirrojo apenas con una toalla enredada alrededor de la cintura y con algunas gotas resbalando de su cabello. Hermione se estremeció, había olvidado el efecto que el chico causaba y mas aun saliendo de la ducha, Ron le sonrió de manera inocente mientras avanzaba hacia ella en tanto que la castaña no podía separar sus ojos de la boca del pelirrojo, era si como estuviera hipnotizada.  
  
Ron llego hasta donde estaba e inclinándose levemente toco la mejilla de la chica con los labios. Fue todo lo que hizo falta esa inocente caricia bastó para soltar el torrente de emociones que había dentro de ellos.  
  
Ron beso a Hermione nuevamente en la mejilla e inclinándose hasta quedar sobre el cuerpo de la chica trazo un camino hasta su barbilla y dirigiéndose enseguida hasta llegar a la boca en la que se detuvo depositando un largo y apasionado beso que logro hacer estremecer a la joven mientras ella abrazaba y recorría la espalda y el cuello del pelirrojo depositando algunos besos en su camino. Ron continuo la vereda de besos por el cuello y poco a poco fue bajando reconociendo en su camino el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba y que nunca dejaría de hacerlo.  
  
Los dos pusieron en esa entrega el alma y la piel seguros de que su amor seria eterno.  
  
al final un pajarillo que trinaba alegremente en la ventana fue el único testigo del TE AMO que sellaba el pacto de dos almas que habían luchado contra la adversidad y el dolor venciéndolo y encontrando el su camino lo único que en verdad vale la pena.  
  
El amor.  
  
******* ******* *******  
  
y este es el fin. Si quieres dejarme un review comentándome lo que te parecio te estaria muy agradecida y muchas gracias por leer la primera historia que termino. 


	9. Married

Pequeño bonus de cuando Ron le pidió algo a Hermione como disculpa por la  
tardanza. Espero que lo disfruten.  
  
La canción: te soñe  
Alex sintek  
Sugerencia: Escúchenla antes de leer.  
  
Derechos reservados supongo igual de los personajes que perteneces a JK  
Rowling.  
  
Married.  
  
*****************************  
*****************************  
  
Te soñé estaba despierto y te mire  
  
Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real  
Tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar  
Segura y junto a mi.  
  
Te soñé y estabas tan bella tan mujer  
Pensé soñar pues no podia imaginar  
Que seria de mi vida sin tu amor, sin tu calor  
  
*****************************  
*****************************  
  
El sol comenzaba su ascenso en el horizonte cambiando la gama de colores del cielo, desde negro hasta rosa azul y morado, los pájaros comenzaron a cantar anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día.  
  
En una habitación cerrada un joven pelirrojo miraba tiernamente a la chica que tranquilamente dormía a su lado, ¿cuanto tiempo tenia observándola?, él mismo no lo sabia, el ultimo mes casi siempre había sido así, todo parecía un sueño, un sueño del que no quería despertar, amaba a esa mujer mas que a su propia vida y adoraba también a su pequeña hija.  
  
La mujer se movió un poco entre sueños, instintivamente se acerco hasta el cuerpo de Ron que sin pensarlo mucho la abrazo y deposito un suave beso en la frente de la chica, mientras se acurrucaba nuevamente a su lado, acariciándola y susurrando un te amo en su oído que provoco en la mujer que se abrazara mas estrechamente al cuerpo del hombre al que amaba.  
  
********************************************  
********************************************  
********************************************  
  
-Ron ¿estas listo?. Hermione vigilaba a la pequeña en la cuna mientras intentaba ponerse un arete y subirse la cremallera del elegante vestido, todo al mismo tiempo, sin contar que tuviera que apresurar a Ron pues si no lo hacia llegarían tarde a la boda de su Hermano Fred con Nataly y eso no se los perdonarían ninguno de los dos.  
  
El pelirrojo por fin salió del baño en el que tenia ya varios minutos misteriosamente encerrado, pues Hermione solo escuchaba balbuceos y ruido de algunas cosas al moverse, pero aunque le pregunto varias veces si necesitaba ayuda el chico le respondió que estaba bien.  
  
-listo preciosa, ¿necesitas ayuda? Pregunto inocentemente al ver a la chica que había atascado el arete entre el cierre del vestido sin apenar darse cuenta como lo había logrado y casi a punto de ponerse a llorar.  
  
-si, por favor, dijo al tiempo que hacia un puchero que al parecer de Ron la hacia verse muy sexy.  
  
-listo amor. Le dijo cuando hubo colocado cada cosa en su lugar y aprovechado para besar el elegante cuello de la chica.  
  
-todo arreglado, vamos que llegaremos tarde.  
  
El pelirrojo tomo a la pequeña en brazos y avanzo hasta la castaña que lo miraba curiosamente.  
  
-¿qué tienes ahí?  
  
-¿qué? ¿dónde?  
  
La chica señalo un pequeño bultito que sobresalía de la túnica de gala del pelirrojo.  
  
-que curiosa en esta mujer. Le dijo mientras la besaba nuevamente esta ves en la boca.  
  
-es solo una sorpresa.  
  
-oh, bueno.  
  
La ceremonia fue sencilla y emotiva, toda la familia Weasley y amigos estaban reunidos en la elegante mansión de Nataly que ahora lucia esplendorosa y brillante tal como la misma novia, o debería decirse la nueva Sra. Weasley.  
  
Los padres del novio y familiares de la novia se mostraban orgullosos de la joven pareja recién formada y no dejaban de expresar deseos de felicidad y amor para ellos y toda la gente que los acompañaba.  
  
Hermione estaba feliz aunque no podía dejar de notar que Ron estaba algo extraño y distraído, y que constantemente volteaba a ver a Isabelle que acompañaba a George y a Ginny que de vez en vez pasaba y le daba algunas palmaditas en el hombro  
  
Por fin llego el momento de lanzar el ramo, tradición muggle a la que Nataly le había tomado tal cariño que no descanso hasta que se pudo llevar a cabo para regocijo de su ahora suegro Arthur Weasley reconocido protector y amante de los muggles.  
  
Y así fue. En un segundo la joven estuvo lista para lanzar el ramo pidiendo a todas las chicas solteras que pasaran a sus espaldas para intentar cogerlo.  
  
Hermione miraba emocionada desde su mesa, su amiga lucia hermosa y la felicidad que reflejaba su rostro la hacia resplandecer.  
  
-Hermione, tu también tienes que pasar.  
  
Le grito la joven desde la pequeña plataforma en la que se encontraba y negándose a continuar hasta que la castaña hubo tomado su lugar a espaldas de la chica no sin antes de camino besar al guapo pelirrojo que la acompañaba.  
  
Y sucedió el ramo como si hubiera estado dirigido a ella paro en sus manos aunque Hermione apenas había hecho el intento de cogerlo, un poco apenada, pero feliz se dirigió a la mesa con Ron que la esperaba de pie y sonriente.  
  
-bien preciosa, pues creo que ahora no te quedara de otra.  
  
-¿de que hablas?  
  
-tu sabes de la tradición, quien toma el ramo será la próxima en casarse.  
  
-hummmm. Esas son supersticiones y tu sabes que yo....  
  
-no creo en supersticiones. Termino el pelirrojo por ella mientras la besaba en la punta de la nariz.  
  
-ya lo se Hermione, pero aun así es una tradición hermosa.  
  
-si, lo creo.  
  
-¿quieres bailar? Pregunto el pelirrojo  
  
*****************************  
*****************************  
  
Tuve momentos de profunda soledad  
Y ahora no no creo y junto a ti me encuentro  
  
Desesperado estuve a punto de caer  
  
Y apareciste un día llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñé  
  
*****************************  
*****************************  
  
La condujo suavemente hasta la pista de baile mientras una dulce melodía llenaba el ambiente y el pelirrojo aprovechaba para estrechar a la chica entre sus brazos. Como le gustaría congelar ese momento y guardarlo para siempre en su memoria.  
  
Después de tantos meses de soledad y angustia ahora le parecían tan lejanos y lo único que quería era estar con su familia y amar por siempre a la mujer que tenia entre sus brazos, solo hacia falta un pequeño detalle, pero muy pronto se solucionaría, de hecho esa misma noche.  
  
La música siguió sonando mientras sus cuerpos se deslizaban en perfecta armonía como si fueran uno mismo y de hecho eso eran una sola alma en dos cuerpos.  
  
-Preciosa, demos un paseo, quieres.  
  
-pero Emily........  
  
-no te preocupes, mi madre la esta cuidando.  
  
Y era cierto la mujer estaba atenta a todo lo que pasaba en la pista entre su hijo Ron y Hermione, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, aunque la emoción le salía por los poros, mientras sostenía tiernamente a su nieta.  
  
-esta bien.  
  
Ron no hubiera tardado mucho en derribar las dudas de la joven pues los jardines estaban bellamente adornados y cientos de pequeñas hadas revoloteaban entre los árboles brindándoles la apariencias de cuento de hadas.  
  
Hermione caminaba cogida del brazo de Ron, en tanto este no articulaba palabra alguna y se notaba nervioso.  
  
Por fin en un pequeño paraje especialmente bello Ron se paro bruscamente y tomo a Hermione de la mano.  
  
-Hermione te amo. ¿lo sabes no es así?  
  
-si, lo se yo te amo también, mucho.  
  
Ron estaba muy nervioso ya en una ocasión había preguntado lo mismo y la respuesta fue negativa, pero ahora talvez era su oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía.  
  
-te amo mas que a nada en el mundo y por eso te voy a pedir esto.  
  
-dímelo Ron, espero que no quieras cambiarte de casa o algo así.....  
  
-no no es eso.  
  
Ron se arrodillo en el pasto y sacando el misterioso paquetito de su túnica lo abrió dejando al descubierto un hermoso anillo de compromiso ante los ilusionados ojos de Hermione.  
  
*****************************  
  
*****************************  
Te soñé estaba despierto y te mire  
Pensé soñar pues no creí que fuera real  
  
Tanta suerte al despertar y mirarte descansar  
  
Segura y junto a mi......  
  
*****************************  
*****************************  
  
-Hermione,¿quieres casarte conmigo?  
  
La chica miraba a Ron a punto de estallar de emoción mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos, pero no le importo.  
  
-si, Ron acepto. Te amo, te amo muchísimo.  
  
El chico se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas con la chica en sus brazos , mientras los dos reían alegremente, pues su futuro estaba lleno de amor y felicidad.  
  
Ron se detuvo y miro a la chica que estaba a su lado como si fuera la primera ves, y casi sin creerse merecedor de tanta felicidad deslizo el contorno de su rostro con el dorso de su mano, tiernamente sujeto a Hermione hasta que quedaron estrechamente abrazados y mirándose a los ojos sus labios se juntaron fundiéndose en un dulce beso.  
  
Y vivieron felices para siempre.  
  
Je,je siempre tuve ganas de decir eso. Gracias por leer. 


End file.
